As If In Wonderland
by Klbblk
Summary: The mudblood has the potential to become useful...oh yes, she will be very useful...
1. Down the Rabbit hole

Silence. The boy who lived lay crumpled on the grass in the shadow of Hogwarts School, lifeless. His glasses reflected the moonlight sadly over his closed eyes as if they were sleeping. The dark lord stood for a moment, just taking in the feeling of destroying his enemy and winning, winning everything he ever wanted or needed.

After his short moment savouring the feeling, he turned to look at the crowds of defeated wizards and witches across the school grounds, then smirked.

"You have two choices: join me, bow down to me and accept me as your lord...or face death", his voice boomed across the grounds, Lord Voldemorts ice cold breath tore through the night sky as he gave the survivors their choice. Die or surrender. A harsh and hard choice for those who had worked so hard to make sure Ithis/I didn't happen.

Voldemort had brought the ultimate finale to a seemingly never ending war, at Hogwarts school deatheaters and curses came out of nowhere, yet no one was killed. He ordered no deaths as it was a waste of good magic as he put it, the only one who died was the boy named Harry Potter, once that final curse was said and his body fell to the ground everything went still. All hope was lost as the lights I_only/I_ hope was gone.

Almost everyone surrendered, those too cowardly to live under his rule perished, and then it was once again silent. Silent except for one girl who chose not to give in, the girl with the brown eyes and once bushy hair, she chose to fight till death-she wouldn't give in.

Her determination to hurt as many death eaters as she could shone through here tearful eyes, they swarmed round her like bees as she was the last remaining person to fight. Her determination was the thing that caught the dark lord's interest, the anger, the sorrow, the courage. She had to be a Gryffindor then, he thought as he casually watched from afar her attempts to defend from and then harm the deatheaters. He was fascinated by her skill, the curses she was screaming were curses no one so young should know, yet she said them as if they were part of her everyday life. He was even more intrigued how she had somehow been able to keep fighting for all this time, either she was more powerful than she appeared or his death eaters were more useless than he believed.

She was good at both defence and attack, she didn't use anything deadly or terrible but she was good, very good. Voldemorts eyes glowed even redder than they were as he saw Lucius grab the girls hair tight, for one-it was bad duelling, physical contact was very muggle for a pureblood wizard and two-the girl seemed quite advanced for her age and he just wanted to suss her out, not have her killed by one of his followers.

"So long ive waited to kill you Mudblood, constantly beating my son and then infesting such a historic school with your muggle blood!"

"Fuck off you evil scum!", she spat viciously.

"Oh don't worry, the only scum here is you. Avada-", Lucius began but Voldemort crucioed him before he could finish, he ignored Malfoy's screams and went straight for the girl he did not know the name of, yet he recognised her face. She backed away slowly with terror in her eyes, but she still held her wand up high pointing at him, she had a few very visible bruises and cuts across her body and face, even her school uniform was ripped and dirtied. But it was her wonderful expression that turned him the most, her fury and terror were mixed together so perfectly on the beautiful face hiding behind her injuries-yet her expression enhanced that beauty. It surprised him, beauty was not important to him on most occasions yet this one girl caught him, she was only young as well, wearing school uniform and all.

"Tell me your name girl", he demanded icily, she ignored him and looked like she was on the verge of screaming a killing curse. "You will hurry child as Lord Voldemort promises no patience, say your name or you shall face death"

"Then I shall face death", she said tonelessly, obviously scared beyond belief yet her voice did not quiver. "Kill me, I have no wish to live in your empire, you have won, I am not a fool, there is no changing that", she stated wisely, her words got him more and more interested, not angry as he would usually have gotten if someone had spoken so boldly to him.

"Is it bravery you have or stupidity...but…I don't think death is as near as you wish"

"But you gave me a choice! Answer or die! I chose to die so just get it over with! I will not beg to live, im not a coward but not for the reasons others chose to die. Im not scared of you like they were; I just have no wish to be a part of this new world you will create"

Her bravery meant nothing to him as it was very Gryffindor, but her attitude and seemingly powerful abilities were the things that caught him. Many would be dead by talking like this to him but he knew very quickly that she had I_something/I. _

"My name is Hermione Granger, you wanted to know my name or I would die so I chose to die, but im still here. So I have changed my tactic, maybe once you know who I am, _then _you will kill me", she said coldly, wiping away some blood that was trickling from her lip.

"I know who you are...you were friends with _Potter _if my sources were correct. My dear, I don't think the afterlife is quite ready for you just yet…", he smirked like the devil, scaring her even more. She never would have believed she would be trapped between a dozen deatheaters and be faced by the dark lord himself; it was always the sort of thing Harry would encounter, not her.

Harry...she tried to block the recent memory from her mind. Only moments before had she seen Hurry's body fall to the ground lifelessly, that's when she knew it was over. Hermione lost all hope.

She closed her eyes tightly as if waiting for the torture curses to hit but none came. She knew the worst was yet to come but she did not know what the worst was yet, that for now was just a terrible surprise waiting to happen.

"What is it that you want from me!", she cried, "just get whatever it is over with, I have nothing left, nothing to live for and nothing worth anything. There is nothing you can do to me now, there is nothing you can get out of me-you have everything"

"For now I am unsure what your fate will be...but…", he smirked before finishing the sentence, her anger and determination not to surrender amused him, "stupefy!", such a simple spell she was not expecting hit her and she fell crumpled on the soft grass. Just waiting to see what future was in store for her."Lucius, Miss Granger is a prisoner, but I would prefer her in my own dungeons than those of Azkaban, see to it that it is done and then go to the ministry sharply. We have work to do-and don't harm or touch her in anyway", Voldemort ordered gently. With a nod, Lucius and Hermione were gone and Voldemort was left alone with his followers.

Though he would enjoy cracking this child, he still had an empire to run; she was too trivial at this time.

She could be his new hobby.


	2. Locked up

"Milord, may I ask how the Mudblood is doing?", Lucius asked respectively but eagerly to the dark lord with a bow of his head, the two sat across each other over a desk in the ministry. The dark lord had spent the week sorting out his empire and Lucius Malfoy has been one of his right hand men.

"I wouldn't have thought you would care about such a thing Lucius…", Voldemort replied without lifting his head as he read through reports from various death eaters.

"I would never even think about such a thing as caring for a Mudblood milord! I only wished it would have been me who got to kill her on the night of your victory"

"You will get over it soon, I don't want to hear complaints"

"I wasn't milord, I apologise if that is how I appear"

"Then you are dismissed"

"Thank you milord", Lucius finished before leaving the room.

Voldemort sat back against his chair casually, knowing no one would dare disturb him and knowing also that no one except maybe Snape or Lucius had seen him in a state where he almost acted like a normal person.

He had almost forgotten about the girl, she was still unconscious from where he stunned her but made sure she would be fed through magic as long as she was not in a stunned position. That way he could leave her until he had the time and not have to think about keeping her alive, this way he knew she would be alive even if he came back in ten years to wake her.

Lucius interest in the girls wellbeing made him think about seeing her, he had sorted out most of his empire quicker than he originally thought and everything as in order-people just had to get used to how things had changed.

An hour later Voldemort had made his decision and had arrived in Hermione's cell in his own dungeons. He watched as she lay pitifully on the stone floor, curled up in her school uniform still. He couldn't see her eyelids as they were covered by her long curled hair over her face, he could just about see her slightly parted lips and a rosy cheek. He was surprised how well she looked even though she was covered in bruises, scratches and her own dried blood from the night of his victory. He made sure to anchor her foot down with a heavy chain to make sure she wouldn't try to escape-it as impossible anyway but he preferred to see the chain around her ankle.

""Rennervate", Voldemort said in a bored tone as he lounged on an old chair very causally with one leg over the left arm opposite the girl.

She lay blissfully unaware of her position, in such a terrible dungeon fit for only the worst of people. Her eyes fluttered open before looking around confused, as they came into view of one black dragon skinned boot opposite her she sat up quickly. Those eyes that intrigued him widened when she saw his waxy skin and crimson eyes, she stood up even faster than she sat up and tried to move but found her ankle was anchored down.

"How long have I been here?"

"I would prefer you didn't ask questions at this time, but you've been here for just over a week"

"Couldn't you of just killed me?", she sighed sadly.

"And why would I allow that?"

"Because there is no reason for me to live, not anymore", a single tear slipped off her cheek and pattered onto the stone floor. She quickly wiped all evidence of it from her face and stared him straight in the eye, daring him to kill her. "why must you keep me? For what purpose do you have in store for me?", he could tell how clever and wise she was, something's so rare these days especially for someone of her age.

"You will just have to be patience, didn't you ever learn that or don't muggles know of patience?"

"I am not a muggle. And you are one to talk of patience!"

"I do remember you…at the ministry when Potter destroyed the prophecy, I recognise your face, I recognised the determination you seem to have against me and my followers…such a pity"

"why would I be_ for_ your followers? You haven't answered my first question", he let out a cold laugh which frightened her.

"You are bold and possibly brave, neither will get you anywhere while you are here"

"Its all I have left, im not scared of death or you _Voldemort_"

"You have been listening to Dumbledore I assume then? Only he was so foolish to try and tell others not to fear my name…someday you will be addressing me not as my name, but by my title, I am the dark lord and I am your lord as much as I am to anyone else"

"You will never be my lord!"

"such an innocent child-"

"-I am not a child"

"You will learn to respect me. I haven't been cruel at all so far, but I promise you, I can be _very_ cruel when I want to be…don't tempt me to torture you as I wont regret using the cruciatus. I have kept you alive and have not sent you to Azkaban because I have developed an interest for your fiery spirit, you don't just wish to not live under my rule, you wish to fight me, hurt me. I like that you are so different, many would be too scared to even think of hurting me, but I see it in your mind…"

"Don't use legilmency on me!", she demanded, earning herself a small dose of the cruciatus

"you will learn eventually how to speak to me. You say you are not a child but you wear the school uniform that states otherwise"

"I am in my sixth year of Hogwarts, im of age! Im not a child", she assured me grumpily while sitting herself against the cobbled wall behind her, every now and again tugging at her chain to test its strength.

"it's a charmed chain to only release you when I say, no matter what strength you have or magic you possess, it wont break", he smirked as she groaned and left the chain alone. "You may be of age but you are still only in your sixth year at school, you are hardly an adult"

"You managed to kill your own father before then, tell me, were you just a child?", she was mocking him now which angered him slightly, a lazy flick of his wand and she was screaming on the floor. Even Bellatrix was amateur at the cruciatus compared to him, he kept it on her for just a moment but when he lifted it she was left panting and squirming.

"Do not test me my dear. You do not look like a child, but your eyes have not seen enough of life just yet, I intend to change that. You are correct though, I killed before I was your age, I made my first horcrux-you know all about them don't you…I don't need to hide that from you, I have my sources. And you aren't going anywhere anytime soon".

"How much longer must I be here? Ive changed my mind, I don't want to die, I will not beg. I don't want to die at your hand, I would rather die in combat knowing I had hurt you at the very least!", she growled with strength after a moment.

"I wasn't going to kill you anyway, I would have done it by now if I wanted you dead, but I suppose as long as you're not suicidal we don't have a problem. I just wonder how long it will be before you crack from this strong shell shielding you from the potential…".

"What do you want from me? Please, just tell me that at the very least!",

"If someone would have told me of your skills…I would have had you long ago"

"So you want me to serve you?", she spat disgustedly, he could almost taste the anger radiating off her"I don't want you to serve me, I don't need to _want_ because you _are_ going to serve me", he couldn't help the smirk forming as she looked at him in disbelief."I will never serve you"

"Oh you shall, but I want you to serve me not unwillingly"

"I will not willingly do anything for you, ever. I will do all that is possible to go against your wishes, do not expect me as a submissive servant like you have moulded everyone else into!", she stated strongly, pushing herself up and showing she wasn't weak. "You may have won the war and your empire but you haven't won such a trivial thing"

"That's why it will be so much more entertaining for me, a challenge I will definitely solve as I always do, it will just be interesting to see how long it takes"

"I despise you", she whispered coldly but he met her words with an even colder laugh.

"I don't want you to like me, do you really think I have cared for such a thing in any time in my life? Your courage is unneeded because someday you will give in, I want you to serve me willingly, even if you hate it, I don't believe I want to use the imperio on you, it would be so much more…fulfilling when you finally surrender yourself…"

"I promise you that day wont come!", she shivered, knowing in the back of her mind that she wouldn't have the strength to fight him for too long.

"we shall see", he got up and knelt down in front of her, grasping her chin with his fingers, his touch was like ice to her but his crimson fiery eyes contrasted so much. "I could make you my slave this very moment if I wanted…but I wont. It will be much more fun for me to crack someone instead of having to spend everyday with everyone cracking with merely a look…weaklings. You intrigue me miss Granger"

"Im glad I brightened up your day", Hermione replied sarcastically before snatching herself from Voldemorts grip. He gave a mall stroke of her pouted lips with his fingertips before standing, she pouted even more out of frustration.

"You look better when you're angry, i suppose i will see more of that from you. Im sure you will entertain me more in the future, I will be back tomorrow maybe, if not then the next day. I will have a house elf bring you some food and water once a day, I want you alive but im not giving any luxury, but im feeling generous today, I will have you supplied with a blanket so you don't get ill"

"Should I be grateful", she said as he turned away

"Sarcasm is something I would prefer you didn't use, it wont get you very far. You believe I have been harsh on you, you have felt nothing at all yet Miss Granger-and that is a promise", he told her without looking down at her. With that, he was gone and she was alone.

She looked around the small cell she was in for the first time. Every surface was cobbled stoned and cold, there was no windows but a few cracks were visible showing only the fainted light on the opposite wall she could not reach because of the short chain. The wall smelt of damp but she didn't care, she knew she would be stuck for a while in the room and she had to get used to it-worrying or moaning about it would only make the days seem longer and her weaker.

"Home sweet home", she muttered bitterly.

After what seemed like hours and hours, a small house elf appear with a thin bundle, it didn't speak and Hermione guessed that it had been ordered not to communicate with her.

"Thank you", she smiled as it handed over the bundle, it almost smiled back as it had never been thanked before but it was not allowed when it involved a prisoner of the dark lord.

After it had gone she was alone once again with the bundle. She slowly unwrapped it to find a glass of water and a bowl of what looked like sludge with a slice of bread, it had been charmed to make sure it didn't spill when wrapped in the blanket-if you could call it that. It was just a tattered table-sized rag, it probably was an old table cloth.

"Im so grateful for this", she whispered sarcastically to the walls, it was her only amusement and entertainment…deep down she really did not know how long she would survive, now her wish to live was so strong.

She took a sip of water don her parched throat and picked at her food, it disgusted her but it as all she had, she knew she wasn't likely to be brought any Honeydukes sweets or food from the great hall at Hogwarts.

"Day one", she said as she picked up a chalky stone on the ground and marked a tally on the wall behind her, "I have been strong for one day so far…"

"Sir, the girl has been given the food Dilly gave", the house elf informed the dark lord nervously as Voldemort sat in his library reading quietly-something that would surprise many, but he was very literate in real life and could be calm when he wanted to be.

"Did she complain?"

"N-no sir, she thanked Dilly"

"Not that surprising…make sure she is fed the same thing every day at the same time, I believe if she behaves I will consider giving her a pillow maybe, if im feeling generous…you are dismissed", he quickly added.

Once the house elf has left it was surprised at how the dark lord had spoken, not his usual cold self and he definitely held an interest for whoever the girl was locked in the dungeons. Maybe, maybe things could brighten up eventually, the elf thought with a half smile. Maybe.


	3. Soon Mudblood, Soon

"Did you have a good sleep?", the Dark lord asked with a smirk to the girl with a miserable look on her face, chained to the cell she was in, she did not get a good nights sleep.

"Like you actually care...Well, the floor was rock hard and freezing, the rag did nothing but make me itch and the food was not food. More like some sort of sludge you wouldn't't even feed a dog", she spat,

"Manners please, I may kill and torture, but I am at least well spoken"

"Something I admit is unexpected from someone like you, but why should I be polite? You're going to torture me either way"

"Why so unexpected? I have respect for myself and my home. Its just a shame for you that you ended up staying in the worst part", he smirked while removing a mark on his shoes with a scourigfy. "Oh but of course you wouldn't expect that from such an evil sorcerer"

"I see the robes you wear, I knew of course you had some sort of pride in your appearance…though you don't even look human"

"I don't give a fuck about my apparent snake-like appearance", he chuckled, she hated it when he laughed as it wasn't real.

"I heard you was pretty good-looking when you was younger", she teased slyly

"If the worst thing you can say is about how I look then I think I should have rethought about using you in the future, I want someone passionate about the dark arts"

"You know I have never had interest in the dark arts, any knowledge about me you may have gotten from anywhere will only be if I was searching for defensive spells. Though of course you wouldn't research me, you are a busy wizard, you wouldn't need too, you know I will probably tell you in the future...But you notice you haven't been able to penetrate my mind?", it was her turn to laugh as Voldemorts eyes widened for a split second.

"So you know occlumency, very useful for someone in your circumstances. Though if I wanted to look into your mind I could, you just learnt how to not have it as an open book. You do have brains...I am here to tell you how this is how its going to be from now on: I come down to see if you have given in yet, you don't then I torture you until I get bored…its your choice"

"Id rather feel the curse than serve you"

"Your choice", he laughed coldly before casually torturing Hermione for several minutes, he enjoyed it-especially her screams. He lifted it to leave her panting against the wall, shaking visibly but trying to keep her expression still, trying not to show weakness. "You have the power to stop this happening, think about it"

"By succumbing to you? No you have the power, im not a fool, don't try and treat me like one"

"You should at least be grateful ive come here myself, i could have easily sent a few deatheaters down"

"Oh and that would be worse would it? A couple of pathetic death eaters compred to one of the most powerful wizards of all time-"

"At least you admit that. You would be surprised with my death eaters, they might not hurt you magically as much as me, but a few do like to get a bit physical and _intimate _sometimes"

"No", Hermione gasped, she knew he wasnt lying. She could barely stand being tortured everyday but to be raped and beaten also...

"I see how much that gets to you, i should consider it maybe in the future but i wont yet..."

"Th...thank you, i dont want any of them sleezy men anywhere near me...i cant believe i would prefer to be in your company than theirs"

"You are welcome, you can stand pain but you dont want humiliation...very well, as you are learning to be polite i ill keep it off my mind for a bit"

"Why are you even wasting your time coming down here though!"

"I like you", Voldemort mentioned thoughtfully

"What?", she looked up confused, hearing such unusual words from such a wizard.

"You are quite an interesting person-especially for your age. You are clever, almost as clever as I was at your age, but you are also interesting, I only like you on the level that we have the same interests"

"No we don't! I don't murder, torture, make horcrux or use any dark magic!"

"Maybe, but we share the interest to have knowledge and power", he finished before standing up from his chair, "You will give up someday".

"But ill use all my energy to not give up till then. You are probably right, I will give up someday, im not strong enough to fight you for eternity, the question is when"

"Very bright…"

"You should have been a teacher or something at Hogwarts, you sound like one with all your comments…", she relaxed, she wasn't so scared of him now she was used to his presence, though he did frighten her a lot.

"I prefer a place in higher power than over children, can you do wandless magic?"

"Yes, some, ive been practising in private just in case I would need to use it, it seems your dungeon has some sort of spell on it to prevent me using any form of magic though"

"Only without my permission"

"You're not my master, I don't see why you can decide things involving me-"

"You talk so casually for a girl in your position"

"Whatever I say, afterwards I will be tortured, I might as well talk how I like and show you your not my master while I can"

"I see cracks forming in this strong carrier you have formed around you though, pretending you are okay…", he whispered silkily. He spoke the truth, and it scared her even more, she just wanted to cry and scream but she knew it was pointless.

"Show me a simple spell you can do"

"Why? And anyway I cant do magic", she raised an eyebrow slyly

"Do not question me Mudblood-"

"-oh so now you are lowering yourself to calling me names"

"Crucio", he breathed leaving her screaming for him to stop the unbearable pain. "now you either get used to it and shut up or give in and shut up. You can do simple magic while you are in this cell, levitating things is the maximum you can do so you have hardly tried anything like that whilst you've been plotting your escape. I look forward to seeing what sort of magic you can do"

"Fine", she growled before levitating a small stone easily with just her hand before throwing it in his direction, though he deflected it easily she was pleased she at least tried. It landed on the ground with a echoed thud as it rolled across the cell, before Hermione could say anything Voldemort was holding her up by her arm painfully so she couldn't stand or sit.

"You may want to think about your actions in future, I have been very lenient with you so far but I can be cruel, very cruel", he told her before lowering his lips to her ear, "there are so may ways I can hurt you, the cruciatus is just one of many ways…", he whispered before dropping her to the ground making her whimper as she hit the cold stone.

"Please, please just leave me", she closed her eyes and tears began to form.

"I was hoping you wouldn't crack so soon", he mocked her as he expected her to turn away and cry, but she didn't. she raised her head then opened her eyes-filled with anger and she looked ready to kill.

"It will be a while before you hear me call you my lord. Don't anger me", she said coldly but he just let out a laugh.

"I like making you angry, you are much prettier that way"

"Since when has the dark lord been interested in looks"

"The dark lord isn't. but there are rare occasions when I notice it"

"Im not pretty and I don't care about what you think or do, just torture me if you don't like it, I don't care"

"You do care, no one likes pain, I haven't felt it in so long though so I wouldn't know"

"You sound like a robot, everyone feels pain", she sighed while rubbing her arm sadly where she knew a bruise would form from his grip.

"Technically I do feel pain, it just doesn't affect me, im to powerful to be hurt but the cruciatus even if I can feel it"

"That's excellent-I mean…well, not that I agree at all with what you do, that is just amazing magic. Being unaffected by even the cruciatus…", she said thoughtfully wit her head back against the wall. Voldemort looked on curiously fascinated by how she basically praised him so easily. "Don't look at me as if you know I will give in one day, just because I think your magic-no, I know your magic is pretty great, but in no way is it right in any way"

"I just cant wait to see your face when I see you as my servant, I could do it now via the imperio curse or even a love potion if I really wanted-making you obsessed with me…but no, this way will be so much more satisfying in the end…I shall see you tomorrow"

"I look forward to it", she murmured under her breath before he left.

After returning to his bedroom to go to sleep, the dark lord lay back on his massive bed thinking thoroughly-something he did regularly but it was different this time, for once he was thinking about someone other than himself.

"What has she done to me?", he said aloud to the empty room, never had he thought about someone else when he was in bed alone.

There was something about the girl.

When they first met on the night he won the war, she was scared but strong and willing to die, now she was still scared and strong-though getting weaker by the day, but now it was different, she wanted to live, she wanted to fight him, she had anger.

And he loved that.

"All students at Hogwarts still have the same timetables milord except the addition of minor dark arts, everything else is the same as it was before", Severus announced to the dark lord at a deatheaters meeting.

"Good. Though all mudboods will be used as the 'victims' in the dark arts subject, any wizard or witch who refuses to participate in this will be punished…see to it that this happens by the end of the week"

"of course milord", replied Snape

"And to the rest of you, my followers…it has been two weeks to the day now of my success, already I see changes in the world, changes for the better. Some of you may remember the girl I had locked in the dungeons…", he looked round at all the small nods, "I have seen what some of you think, you cannot hide things from lord Voldemort. I will settle this now, the girl is still alive ad hasn't been forced into slave duties because I believe the mud blooded witch has something in her that may bring benefits for the world…as well as me personally", he smirked.

"Crucio", he muttered subtlety leaving one minor deatheater screaming for mercy, "don't even think about getting anything out of her, not without my permission especially, she will be and is already mine. She is my hobby you could say…that is all any of you need to know. Remember your duties an keep things in order until next time you are called. You are all dismissed".

He didn't spend much time thinking about her, she wasn't that special, he only ever thought about her after there meetings, evaluating how much she was breaking down.

Over the week she steadily broke down, and it annoyed him she wasn't any quicker, his eyes gleamed when he noticed her beginning to stop trying to argue against him like she ad previously. He made a decision, if she hadn't given up by the end of the month, he would just have to force her into it, he was an impatient wizard-the devastation he was capable was evidence of that.

"Soon Mudblood, soon"

* * *

Shorter than the last but i hope you can forgive me :)


	4. The Beginning of the end

"They would have rescued you by now, or at least tried to if they really cared for you", Voldemort sneered as he circled Hermione with her knees under her chin in the centre of the cell, her chain not letting her go far.

"The order, someone will come for me. They haven't given up on me!", she cried as Voldemort once again twisted her mind into believing no one cared for her in the world. It had been a fortnight and she was getting weaker by the day, he had stopped using the cruciatus as much and moved onto emotional torture.

"If you say so my dear…" he whispered sarcastically

"Stop it! Please!"

"Crucio!", he growled yet she didn't scream, she had learnt not too. The pain was unbearable but she soon learnt her screams were pointless and only satisfied him more. "Still no screams?"

"Maybe I wont speak. Torture me, damage me, do whatever, just don't even try to kill me", she said weakly though her last words were strong and angry.

"I wont kill you, but I see you will do all you can not to die"

She said nothing.

"What? No words?", still silence, "your silence doesn't bother me, it just makes me laugh at how pathetic you have become", he mocked but she showed no sign of emotion. Letting how a frustrated groan he tortured her for several seconds before leaving. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled, she knew she had won this battle but it was only a matter of time before she lost the war.

"day 17", she said aloud as she marked her small tally on the wall with 'her' rock. 17 days and she hadn't given up, quite an achievement. "You are out there for me, aren't any of you? Please…", she asked too no one, she wished that the order were looking and planning to save her-or maybe he was right, they just didn't care.

-

"Crucio!", Voldemort listened as he heard the screams of some girl across the room from him, Lucius wasn't a lover for woman, only his wife maybe, though his many mistresses were in his mind created just to please him…when they didn't please him to the standard he wanted, they were punished. Voldemort knew a lot about each individual in his inner circle, more maybe than they knew but he enjoyed knowing.

"If you use one more curse Lucius I will have to curse you, I don't need to hear you trying to show off your skills in the cruciatus curse, maybe use it on someone more powerful than a defenceless girl-it doesn't show your talents much", Voldemort said without been looking at Malfoy senior but he knew the expression Lucius must have been wearing.

Every now and again Voldemort would hold an informal fathering for his followers, to bring who they liked and do what they liked…maybe it sounded rather generous but the dark lord only did it as he could see how his followers were when in informal situations…it was interesting for him to see, though random shrieks and screams from girls they may have brought annoyed him slightly yet he rarely said anything about it. It was his chance to be calm when in the presence of others…

He was a dark and sadistic person, who usually got pleasure from others pain. But he did enjoy other things also…

It was almost a month after the 17th day he had 'visited' Hermione, and she was cracking. Fast. The last time he saw her she was practically screaming that she was giving in through her eyes yet she didn't open her mouth. Not a word had escaped her lips since she had promised him that, even when he tortured her she merely winced instead of screaming.

He wanted to see her-wanted? He was fascinated by the girl, a Mudblood though! He hated her yet he liked her…he knew how much she hated him as well and it was so satisfying that way, she hated him but would eventually give in and willingly serve him.

Today, was a very important day for the dark lord. Thanks to Snape a 30day long brewing potion he needed had been completed, only this morning had he taken it and Snape was rewarded greatly for it.

"Milord, I am much grateful you shut up that bastard of a husband of mine, bringing one of his whores on this day", Narcissa thanked him bitterly with a smile and a small curtsey in front of him as he sat and watched his followers with interest.

"That bastard of a husband yours is _better than average_ though Narcissa, he wont be punished for pissing you off", the dark lord usually complimented someone in a way that made them not seem too good.

"Of course milord I know this, and my husband is brilliant…just up his own arse", he smirked at this knowing it was true as he had noticed it recently, "I hope you don't mind milord, but you do look magnificent".

"Thank you Narcissa, Snape has been rewarded…I must be in a good mood"

"Im glad milord, may I leave to see my husband?", she asked kindly to which he nodded. Narcissa was one of the few woman he knew who were passionate about the dark arts for their husbands, most of his followers wife's hated that they were involved in such a thing, though he knew Narcissa would never use dark magic.

-

"Hermione…"

"_Don't_ say that", she said wispily, turned away from him and facing the opposite wall.

"Finally breaking that oath of silence you had?

"I want to remember hearing my name in happier times, hearing it now, in the present…"

"I must say I am glad you've given up that oath of silence, you have a mind that shouldn't be wasted to just stay inside your head. You look terrible"

"I don't give a fuck what you think about my looks"

"I meant your clothes", he looked down at her still wearing her school uniform which had become rotten and tattered, "your hygiene", he noticed the dirt on the visible bits of skin he could see on her, "And those cuts and bruises haven't cleared up yet"

"Because you have another spell on this cell so I cant heal normally, and me being underfed doesn't exactly help", she murmured shakily, she was very weak he could see.

"You are very beautiful though"

"Fuck off", she cried

"I compliment you and I get this from you? I am a busy person so be grateful I make time to come down here, your only interaction with another being and I provide you with everything you need to live-"

"-Am I supposed to be fucking grateful!", she raged but weakly as she turned around and looked up at him, she gasped.

"What is it?", he smirked

"Who are you? No…you _are_ the dark lord but you have taken that regeneration potion I have read about…", she stated fascinated through cold eyes. Before her was the dark lord. Yet it looked nothing like the pure white skeleton with red eyes who had visited her nearly everyday to hurt her. This man was in his thirties and extremely handsome, his dark brown eyes and dark brown hair was messy around his head but still looked good. He was just as tall as the previous body of his and still had the same evil smirk on his face.

"I knew you were very clever…I can tell you like it, I could have any body in the world and I ended up with the body and face I had in my early thirties…and ive told you before, looks mean not much to the dark lord but I prefer my real self than the thing I was forced into when I regenerated…"

"You are still a monster though! I hate you so much just leave me alone!", she was getting hysterical, she was near collapse and was probably near death, "look what you've done to me…"

"It was for your own good, you decided to be like this, I could have kept you out of this dungeon a month ago but you decided to pretend you were strong-though you were quite strong to last so long. I can give you everything you would ever need, but in exchange I want you to give me everything. I want everything"

"I-I have nothing, what do you want?", she sighed while holding her head to stop herself from falling to the floor from exhaustion.

"Everything. You have brains and you can even use magic extremely well-I witnessed it on the night of my success remember? I want it, I want you to use it for me"

"_Please…_I cant-"

"You can", his eyes gleamed as he saw her thinking vaguely, "you were _always_ wasted with the order,_ never_ listening to you or using your brains as they should have…here your knowledge and skills _will _be put to good use, you will be very valuable. I could have forced you into it via imperio but I want you to know there is nothing left for you outside these walls…but me", the dark lord was a very persuasive talker when he wanted to be.

"I-I cant…deal with this…", she murmured

"Does this mean you give yourself willingly to me?", he asked just as he saw her begin to collapse.

"don't know…will I be better…?", she breathed not thinking straight, exhaustion had gotten to her finally.

"Yes Hermione, you will be so much better, this can all end", he laughed coldly as she closed her eyes.

"Yes…ok….", she managed to say before falling to the floor unconscious, her head whacking the cold stone floor with a thump causing a bit of blood to appear through her matted hair. He watched for a moment at her pitiful position on the floor below him, he had broken such a clever and powerful girl and had her willingly give up to him. Though she was almost unconscious as she said it and wasn't thinking straight, I was good enough for him-a complex spell similar to the one he used to give to his followers he cast on her. As a deatheater had to willingly want to serve him to get the mark, he could now place the mark on her as he had always planned, even if she didn't really want it.

* * *

Hope you like :)


	5. In begins

He watched as she lay on the bed in the room he generously gave her. Small and simple, but her own bedroom nonetheless, he wanted her separate from the other servants as she was not a normal servant.

"Wake up", he whispered in her ear making her stir, "if you don't wake up soon I will just have to curse you…". That woke her up easily, she fluttered open her eyelids and winced as the daylight got into her eyes from the window. She had not seen daylight in weeks and it hurt her, after adjusting her eyes they widened as she realised Voldemort was watching her and that she was not in the cell anymore.

"What? Where am I…", she breathed trying to sit up, though she was quite week being in the cell for so long.

"Don't you remember dear?", he smirked while stroking the hair out of her face, he knew it wound her up but she didn't say anything about it.

"no…", then she sat up suddenly breathing heavily, "no, no, no I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did, you gave into me, so finally we can move on"

"but I didn't! I was exhausted! I had no idea what I was saying!", she cried

"Admitting you give in is good enough for me, even if you didn't mean it", he laughed as her expression grew frightened.

"why did it matter so much that I said it if it doesn't matter if I mean it!"

"I just had to make sure you wasn't going to escape or leave in anyway", he eyed her arm which she looked down at straight away before jumping from the bed and standing back from him, trying to cover the dark mark he had placed on her.

"No! please, get rid of it! Im not yours in any way!", tears formed in her eyes, "fuck off and leave me alone!", she shouted before her knees gave way.

"you are mine now, my servant and I shall not leave you alone. Go through there and clean yourself and get changed", he pointed over to a nearby door, she was still wearing her school uniform and was rotten dirty, "I have supplied clothes for you. "be grateful that you will not wear servant wear just yet, I want you cleaned and groomed so I can see the real you, then I shall introduce you to the world this evening at a formal dinner where I have a few announcements to make…in the morning you may start your duties"

"may? You talk as if I want to do it! Look what you have done to me! Marked me forever and forced me to be this! A servant! Its so pathetic…"

"hurry up before I lose my temper. The house elves will help you get ready and show you where you can go etc. I will see you this evening"

"Why are you doing this to me?", she sighed with closed eyes, the tears still falling.

"Because your talents should be used for better causes than supporting the light, they never cared for you", he looked down at her as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Whatever you say….but I know someday I will be saved…have you got any books?"

"what?"

"books. I haven't ready a book in a long time and I would like to, getting ready would take less than an hour as would the house elves helping me out. The rest of my day would be sitting and waiting", she stated shakily, obviously upset and angry but she was unsure how to cope with the emotions.

"you are fascinating Hermione, I shall supply you with books. Though I expect something in return"

"like what?"

"I shall think of something", he smirked knowing exactly what he wanted.

"its clear its going to be something degrading, and the books are going to be dark. You will humiliate me tonight-ah!", she gasped as he grabbed her hair tight and lifted her so her knees where just off the floor, ripping at her hair.

"You will learn a lot in humiliation while here, id get used to it if I was you"

"I didn't want to be here! I didn't choose to be here!"

"it was you who gave in, you could have stayed down in the dungeons and be tortured everyday but you gave in""no! no-I-I…I didn't mean-""I don't care anymore if you want to serve or not my dear, I took the time and effort to take you and keep you alive, I intend to use you! I am your master now, I am the dark lord"

"please let go…"

"Who am I?", he growled while holding onto her hair even tighter and his other hand bruising her arm, "answer the question before I rip out the hair from your head!""the d-dark lord!", she cried,"what am I to you?""Please, please let go! It hurts!"

"answer the question"

"My master. Please, please let go of me!", he wasn't just holding onto her arm, he was cutting off the circulation to it, her hair was practically being torn out and she couldn't stand it."You are in no position to make demands! You will only speak when spoken to, when you do speak you will refer to me as master, you will follow all orders given to you…failure to follow these will result in a 'bit' of pain, understand?""yes", he crucioed her for just over a minute before halting it, "yes master! Please, please stop! I cant take this""a months worth of torture has weakened you", he released his hold on her making her slump against the bed, "I do not wish you to be weak, I wish for you to be strong but I expect you to follow my commands. I gave you a choice, and you chose to give in to me, do not blame me for your fate. Are we clear?""yes…yes master", she uttered making him smirk. "please…why couldn't you have just let me be…killed me even. Please answer me"

"I will see you this evening", he left without another word. Not answering her question and leaving her crying her eyes out.

She pushed herself slowly and walked over to the door to investigate the bathroom. Very basic and small, like a cheap hotels on-suite bathroom, but she was glad she could finally be on her own in a normal environment, not in a dungeon.

"Miss, miss! Winnie and Gibby is here to clean up miss", two small house elves chanted together after having appeared from nowhere.

"Erm, ok then. I do need a shower if that's ok, im allowed to do that in private aren't I?"

"Yes miss, Winnie and Gibby are here to help miss when she is cleaned"

"Thank you, I appreciate that very much", she smiled for the first time in so long, they beamed back up at her as it was the first time in their lives a human had appreciated them.

"Should I just get changed when im in there and then come out for you to do whatever your upposed to do?"

"Yes miss, the dark lord has supplied what you are to wear"

"where's the underwear?", she called behind the door after half hour of washing herself thoroughly in the shower

"Master says miss is to wear what he supplies, miss is only allowed to wear what has been supplied"

"What! So I have no underwear! The dirty bastard! Im not getting ready if I have no underwear!"

"Winnie is sorry miss but master says he will take her out with him whatever-if anything, she is wearing"

"Just great"

Two and a half hours later, Hermione looked at her self in the mirror.

"Miss is very pretty!"

Hermione studied her reflection, she felt so different seeing herself again, but she looked quite pretty also-which made her smile as she hadn't felt pretty since the Yule ball at Hogwarts.

Her hair was finally cleaned and fell to her waist in loose ringlets, her skin was clear-no dirt, no cuts or bruises, nothing. It seemed Voldemort had her healed before she woke up, though she felt quite weak at first, she was fine now. Her brown eyes started back at her and down at what she was wearing, a simple green full length dress which suited her enormously, though she noticed the neckline seemed to plunge just a tad too low for comfort.

"I never liked green, but I don't even have a choice in what I wear anymore", she sighed before her gaze landed on her arm, scarred forever with a black magic tattoo. The same as the dark mark in everyway. She was not a death eater and did not know servants got the dark mark also, but she knew she hated it.

"Miss don't cry", one of the house elves gave her a tissue as a few tears fell down her cheek.

"Thank you, I hate this though, I don't want to be here, I want things how they were", she sat down sadly with her head in her hands.

"Master provides miss with books on the bed. We have to go to the kitchens but we happy to serve miss, we will bring food for you also"

"Thank you so much", their smiles made her happy, real smiles.

After twenty minutes or so of sitting alone and doing nothing, trying to avoid the books, she gave in. she knew before even looking at the covers they were dark books and had no wish to read that sort of material, but she was just too curious and needed to read something!

The thing that scared her though, was the fact the dark books fascinated her, she actually enjoyed reading them though they disgusted her at the same time. She was scared of the dark lord, though she didn't want to admit it, he scared her. She knew what he was capable of and it frightened her, and the fact she was under his control…

She placed the book she was reading down to have a look through the view of her window, as she leaned on the window sill she saw dusk had settled over a beautiful countryside. After a few moments of admiring the view she felt a pair of hands place themselves round her waist.

"Ah!", she gasped at the shock of the touch, spinning round she came face to face with the dark lord himself, wearing deep black robes but covered with exquisite stitching, very expensive looking they were. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I told you how to address me…", he muttered thoughtfully as he looked her up and down while playing with one of her ringlets between his fingers. "You are quite beautiful, you have been hiding this from me under that mess", he smirked as she blushed.

"Im not beautiful and I don't want to hear you say it just to get me to trust you or like you or whatever you want…milord", she added quickly as she saw his eyes go red and his grip tighten on her hair.

"Very good mudblood"

"Will you always try to degrade me with names, is that really the worst you can do?", she mocked without thinking, earning herself a hard slap across her face. She looked down in disbelief as she placed her hand over where the throbbing pain was.

"I wont call you names as long as you address me as your lord-remember that's what I am now. I am all you have in the world", he told her darkly before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him, "I could have left you in the dungeons, let you starve to death. But I didn't, I give you everything you need to live, and more"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please just let me know what you want from me, you could have let me die but you didn't, you burned this mark into my arm as if I was your follower, which im not, and you dress me in a beautiful dress. Please…milord…why?", she wept. She was a strong willed witch, but she couldn't handle so much happening at once.

"Because I decided so", he spat and let go of her chin. "This evening im rewarding you with the dress, the evening of entertainment, you're not even serving anyone! I give you this reward for giving in, if you do things my way you see things may run smoother for you. Though be very grateful, I have never treated a servant so well, you will start you duties tomorrow".

"I know what you are capable of, I know how you could treat me, and though it has been bad for me so far and almost by tomorrow morning it will start again…I guess im thanking you for not being as cruel as I know you can be", he looked down at her for a moment as she unexpectedly thanked him.

"Good. When I take you down for the evening, there will be a formal dinner and then after that it will be a bit more informal…the rules: Only talk when spoken to, only address me as your lord, don't even think about using magic as I will not think twice about cursing you. You cannot escape as I have placed a charm on you so that you cannot leave the building, if you try you will just be stunned and I know you don want that when I wake you up…you will follow any order I give you, you will sit on my side-a place many would kill to be, I am only giving you that space as I want you close for me to keep an eye on if I need too…", he stated strongly. "Have you got all that?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes milord", she sighed.

"You'll learn your place soon enough", he smirked knowingly.


	6. Sleeping with the Enemy

Hermione sat on Voldemorts side at the huge table filled with a feast made by the house elves, she had never felt so vulnerable in her life as she was surrounded my death eaters. She was scared, very scared. She sat in silence, not wanting to talk to anyone rather than obeying Voldemorts rules.

"You are looking rather fine tonight-for a _mudblood_", Lucius sneered with a tone in his voice which sounded like he thought she shouldn't be sitting at the table. After ignoring him he continued, "what's the matter mudblood? I compliment you and you ignore me? That is quite rude…if I was allowed I would punish you for it"

"Now, now Lucius. You know the girl has been given her rules, possibly ignoring you is one of them", a very old man said coldly to him before smiling at Hermione warmly, "I am Grindelwald…a follower of the dark lord"

"Grindelwald?", she muttered confused, thinking where she had heard the name before.

"You seem very comfortable here mudblood, im surprised you know what eating at a table is like, being a mudblood and all-"

"-piss off", she rolled her eyes, before turning to Voldemort to avoid Lucius angry gaze, "you said nothing in the rules about me telling one of your deatheaters-a bastard one at that, to piss off milord"

"I will let you off this once…only because Lucius is degrading himself by using verbal insults as a last resort", Voldemort stated silkily, Lucius looked down embarrassed and ate the food on his plate.

"You may eat"

"Thank you", she said politely before beginning to eat the massive feast in front of her, more food than she had ever seen on one table-not counting Hogwarts feasts, dozens of death eaters and followers sat at the table with their partners, though it seemed the woman at the table only spoke to each other.

"You do look lovely dear", Grindelwald complimented Hermione across the table, "green does suit you and once you've been fed better you would suit it even more-though you have already got a few good curves here and there-"

"I would think you were trying to flirt with Hermione", Voldemort smirked.

"Im an old man, I should be allowed to spend the last few years of my life enjoying it. I apologise Hermione, you should relax"

"Sorry this is just overwhelming, im eating with the darkest wizards who are living today…Im sorry but I cant relax because im not a fool, I wont be treated so well after this feast", she stated

"She is a wise one milord", Grindelwald said to Voldemort

"Why else do you think I kept her?", he replied, it disgusted Hermione how they talked about her like she wasn't there, "I have plans for her, though in the meantime she will have servants duties-"

"-you mean slave duties", she cut in

"What?", his eyes glowing red in anger for her interrupting him.

"A servant is someone who is paid to do their services and does it willingly. A slave is usually unwilling and is not paid"

"Yes she is wise, bright and clever…I can almost feel the power radiating off of her milord"

"Even so…_crucio_!", he tortured her at the table for several minutes, not showing any emotion as she screamed and cried from the shock, after a while she stopped letting out any sound and only breathed heavily with her eyes closed. "That was for going against my rules, only speak when spoken to and address me as you should", he spat as she lay panting on the floor. "Now get up unless you want to eat on the floor".

She sat for a moment, thinking. She had gotten used to the feel of the cruciatus curse-it was more out of surprise than anything that she screamed, it still hurt like hell of course, but she had taught herself to control that pain.

"I would torture you back if I had my wand…", she muttered as she stood and sat herself back on her seat, ignoring the fact she had been humiliated in front of so many people.

"Even if you had a wand in your hand right now, you wouldn't be able to even cast one spell on the dark lord, or any wizard here for that matter-let alone an unforgivable!", Lucius laughed.

"Fuck you. _Crucio_!", she cast the spell angrily without a wand at Lucius, only for a moment until she got back her senses. He did scream in pain, not as much if a death eater had done it, but he still felt it. The whole room sat in silence, stunned, as did Hermione. She had never cast a curse like that before, and without a wand. "I-I…"

"Silence! Lucius, stop acting like a child, you were tortured by a _wandless_ _mudblood_-its pathetic! And you, mudblood", he growled, "will feel my wrath tonight. I will show you how its going to be from now on…". she didn't reply, just looked down nervously. She was still in shock from using the curse, but no matter how much she hated to admit it, Voldemort scared her a lot.

"I have more important issues to deal with first…", he addressed the table, "it has been many weeks since my rise to power…I have enjoyed it, though of course it has been a lot of work, for all of you as well. I would like to announce how over half the order of the phoenix have been rounded up and are in Azkaban now, its only a matter of time before the whole lot are left to live with nothing…I also have many plans for the mudblood here, yes many of you I have sensed have been uncertain…but mark my words, if I hear or sense anymore about it, you will be punished severely…and finishing on a lighter note, Hogwarts has also seen an improvement in discipline and dark arts, I see a great future for us all"

Voldemort sat with a smirk, Hermione wasn't even listening to what he was saying, she had ignored him since he had begun his 'announcements'.

"Miss Granger…", a familiar voice tapped her on the shoulder,

"Yes?", she turned to face the cold face of Severus Snape, "oh…its you…", she turned back round to see she hadn't noticed before that everything was getting informal, it was just her and Severus at the table.

"Sound disappointed if you wish. I am just surprised to see you here, looking so well"

"Leave me alone, you betrayed everyone-to serve the dark lord!"

"I just wanted to tell you that you have no reason to fear me, if the other death eaters-the inner circle, are ever given permission to punish you, harm you…touch you. I can promise you I wont, I still see you as my student, just a girl"

"Im so grateful", she replied sarcastically, turning away from him.

"you will be. I must say that was some impressive curse you used on Lucius…not many could cast an unforgivable without a wand-especially under the dark lords gaze-", he sat in front of her.

"-what do you want!"

"Truthfully? To warn you. The dark lord is very cruel and sadistic in his actions, he wants to break you. Though he _will_ do it, I promise you that-he has never failed in anything, you can lesson the pain you can feel, don't use your Gryffindor courage. It will get you nowhere"

"thanks for the advice, but no thanks"

"you have already submitted to him-only the willing can receive the dark mark"

"I have not submitted to him! I was weak, he twisted it so I would agree to whatever he said when I was near collapsing!"

"even so. You are scarred for life, you might as well give in sooner than later"

"Hermione does not appreciate _anything_ I have done for her Severus…", Voldemort said to the surprise of Hermione, "though she _will_ learn soon enough. Come", he ordered Hermione to follow. With one last look at Snape she followed Voldemort, past her bedroom and into the next door along.

It was a bedroom fit for a king…no, a dark lord. She nervously stayed near the door and took in her surroundings, the room was large with a bed covered in black satin sheets, big enough for twenty people to sleep in. the room had a fireplace, antiques, sofas and an armchair, beautiful paintings and a surprisingly warm feel-rather than the cold dungeon feel she would have thought he would have for a bedroom.

"I have made sure your bedroom is linked onto mine now, just in case…", he nodded to a door on the wall, alongside an open door where a bathroom could be seen. "You were rather rude at dinner, I did not like how you acted, it was as if you were a guest"

"I know im not a guest. Im just a pawn in your little game of boredom, im just here for you to mess with when you have nothing else going on. You say you keep me here for my mind, im clever, but that is it! You are clever-why do you need me!"

"I don't _need_ you, I just believe you would be more useful serving me than in a cell in Azkaban…you have no discipline though", he whispered so she could barely hear him as he came closer to her with ever word he said. Soon he was within inches of her face as he lowered his to hers, his breathe she felt mixed with her.

"I have never had a woman-a girl more so, intrigue me so much. Do you find me cruel Hermione?"

"Yes", she replied timidly, "but I will do all in my power to prove im not weak, I wont be broken by you!"

"we will see about that. You have not seen cruel at all yet, but I shall show you", he lowered his lips to hers but didn't touch them, "there are many pains I could make you feel…"

"please don't…"

"You will soon learn I get what I want. I promise you, I _will_ be rough, and it wont be good for you", he smirked as his hands trailed down her dress, "first stage of being broken: make you mine in body"

"Please don't. I thought the dark lord wouldn't care for such a thing…"

"I don't care for it, but seeing as torture doesn't affect you…maybe something different will help. Do you want this?"

"It doesn't matter what I want or think, its _always_ going to be your decision"

"You have learnt something new already", he smirked before stealing her lips, biting hard on her lower one and drawing blood on purpose. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears, before opening them again to see him levitating her over to his bed.

"No! don't! You are the dark lord!"

"I was still born a male, a man, I am just much more powerful and eternally alive…"

"you aren't a man, you are a _monster_!"

"I will show you what its like to sleep with a monster then", he laughed and climbed on top of her as she screamed, without thinking she slapped him across the face and instantly regretted it as she saw the rage in his eyes. He didn't say anything but continued to remove her clothes as well as his own.

She kept her eyes closed as he continued grabbing, biting, hurting her body wherever he could. She closed them even tighter as she felt his naked skin against hers, she closed off her mind as he placed himself at her entrance. Though she couldn't help but scream in pain as I stole her virginity away from her so roughly, he didn't even give her a moment to adjust to the new feeling of being filled.

She could feel her blood running down her thighs as he forced himself into her as if he was stabbing her, her screams quietened to simple sobs, still she wouldn't open her eyes.

After what felt years, she felt him shudder and roll off of her after filling her with the unfamiliar warmth he had left inside her. Her whole mind was shut off from what was happening, but once she gained her senses and opened her tearful eyes she saw Voldemort pulling on some clothes.

"Get back to your room, you start you duties tomorrow", he said coldly, "I will send Severus round to heal you".

She stood shakily and pulled on what was left of her torn up dress, ignoring the blood and tears and the pain she felt, she ran through to her room.

She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face with her head in her hands.

Meanwhile in the next room along Voldemort was angry and disgusted with himself.

"I am the dark lord, yet I lost my mind to lust…pathetic", he groaned while wiping his hair from his sweated face. "Though it was always going to be my first step of breaking her down…its completed, and it was quite enjoyable…", he laughed before cleaning up the mess he had caused with her with a flick of his wand.

-

"I thought I told you to break down quicker!", Severus muttered as healed the cuts and bruises Hermione hadn't noticed she had, "the dark lord is quite rough-"

"tell me something I didn't know!", she spat the first words she had said since Snape had come to heal her. "Why did he have to do that! I didn't even know he was interested in sex!"

"He isn't really…", Snape reasoned as he cast his final healing charms,

"Really? Well he seemed pretty interested with me!", she tried to sound angry but couldn't help to show how upset she was, "this is all wrong…"

"You were a virgin weren't you? Of course the dark lord wanted to show you who you belong to, you aren't the pure little girl you was anymore, you are now a woman, and you have been given your place in the world"

"Please go…thank you for healing me, but im only being healed so I have no excuse tomorrow for whatever duties I may have…", she whispered as she stood to gaze out of her window.

"I shall see you around as I come here quite a lot. Goodnight miss Granger", Hermione said nothing as he left.

She was alone to cry herself to sleep.

For today had brought humiliation and pain, and for tomorrow would probably bring more.


	7. The Love Of Books

"Miss! Miss!", a house elf chanted to awaken Hermione from her bed. "Miss! Master wants miss ready!"

"Ok, ok", she sighed as she pushed herself up from her bed, "what does his _highness _want!", she huffed while pushing herself up from her bed. The memories of the night before hit her, but she couldn't break down, he had taken almost everything from her but she wanted to be strong. Its all she had left.

"Master wishes for miss to be ready to see him at breakfast!"

"What if I say I don't want to go?"

"Master says miss _will_ come to breakfast, in either the clothes he has supplied, or nothing at all"

"The bastard. So what am I supposed to change into?"

"Miss's clothes are in the bathroom, master gives miss half hour to be ready"

"That's fine with me, the sooner I see him, the sooner its over with"

"Pibby will get miss when she is ready", it disaparated as soon as it finished speaking. She groaned, knowing she was powerless to avoid him.

After taking a quick shower and drying herself off, she was left to wear what had been laid out for her neatly on the side. Hermione put it on in disgust before looking at her reflection in the mirror. Facing her was herself, Hermione Granger, just without something. Her eyes were steadily losing the spark they had behind them, she lowered her lids to her clothes. A simple white crinkled dress that ended mid-thigh, the Greek style to it was completed by the thin golden ropes around her waist loosely, she was disgusted by it-not because of how it looked because she thought it was beautiful, it was the fact that _he_ had given it to her.

She noticed she had not been supplied with shoes, and made a mental note to moan at Voldemort later.

She cast a quick hair drying charm wandlessly, she was glad she had mastered the technique though she could only do basic spells-only on the rare occasion could she show strong magic without a wand, usually when she felt extreme anger.

"Breakfast? More like torture", she said to herself as she walked back into her bedroom to see the beaming house elf waiting for her.

"Miss is very pretty, master thinks so"

"The dark lord does not think so, he just thinks about causing me pain when he is bored", the elf didn't reply but signalled for her to follow it out of the hallway and down to a private dining room next to the larger room she ate in the night before. It was still large, with a cabinet filled with various pieces of china and silver and a small bookshelf next to a grand fireplace and a side table with a few beverages on top. The centre of the room was a golden chandelier which hanged above a mahogany table with enough chairs for eight people, though only one sat at it.

Voldemort sat at the end facing Hermione, ignoring a small buffet of food placed neatly around him as he read 'The Daily Prophet', he wore just black trousers from what she could see, showing his well toned upper body off . She stood for a moment, watching and waiting for him to acknowledge her, growing impatient as he finished the page he was reading.

"Please sit", he said without looking up, but raised a hand to show her that she was to sit next to him, on the side of the table so he could see her but also had her close. They sat in silence, waiting, and getting annoyed,

"Am I just hear to warm the chair or did you want me for something?", she asked moodily, he smirked before folding his paper and laying it on his side.

"You seem very…impatient this morning", he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat some food on his plate, "tuck in of course". She slowly began to eat, not looking at him though knowing he was watching her closely. "You aren't still upset about last night are you?", he lowered his eyebrows and put a hand on her chin to turn it to face him.

"What is it that you want milord? You called me down here, and I know for a fact you didn't just want a chat about my feelings", she narrowed her eyes to match his, she wasn't upset, she was angry.

"I hardly touched you, you don't need to get worked up about that", he said thoughtfully, neither breaking eye contact.

"Why don't you try having your virginity taken from you forcefully. Something I was saving and you fucking stole it!", she growled.

"You wont be leaving this residence any time soon, rather me take it sooner than later"

"Rather you didn't take it at all", she looked away from him as he chuckled,

"I have no interest in sex, its too mortal for my liking, though I admit…it was quite enjoyable with you"

"Fuck you", she said under her breath, he heard her but chose to ignore it. "Tell me my duties"

"Oh yes. Let me think…", he was winding her up on purpose. "…I will have to think some more about it"

"Oh take your time", she rolled her eyes, "-am I being rude? If so, just torture me like you obviously will"

"im not going to torture you, as you've pointed out, its too obvious"

"then do what you wish to me, because I don't care"

"oh but you do, that's why you are so terrified of me. Pretend all you like that you are not, it amuses me", she didn't reply but lowered her eyes to her plate of food before eating some slowly. "I hope you liked the dress, I chose it myself"

"So the dark lord likes his fashion then", she taunted with a smirk, "maybe you should dress yourself instead of worrying about what to dress me in"

"I only dress in dark regal robes at formal events, breakfast is hardly formal. I was getting the impression you liked my bare torso", he taunted back, she just placed her fork down and turn round to him with a laugh.

"Why would I be interested in your torso after what you did to me last night? You are just pure evil"

"There is no dark or light, only power and those too weak to seek it. Surely you have learnt that by now?"

"I will never learn it, as its not true", she said defiantly.

"Do you like your dress?", he asked randomly after a moment, "You didn't answer before"

"What do you care!", she lowered her lids again as she saw his begin to show anger, "Yes...I like it milord"

"Good, I do too. I had to choose something I liked, as its all you will be wearing until I change my mind…"

"what! So I have to wear the same dress everyday!"

"It will be cleaned of course, I wont have mess in my home"

"Oh yes I forgot, the great dark lord cannot stand mess-though he ignores the mess he creates in peoples lives…"

"You are funny", he smirked before raising his wand "_crucio_!", she didn't scream just whimpered in pain. It was unbearable pain, and he held it longer than he had ever before, causing tears to fall from her eyes as she kept them closed tight.

He lifted it and pulled her by her arm back onto her seat roughly, after she fell off of it from the pain.

"You see, I have no time to deal with trivial matters such as choosing you new outfits everyday, I have supplied you with nightwear in your room, and I will make sure you have new clean undergarments each morning…And about the shoes, I don't believe you deserve any just yet".

She wanted to scream insults at him, but was wise enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Your duties will be as following: You will obey _any_ order I give you, anything I ask of you, you will do"

"Be as vague as you like", she muttered

"I could ask anything of you, but on a daily basis you may have chores around my home when you are not doing the main thing you are to do. You see I have a library, filled with many books-I see you are listening now"

"I like books", she said simply

"I know you do, a quality we both share. Your task will be to sort every book into each of the shelves for each genre, you will then arrange all into alphabetical order, by author. It will be quite a basic task, but quite a long and tedious one, I have thousands you see", he carried on as she widened her mouth in shock, "It needs to be done as it hasn't been sorted out for centuries, it is Slytherins very own library passed down through his descendants and always added too. House elves do not know what is part of the alphabet and what isn't…so they are useless, and I wont allow any common servant touch those books-"

"-so what makes me so special? Aren't I just another of your common servants, or I mean _slave_"

"You aren't any special, you are just the only servant I have who would have the brains to do the next part. Your main job is to assist me when I wish for some research, you will be doing any extra I may need"

"You want me to assist you in knowing how to hurt others basically, I refuse"

"Im sure you will soon get sick of the cruciatus curse though, and as you know, I have no problem in harming you in…other ways", she paled slightly, she knew what was on his mind. "As you know I may ask for anything, from doing jobs in the library to serving me food when I have no time to get it myself". he stood up and pulled on a white shirt he had hanged over the back of his chair.

"So this is my life from now on, serving you. That's it", Hermione said dully, "I always wanted something out of life…and now its wasted"

"This is your life now, yes you will be serving me, but you will get something out of it if you allow me in the future im sure", he replied while buttoning up his shirt with his wand

"I know what that means", she placed her cutlery down before standing up to face him, "I guess I am supposed to go straight to your library, where is it?"

"it comes off of my room", he put his hand on her arm before she could think, and he apparated them into it. She stood stunned as she marvelled at the thousands of books before her eyes, all shelved on wooden bookcases surrounding the very large room. In the centre sat a sofa and table under a chandelier similar to the one in the dining room, everything was black and green, it was very intimidating yet Hermione was more pleasantly surprised by the books than worried about where she was.

"Wow"

"You like it then? It is of my ancestors, passed down by generations, additional books always added, this may be one of the highest quality libraries in existence. So few have entered here, consider yourself lucky to set foot in here"

"I actually do consider myself, not lucky of course. But this room…its brilliant, so much knowledge in this here…", she wondered aloud. Voldemort was quite astonished by how much she liked his library, he expected her to ask to leave as soon as possible at the very least.

"Im not happy about being your slave, or what you expect me to do. Though, being surrounded by so many books…its daunting".

"Im glad you like it then, none of the books are in any order, so it will be very time consuming for you. You will not be able to open the books as I have charmed them to only open when I say", he looked on as her face fell slightly, "-but…I may consider letting you read if you are good. Though im not sure you would be interested in the dark arts, as you call them"

"Im not into anything like that, I have no wish to learn dark magic, but I guess they cant all be bad…"

"They aren't"

"Well I suppose, if you were to allow me to read some time…I would be grateful milord. I get bored easily, and being here experiencing pain so much…it would be a chance to be me again", she said quietly before turning to investigate the books he had.

"I will keep that in mind"

"Oh this is going to take so long!", she cried after a few minutes of scanning through the books, "none are in _any_ order!"

"It will keep you occupied", Voldemort said to Hermione's surprise, she thought he had left. She turned to see him casually seated while reading a book, she would have to get used to seeing him like that, acting _normal_, rather than cursing someone.

"I still hate you"

"I don't expect anything more, I don't particular like filthy little mudbloods…", she stopped what she was doing and turned round in a rage.

"One thing I cannot stand, is being called that"

Voldemort smirked, that information may come useful in the future…

"If you prefer...I hate you also then"

"fine with me _milord_"

They carried on doing what they were doing for a few hours in silence, occasionally Voldemort received an owl or sent one, a few times he apparated away without warning before coming back again to read.

Hermione preferred it when he was gone, she could forget where she was easily. Though she did feel lonely, even when he was there, she was all alone. From having friends around her, the order, her school life…and to this. Alone.

When he left the room, she took the opportunity to check everything to see if there was any way of escape, but there wasn't, she was even locked in from Voldemorts bedroom, unable to leave in any way.

She couldn't apparate, as he had placed a charm on her to prevent her doing so, she couldn't even use floo powder which sat oh so annoyingly above the fireplace.

She stopped what she was doing as she realised what she was actually doing. She looked down at her arm which held a book before dropping it too the floor with a thud. The dark mark stared back at her, so dark and cruel…she looked down at the clothes she was wearing, the clothes he had made her wear.

Her knees collapsed to the floor as she burst out crying.

"What has become of me! Working for him…", she whispered to herself tearfully. She wiped her eyes before gasping, "I cant do this…I wont do it. I wont, I wont, I wont! Ive already succumbed to him so much…now im not even fighting back! Im pathetic".

She couldn't believe how long it took her, all them hours organising his books, before she realised how stupid she was.

"You aren't stupid, and I would appreciate it if you didn't throw my property onto the floor", she heard Voldemort return with a small pop. She didn't get up, and didn't turn to look at him.

"I _am_ stupid, I just did what you said, just like that…and I would appreciate it if you didn't use legilmency on me you bastard", she breathed with her eyes closed.

"Excuse me"

"You heard me. I don't care, I hate you and I have been such a fool today! Look at how much work ive done! And I get nothing out of it, im supporting you in a sense! You are one manipulating bastard, you knew I couldn't resist so many books!", she growled turning round to look at him darkly, "I am not yours! And im not going to bow down to you like everyone else!"

"Ah you will, and it will be fun to see it happen. You need to be disciplined though, crucio!", he laughed as she screamed, the pain seemed more intense than she had ever felt it before, and she just couldn't be bothered to hold in her screams.

"I thought I had made an impact on you last night, obviously it only worked temporarily", he stopped the curse leaving her shaking on the floor. "Maybe I should try you out again, break you in a bit"

"No, please", she gasped

"I wont touch you", she sighed in relief, "because I am not like some of my followers, driven by lust…and I have no reason to lust after you, you aren't anything special", he whispered cruelly in her ear as she stood up, "I hate you mudblood, don't expect anything from me. You are just a slave, clever maybe, but you are nothing, you may want to get used to that"

"You are wrong, I am something, and I will be something worth while once im out of your grip", she looked up into his eyes, they held each others gazes for a moment.

"I really will enjoy breaking your spirit, though I know I have succeeded quite a lot since you have been here"

"You want me empty, with no life in me don't you"

"No. I have many slaves like that, why would I want another?"

"Then I don't want to know what you want from me, I wont sort out your books for you", she said defiantly

"You will give in to your childish strop soon enough, I may surprise you with this but im not going to force you and im not going to punish you. If you can spend eternity in your room to sleep and the rest of your days in here doing nothing at all…then that is your choice", he laughed before leaving.

He knew he had broken her down already, she just needed some discipline, he would bring back the curses later…once boredom and frustration takes its toll…


	8. Changes

Voldemort chuckled to himself as he watched over the sleeping girl in his library. It had been a week, and he had kept to his word about not torturing or punishing her in any way for not doing her duties, he soon realised this way was much more effective.

He ignored her.

That was it, she was never the centre of attention but he soon found she couldn't stand to be alone, with nothing to do, her mind doing nothing at all.

It had worked. He knew it was only a matter of time before she got over her little strop and did as she should. He had already noticed her sitting watching him, frustrated as he read when she could not.

He admired her spirit, and didn't want her as an empty shell, he just wanted her disciplined, so she would do as he said without trouble, but he liked the fiery edge of her…something so unusual for someone in his presence.

He lied when he said she was nothing special, he didn't like her and felt nothing for her, barely lust. But he recognised she was pretty, the sort of pretty he liked in a woman when he was younger, not so obvious yet still very clear. He liked it even more when she was angry.

He lowered his hand to brush the hair from her face, which lay messily around and over her face. Her eyes opened wide as his fingers brushed her forehead.

"What are you doing!", she asked nervously, her eyes moving between his wand in his other hand, the hand so close to her face and his eyes…he smirked and settled himself down on an armchair he had gotten during the week.

She sat herself up as he once again started reading, he was doing it on purpose, he rarely read so much normally but he found it entertaining to read up on things as well as frustrate the girl as well. After ten minutes or so in silence she cracked.

"I cant do this a second longer! I cant deal with this silence, being ignored, doing nothing while surrounded by things I love most!", she cried. "I know I said I wouldn't give in, but I don't care, I cant spend my life empty!"

"I understand perfectly", he spoke to her for the first time in the week, "if you get on with your duties I can reward you"

"I don't care for rewards, I am bored. I know that must sound silly, but doing nothing at all for a week with no one even to speak too…I cant do it"

"Good, now that your strop is over with you may resume your work, and I _may_ let you pick a book to read later", he said to her.

"erm…thank you…milord", she muttered before going to one of the bookshelves to continue sorting and reshuffling. He knew she still hated it, and she hated him, but he also knew she would rather do something she disliked than nothing at all. "Have you always been like this milord?", she asked after a moment, with turning round to him.

"Explain?"

"Cruel, sadistic, evil, murderous…I could piece together a list if you really wanted", she said sarcastically making him smirk.

"I have always been myself, I have not changed, I have just got wiser and more powerful by the day. You are interested because?"

"I may hate you but you are the only person to talk to here…I just like to know things and ask questions"

"I know, and you may ask questions, just don't expect answers"

"why do you hate muggleborns?"

"I don't, I merely believe the impure should be put in their place"

"So muggleborns"

"No you foolish child. The impure can mean anyone, muggleborn, halfblood, pureblood, squib, muggle etc. Take Sirius Black for instance, he may have been pure blooded, but he wasn't a true wizard. He did not live up to the standard the rest of his family had"

"because he fought for the light"

"you are beginning to annoy me"

"Im just stating what I think", the next thing she knew was she was being held tightly by her hair, she let out a yelp but he ignored it before lowering his voice.

"You don't belong with the 'light' anymore, no one is coming to rescue you, they have moved on from you. Don't _ever_ mention anything that involves the order of the phoenix or similar, you only give opinion when I say you can", though tears were forming in her eyes she didn't dare let them fall.

"You may believe those of the order who are still free have forgotten about me, but I know better, you cant take that away from me", he released her from his grip and sat down facing her as she turn to look at him.

"because milord, if I believed there was no one out there who cared for me, I might as well be dead"

"You rely too much on other people…you may ask questions but I wont be happy if its anything about the order of the phoenix or similar, I will only enjoy it when they are all punished for working against me"

"Do you know what I realised…you seem so _normal_ when I see you now…forget that", she carried on looking through books, occasionally stopping to read the cover and tap it as if wanting to open it and read its contents.

"Why do you think that?", he asked an hour later while busily writing notes and letters.

"what do you mean milord?"

"You said I seemed normal"

"Oh…well you just seem normal, sitting in a library, reading and writing. On occasion you talk to me as if you aren't the dark lord, just a regular person…I guess I find that strange"

"Im not a regular person, I am much more advanced that that…", he said silkily making her roll her eyes, "but I do do the things a 'regular' person would do, you know I like to read and know more things…a bit like you really"

"Are you comparing me to you?", she asked annoyed

"I wouldn't even think to compare myself to a dirty mudblood, little slave"

"I don't know which to be offended by most…the dirty, the mudblood, the little or the slave part…"

"Must I show you some discipline?"

"N-no", she stuttered.

"Good. Im going to my study, if I am needed for any reason call a house elf…I don't expect to be disturbed for no important reason"

"yeah, ok…", she muttered without a care, wishing to finish organising books as soon as possible, though soon seemed so far away, there were thousands and it seemed none had been put in any order over the centuries that had been there.

"Its been three days, and still he's nowhere to be seen", she noted to herself while scrubbing the libraries wooden floor, a house elf had given her the things she would need after it sent her the message that he wanted the room clean. "Maybe he hasn't been around because he's having trouble", she smiled at the thought, before sitting up to stretch.

"Oh, why did you stop? I was enjoying you on your hands and knees", a silky voice made Hermione jump, she turned round and then sighed before standing, "No hello?"

"What is it you wanted?"

"You are quite rude for a mudblood slave, especially one who scrubs the floors for the dark lord", Lucius Malfoy smirked while tapping his cane which hid his wand in so darkly against the sofa. "My, my…you have been degraded into such a pitiful creature…even more so than before"

"What did you want Malfoy?"

"The dark lord asked me to bring you too him-"

"Asked? Or ordered?", she laughed making Malfoy very angry, though he was on orders like the rest of the death eaters, to not harm her unless in self defence or on orders.

"What does he want from me? I haven't seen him in days, and frankly ive loved it. I may seem pathetic to you, scrubbing floors, but its no more pathetic than a grown man bowing down and whimpering as soon as another wizard clicks his fingers"

"Why you-", he had grabbed her shoulder very tightly but released it as soon as he realised what he was doing, straightening himself he took hold of her arm lightly and apparated them into a hallway outside an exquisitely carved door.

"What the-"

"Shut up mudblood. This is the dark lords private room, his study he calls it. You will bow when you enter, and not raise your head until told otherwise…"

"And if I don't?", she grumbled before pulling away from his grip.

"Then you will be spending the night with me", he smirked making her pale, "ah, so not a big fan of me then? I was kidding, as I wouldn't touch filth _willingly_, but the dark lord has found it as one of your biggest weaknesses…anyway, my advice is to do as he says"

"Whatever…", Lucius ignored her and knocked on the door three times before waiting, after a moment or so it opened by itself. As Lucius pushed her in closed the door behind her, she was met by a grand room filled with expensive objects along the walls, at the end opposite her lay a desk in front of a massive window which looked onto a balcony, behind that desk sat the dark lord watching her.

"You will bow, its only out of respect"

"I don't respect you though", she was met by the cruciatus, though it seemed crueller than usual, she couldn't stop the screams from her mouth or the tears from her eyes.

"Bow", was all he said as she stood weakly, she knew she would lose this battle so slowly lowered her back slightly, "good, you are to do that when you see me. You see, I have been very lenient with you…too lenient, my followers have been speaking and have also been silenced, but that doesn't stop them thinking"

"Lenient? I have been sorting through thousands of books im not allowed to read, I have scrubbed your floors and cleaned your room even! I have been stuck inside your home for Merlin knows how long, I haven't even breathed fresh air! You are hardly being lenient!"

"You sound quite selfish and ungrateful. It ends now. Come closer", she did so until she was within a foot of the desk he sat at. "Remember that night when you first came out of the dungeons…you called me 'master', you seemed to know your place then, what has happened between now and then to change things?"

"I realised I was a fool"

"You weren't a fool, now you seem to be. And you still don't address me properly, do you enjoy testing me?"

"No milord"

"Then why do you try to?"

"I don't intend to"

"oh I think you do. Could you pour me a drink"

"what?", she asked confused

"pour me a drink", he raised his hand in the direction of a side similar to the one in the private dining room, with a few drinks on in old bottles. "A fire whiskey, I am in no mood for anything else, and be quick"

She hurriedly got to pouring him a drink into a crystal looking glass, before serving it to him by placing it on his desk, "you could have accioed it to yourself", she murmured.

"True, but why waste my energy when I have a servant here to do it for me?", he took a sip of his glass, "did you not want one?"

"No milord, its not even legal for me to drink alcohol and I know that even if I could or wanted to, you wouldn't allow me"

"how old are you?"

"seventeen"

"You are so young, but you _are_ of age. I don't see any problem with the consumption of alcohol, unless you are thinking like a muggle, but you are correct. I would not allow you to drink for pleasure unless I say.…I believe it confirms the fact also that I was hardly doing wrong when I 'raped' you, you weren't underage and you just needed the discipline. You are of age, and of an age to work, I don't see why you have problem with being here"

"because I was forced to be here!", she cried astonished how stupid he was.

"Actually you agreed, see that mark on your arm? You know it can only be giving it if you are willing, I don't want to hear any excuses-", he stop when a small pop announced a house elf holding a tray filled with a variety of plates covered with round lids to keep whatever food lay there warm. Hermione felt a pang of hunger as she smelt it as the elf passed her and laid it on the desk with a bow before leaving. She hadn't eaten much, just the leftovers from Voldemorts meals it seemed as she only ever received scraps like an animal.

He looked down at the tray for a moment before looking up at her, as if waiting. "Well?"

"Well what milord?",

"Are you going to serve me my meal or not?"

"Huh?"

"I brought you here to teach you your place, you will comply with any task give you and use your brain a bit and do tasks without needing to be asked". Humiliated, she removed the lids from the plates and lay his food neatly in front of him, trying too blank out how pathetic she must look.

"That wasn't so hard was it now", he taunted, infuriating her more than ever,

"You are a wizard, couldn't you have poured the drink yourself, put the food in front of yourself, even lift the lids?"

"I could, it would be so much easier and quicker", he said thoughtfully while picking up his cutlery and beginning to eat.

"Are you doing this on purpose to wind me up!", before she could think she was once again being held tight by Voldemort, this time though he had her arms pulled behind her back and had her leaning over the table.

Whispering in her ear he spoke little, "you belong to _me_"

"Please let go! My arms!", she cried as he pulled them back further.

"I gave you these small tasks to see how you act, and I don't like it. Do you fear me?", he asked as he dug her more into the table making her wince.

"Please let go, it hurts!"

"You've felt worse. Answer the question!"

"Yes…yes I fear you!", she cried louder than before, "How could I not?", she whimpered where her hair was caught under his hand as he held her, it pulled on her scalp but he didn't remove his hand.

"I know you do, I want to know why you don't show it"

"Because its all I have! The only power I have is that I can show im not weak!", he released her unexpectedly causing her to fall back slightly. Massaging her arms she looked up at the dark lord nervously.

"You are not weak. You see I will make more use of you than scrubbing floors if you allow me too show you the possibilities…"

"I cant, I cant…please, I cant betray my loved ones! don't you understand?"

"love is a weak emotion…the order have been rounded up, most of them. You cannot betray them as you have nothing to betray them of"

"Why am I not in Azkaban with the rest of them then? You've told me its because im clever, most of them are clever though…", she said tearfully,

"because you are better, and you are different. I like whatever it is about you, though I may not like you as a person…surely you like something about me?"

"I hate you"

"I know you do, as I you. Though I admire what it is about you"

"I admire your brilliance, the great things you are capable of. I hate how you use it"

"your friends aren't coming for you, they know you are here, for all they know you are a death eater. Either way, your battle is a lost one with me"

He sat to carry on with eating his meal as she stood for a moment, "I know", was all she could breathe. Surprised and intrigued, Voldemort looked up with raised eyebrows, "may I sit milord?"

He made a chair appear before his desk and motioned for her to sit, she muttered a quiet thank you before seating herself.

"I know you don't care…but what am I supposed to do?", she broke down in tears.

"Do as your told. I treat you well compared to how I could…you think im cruel to you, im not"

"Compared to how you have treated people, I believe you haven't been as cruel as you could, though its still cruel. Why do you do it?"

He didn't reply. She wiped her tears while expecting to be punished for how she had spoken to him, "you will follow orders. I am willing to teach you things and allow you to read my books-if you are behaved and accept things"

"So that's it? Im just going to be another person you can walk all over…am I going to be pushed onto tables or held by my hair often when you aren't torturing me with your wand? My thoughts are endless-"

She stopped as a knock at the door announced Grindelwald into the room who bowed upon entry.

"Milord, you wished to speak-oh forgive me, I did not realise you had company", he apologised with a nod to Hermione.

"No, stay. I was just reminding Hermione of what is expected of her, she will be leaving now"

"Ill go back to your library through your bedroom then milord?", she asked quietly while standing

"You will find your way. Remember my bedroom is charmed so that anything you may touch, would torture you like the cruciatus"

"You told me before milord", she turned to leave

"you may read one book of your choice, maybe that will motivate you more than the cruciatus", he muttered.

"Oh…I-erm, thank you", she said clumsily

"After you have finished whatever you are supposed to be doing though", she nodded before leaving.

"You like her milord", Grindelwald assumed with a smug look on his face as he sat opposite the dark lord.

"I do not, she is a mudblood slave who I detest, she would be a death eaters whore if I didn't admire her brains and magical skill, that is all"

"She is all of that milord, but you have been kind to her, something unusual for yourself if that is not too bold", he lowered his head in respect slightly. He was the closest thing to a friend Voldemort had, though he had never wanted a friend in his life, there were few he would speak to in a more casual manner.

"That is too bold", he narrowed his eyes

"I apologise milord"

"I do not like the girl, I have never liked any girl in my life, why would this mudblood be any different?", Voldemort spat, "she was wasted serving the order of the phoenix, now she seems wasted here scrubbing floors…I believe she has potential"

"Milord, are you suggesting that you may consider…"

"Im not sure of what may happen. She is better tempted with knowledge rather than tortured into something"

"Yes, she is a bright girl. Though she is showing signs of getting on with it, she will lose the will to fight soon enough"

"Possibly", Voldemort muttered, "onto business…"

"yes milord. Well, first I wanted to ask if quidditch may still be played for leisure, there has been some confusion-"

"-yes its allowed!", he grumbled knowing he would have to deal with the minor problems as well as the big ones now he was in charge. "The same as its always been, why wouldn't it be? And if I ever need the entertainment…"

* * *

Note: I just want to say that this story is based on my one-shot, though as it is long, more things will happen of course, and some parts of the story may be slightly different.

If you do not want to know what's going to happen DON'T READ THE ONE-SHOT!

By the way, do you like my charactor Grindelwald? I always imagined Voldemort would have an old and wise guy he could speak to in confidence...

And i think you can guess its a last name...and if you do know your charactors, you can guess it is a certain charactor, or a _relative_.


	9. The Ups and Downs

"Milord?", Hermione addressed the dark lord timidly, who sat in his study looking very moody and grumpy, the day after she last was in there.

"What is it?", he growled, he wasn't in the mood at all and was fingering his wand in his pocket, waiting to torture if she had disturbed him for nothing of importance or interest.

"1-er, im sorry but ive finished sorting out your books milord, I-I thought you would want to know", she stuttered nervously. She hadn't caused any trouble since the last time they had spoke, maybe because her mind was confused with what to do.

"all of them? There are thousands", Voldemort gazed at her stunned.

"I know that. I just really wanted to read a book, and you said I couldn't until I had finished what I was supposed to be doing milord", she stated simply, looking at her feet.

"You are remarkable", she looked up again, this time her turn to be surprised, "Well, you were much faster than I expected…you really want something to liven up that mind of yours don't you?"

"I am just bored. I have no one to talk to, I have no school work to do and I have no one to just be with-three things I always had before. Im not stupid, I am not leaving here anytime soon, I might as well keep my spirits up while I can…"

"You are correct of course. You had a book in mind?"

"Maybe you could suggest something, as you are the owner and know them best. I just know the titles…but I guess something to do with defence. I do not trust your followers, or you, and though I am weak compared, I would like to be able to protect myself…if you would allow that milord"

"You may", he said after a moment, "one key element of power, is the defence of it. There is no use learning how to destroy and enemy if they can destroy you before you have the chance"

"I know milord, though there is no point in me reading up about hard to use spells, I don't have a wand and only rarely show signs of power without it"

"You may read any, you know the area too find defensive spells…I believe I have a proposition for you"

"What?", she wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"If you behave, show respect and do as you are told…would you agree to allowing me too teach you?"

"Why would you want to teach me?"

"because you have potential which is of no use to me unless you learn how to use it!", he raised his voice.

"What if I don't want to learn the dark things you wish to teach and use me for milord?"

"Then I will make another proposition. I will not force you this time, you need to be willing to do lessons or I would be wasting my time. Just think, would you rather waste your life cleaning my home, or would you rather gain some knowledge and learn?"

"Of course Id prefer to learn, but I don't want to learn what I know you want to teach"

"I will give you access to a wand if you comply", that caught her attention.

"A wand? You would let me touch a real wand?"

"If you agree"

"I-I…", she stood for a while thinking. "I am a witch, I need a wand"

"Exactly", he smirked, knowing he had finally gotten somewhere. "I will make arrangements to teach you, though I am busy at this time. I will allow you to read a new book every time you complete a task I set you, I will inform you as soon as we begin out lessons"

"o-ok"

"do you still find me cruel?"

"not as much as before", she muttered truthfully,

"Why is that?", he leaned closer to her,

"I don't know. I just came here to tell you that I have finished milord…", she sighed. "Am I ever going to be free?"

"If I ever get bored of you"

"So I have some hope", she half smiled.

"Tell me why you are so desperate to leave? I haven't hurt you at all today, you have behaved and things get done"

"Because this isn't right. I know it's a very low chance I will be leaving any time soon, but I would rather know that maybe I will be free from you in the future, near or far"

"I would usually torture someone for showing how much dislike they have for me…but I don't believe that would do a thing about it"

"Am I supposed to grateful for that milord? I may hace chosen to just get on with and I have accepted that, but don't think I have changed in any way"

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way. Crucio!", he laughed as she squirmed as the curse tore through her body, making her feel the suffering she hated the most. "You must understand that I have not changed either"

"Oh I knew that, I just wanted to see how much I could push you…not very far I have found", she smirked after the affects of the cruciatus had worn off. "May I still read a book though?"

"I don't go back on things I have said, so yes. I have things to do, so do not disturb me"

"I will try to control myself", she muttered sarcastically. "I haven't read a book in so long, now I know what it must be like for a drug addict who is being kept away from the drugs…never mind"

"imperio", he cast the spell on her just as she went to leave. Instantly she stopped, and entered a dream like mode, feeling light and good without a care in the world. "you look so vulnerable like this…im sure you are trying to fight it, but you cant…"

She stood before him, looking straight ahead, though he could see the trouble in her eyes.

"How strong can you cast the cruciatus I wonder…", his eyes gleamed as he summoned for a prisoner to be brought to him.

"Where am I? What's going on!", the muggle man cried as he was brought in, "who are you! Why the fuck am I here?"

"Silencio", Voldemort cast under his breathe, "Now Hermione, as I know you wouldn't do it willingly, I had to resort to different measures…you will cast the strongest cruciatus you can cast, without a wand…", he ordered her. She didn't do anything for a moment, when suddenly she turned and screamed the curse at the muggle. It was evident that he had never felt more pain in his life, though his screams were silent, the pure terror and pain he was in was obvious.

"No!!", Hermione screamed as she fought her way out of the unforgivable after a minute or so, she collapsed to the floor weak from the curse and in tears. "No!", she cried as Voldemort sent the muggle back to the dungeons.

"You are excellent at the curse, even without a wand! My, my…I could teach you, train you to do great things…"

"Why the fuck did you make me do that! We were on good-well okish terms! Why did you have to make me do that!", she demanded through tears.

"To think the strongest curses some when you really mean it…I would love to see a curse you cast if you really meant it-"

"Shut up!", she cried, "what the hell are you trying to do to me!"

"I just wanted to see the sort of power you potentially possess-while you are in a good mood"

"im not in a fucking good mood anymore! Leave me alone milordbecause I hate you so much more than you think!", she growled before storming out. Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle, it was all so entertaining for him…

Hermione spent hours calming down and reading a book she had chosen to do with self defence against common dark spells, she learnt a lot and realised Voldemort had lifted the charm that kept the books locked from her only one book at a time, so she couldn't sneak another one.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!", she shouted to the room after finishing her book, she was a fast reader and it had calmed her temporarily. "I want to be home, I want things how they were, I want to be safe…"

"You are safe! Tell me, has anyone touched you since you have been here?", Voldemort spat as he walked in,

"I am safe from everyone while with you-except from you!"

"You cant have everything, you are ungrateful"

"No, it is you who is ungrateful", she slapped him across his cheek as hard as she could as he got too close for comfort, though he hardly felt it, he grew angry. He didn't show any emotion, before slapping her even harder across her cheek making her fall to the ground. The force made her cry out in pain and automatically she put a hand up to her cheek, blood. She looked up at his hand to see he wore a ring which must have caught her flesh.

"Bastard"

"What was that?", he narrowed his eyes.

"You are a bastard!", she cried as she attempted to heal her cheek to find she could only stop the bleeding, the gash from the ring didn't go like it should have. She felt it furiously, running from just under he eye to slightly down the side of her face as it went across her cheek, "why the hell isn't it healing!"

"You will never, and I mean never attempt to harm me in any way ever again", his tone was enough to tell her he was serious. "My ring is cursed, it is a possession of my ancestors, supposed to harm anyone who tries to touch it other than the wearer. Im afraid to say, that will be leaving a quite nasty scar under that pretty eye of yours"

"Oh, so the mental and physical torture wasn't enough! You just had to scar me for life! And on my face!", she whispered as she tried her best to get rid of it, unsuccessfully.

"I will see if I can fix it later, but first you will have to pay for what you did"

"I just did didn't I?", she raged

"You will either calm don or shut up or you will be receiving a matching scar on your other cheek, or maybe a black eye would suit you more?", he threatened as he pulled her up harshly and pushed her onto the sofa. "What would be a suitable punishment for you? All day you have been walking around as if you have forgotten your place-"

"All day? I bloody sorted all your books out for you and then you forced me to do something so wrong-"

"Silence! Yet another example…you can behave, as you have proved to me. It just seems like as soon as you are rewarded you lose that discipline…", his eyes lingered down to Hermione's cleavage making her very uncomfortable. "Only one thing seems to have worked so far…"

"No! please I'll be good! Please", she begged as she saw what he meant,

"Good, because it might make you think your something special when your not", she sighed in relief. "Tell me child, what do you think is a suitable punishment?"

"Why ask me milord? You are the one who seems to know everything"

"Ah, of course. There are many things I could do to you, but ive put it off, I don't want you to lose that mind of yours or your spirit. I want you to gain some discipline-all the time, not just when you choose"

"Please, ill behave!"

"I want you to prove it"

"How?"

"I want an unbreakable vow from you", he smirked as she paled

"Why would I make a promise with you on that level?"

"Because…I am going to torture and then kill one order member at a time until you do it"

"You are serious aren't you", it wasn't a question as she knew the answer.

"You aren't a fool"

"No im not. I guess I cant risk thinking your lying either", she moaned angrily, "but how do you know that I wont fail to meet the promise I make, so I can die and be free of you?"

"because I am not a fool either, your will to live is too strong"

"What promise do I have to make?"

Voldemort smirked before touching her dark mark to call Snape, she winced as it burned her but held back any sound.

Only minutes later, Snape apparated to Voldemort's side with a small bow, his hair was wet and he seemed to have just slipped on a robe implying he was in the shower when he was called.

"Severus, you are needed for a few minutes to be our binder", Snape looked surprised but nodded nonetheless before getting out his wand.

Hermione didn't look at him but started straight into Voldemort's eyes before lifting her hand to his.

"Will you Hermione Granger, take lessons from myself, Tom Marvolo Riddle whenever I request?"

"I will", a thin flame from Snape's wand and glowed around there hands.

"Will you promise to not attempt to harm me in any way unless I allow?"

"I will", she stated after raising her eyebrow confused, a second flame surrounded their hands.

"Finally, do you Hermione Granger, promise to never leave my home without permission from myself?", Hermione stayed silent for a moment before agreeing, the last flame bound her to him forever.

"Thank you Severus, you may return to your shower with your 'maid'", Voldemort said making Snape half blush before disaparating. "Although you wouldn't expect it, he does like the woman"

"I really wanted to know that about my ex-teacher milord", she muttered sarcastically making Voldemort chuckle. "What did you mean by the second vow? So I can harm you with permission?"

"When I teach you something, I may need to duel you to see how you do. If you are unable to attempt to harm me, then a duel would be quite useless in seeing how well you could do"

"Thank you for not making me comply with a vow to follow any order, as I thought you might", she said so he could barely hear.

"You are welcome. You see Hermione, I could have forced you to promise me some terrible things…but I didn't. I can be cruel, but I can also be 'pleasant'"

"If you say so milord, though now I know I can never escape you…"

"Will you join me for dinner in the grounds?"

"What?"

"It is a pleasant evening, I would be pleased to have your company for dinner"

"But why?"

"Because you competed the book task faster than I thought, faster than I thought possible. You agreed to the unbreakable vow and you were polite earlier-so it's a reward. I will see to it that you receive a new dress, I want you ready at the table within the hour!", with that he was gone.

Hermione stared at the spot he had just left confused. He was such a confusing person! One minutes he's ok, then he gets angry, slaps her, then demands an unbreakable vow using blackmail and then invites her out to dinner!

"Is he confusing me to then torture me later and is just making it more entertaining for himself?"

Voldemort groaned, what had made him basically ask her out for dinner? Things were fine, he had shown her who was in charge and yet he had somehow managed to 'reward' her…

"Get it over with…she thinks I don't got back on my word, and that could be useful…I would lose that if I tell her dinners off", he murmured to himself, "but why the fuck did I do that!"

He threw a plate from his side at the opposite wall, feeling comfort at the sound of it smashing into little pieces and crashing to the floor.

"Im confused"

"Im so confused!", Hermione said as a house elf helped her get ready, "I hate him so much, I cannot stand to even look at him! Now I have to sit at a table with him!"

"Miss will be ok. Master wants to know more about miss that is all"

"I don't want him to know anything about me!"

The house elf didn't reply but showed it had finished with her dress.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror, surprised she could look so nice, but then again…the dark lord told her he didn't like mess in his home. She knew he wouldn't allow her to wear tramp like clothes even if she was a slave.

The black dress she wore fitted perfectly on the upper half of her body, strapless with a hear shaped cut at the top. Below her waist the dress came out slightly because of lots of netting underneath leaving the dress at knee length and giving her a nice shape.

"wow, I would actually buy this if I saw it in shop…-if I could afford it", she sighed as she admired it, "at least im not wearing that Greek looking dress again! It was lovely but I was getting sick of it. Im a bloody slave to the dark lord, its pathetic"

(AN: If your curious the dress and hair etc would look like this: fabfree.files./2007/12/covergirlblackdress.jpg love it!)

"Miss, your shoes!", the house elf pushed forward a pair of plain black heels in her size. Hermione looked at them surprised,

"Shoes? It feels like its been a while since ive worn them", she slowly pulled them on, taking a short minute to get used to it.

"Its time miss, miss shouldn't worry, master is in a good mood"

"is that even possible", she muttered, the house elf clicked its fingers and Hermione's vision disappeared, "what the hell!"

"I apologise miss, but master wants you blindfolded so you cant learn your way around…and possibly see things he doesn't want you to see…"

"Could have warned me at least", she murmured as she felt the house elf tugging on her arm out of the room and through various hallways and staircase. How big is this place? she thought to herself before she felt cool fresh air hit her body and face.

Finally after what Hermione felt was hours, she was suddenly stopped by something in her way, hitting her hard on the top of her legs. She let out a yelp before her sight was restored to her. Looking round she gasped at what lay before her.

A table filled overloaded with all types of food sat on a table set for two, with both chairs sitting next to each other at an angle. The table waited under a willow tree, where small lights hanged on the leaves which fell gracefully to the ground.

Hermione was stunned to say the least, it was the first time she had been outside and welcomed the fresh air with open arms, but she didn't expect this…

"The house elves did it, it seems they believe you deserve it", Voldemort made his presence know by walking past her and offering her to sit before taking his own.

"Yes, well it didn't seem your sort of taste milord…", she rolled her eyes as she accepted her seat.

"You will be taking a lesson from myself in the morning"

"Well I know you have to prepare so you don't get your ass kicked by me…", she said under her breathe, he heard. "Im sorry milord"

"Don't be sorry. If anything, I like it", he took a sip of wine from a goblet, "we shall duel after we have eaten, I would prefer not to have to eat when you look a state"

They ate in silence for a while, neither liked each other and neither wanted to be there, but they both knew they had too-even the dark lord knew he couldn't just leave while he was getting her to trust him.

"So my lord…what were you like when you were my age?", Hermione asked randomly.

"Like you", he said after a moments thought.

"Im not like you"

"No, I was similar to you at your age…clever and curious"

"Its our choices in my life that make us who we are"

"True. Though I had the advantage of being a descendant of Slytherin himself, I have knowledge and power in me only I could control. You are bright Hermione, I would like to see you use whatever you have for what is best for yourself rather than what is right for your past"

"Don't you mean what is best for you? I do not like you milord, you are cruel, heartless and sadistic-"

"-And what of that have you seen from myself?"

"You have hurt me on numerous occasions-"

"you are my prisoner, of course you were going to get hurt a bit, but you have hardly been involved in anything serious…Why are you so curious about my past?"

"Its interesting, you are probably the most curious and interesting person living today-though I hate what you do…you must have an interesting background. I hardly have anything of interest, born to muggle parents and then became a witch…that's it", she replied while eating. "You maybe someone I detest, but you are still fascinating-no matter how much I hate to admit that", now Voldemort was getting interested.

"You are fascinating as well, though you are correct, I must be quite a lot. I think by now you have learnt that though we don't particularly like each other, we can get along, I would prefer that. I enjoy torturing and killing…but I cant have that done to you. You are no use to me dead, and im already getting bored of just torturing you"

"Oh well im sorry my pain is now getting too much for you"

"You really should work on that sarcasm dear, it doesn't suit you"

"Calling me dear, doesn't suit you milord", she replied making him smirk. "Why did you ask me out here for dinner? You said it's a reward"

"Yes it is, also I wanted to eat outside for a change and I thought it would be pleasant to have some company"

"Well it's a nice evening, and this place is beautiful, how big is it?"

"My home is quite big, hidden by various charms as well as being very protected. The grounds are quite large also, but I only ever come to this part, with the plants and trees…it is quite calming, as well as being filled with many plants I could use…"

"Its lovely though milord", she looked through the leaves of the tree to view like he had said, many plants and things.

"I have unicorns as well, the pure and the impure do not go too well, but they have great magical properties. So the do come in useful"

"Impure? Bu you said-"

"I am pure, but my soul is not. It has been ripped into small pieces and will never be repaired"

For a moment, Hermione felt a tad of pity for him, before remembering he killed people to rip it up to create horcruxes.

They sat in silence, with small conversation in between for the rest of the evening. Hermione began to realise it was possible for them to get along, maybe it was the fact his voice was so silky or the good looks he just happened to have-she had to keep reminding herself this wasn't right.

"Feel like kicking my ass then?", he pulled out a wand from his pocket, "be warned, it will become useless as soon as I say, meaning you wont be able to steal it and hope to use it later…", he told her as he passed it into her hands. She gasped at the feel of it between her fingers, a wand…something she had missed using so much.

"I will go easy on you, as its your first time duelling me, and I wouldn't want to ruin that dress…it looks good on you"

She smirked as she raised her wand while walking backwards to a more open space. "We shall duel then milord"

…

Ok then…read & review please J

Recap:

Hermione pleases Voldemort by finishing sorting through his books quickly.

He rewards her with a book, they get on ok terms but he cant resist forcing her to cast a torture curse-just to see how good she really is.

She slaps him, he whacks her back.

Then he invites her to dinner because he realises he enjoys her company.

They do get along, they begin their 'friendly' duel…

Ok maybe a bit complicated or long lol


	10. No Pain, No Gain

"_Stupefy!",_ Hermione cast at Voldemort, but he easily brushed it aside.

_"_I thought you were better than this", he taunted before throwing a fire curse her way which she repelled with a water one, "you know how to think fast then…_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"_Protego! Levicorpus_", she aimed at Voldemort who once again brushed it away swiftly, growing more and more frustrated she threw a few more simple jinxes at him which didn't touch him in the slightest.

She was being beaten, and she knew it. He kept throwing various curses at her, causing her to feel so much pain. She knew she was covered in cuts and bruises from whatever he kept hitting her with.

"Oh im getting bored, _crucio_!"

Hermione screamed before falling to the ground, hitting her knee on a rock in the grass making her gasp in more pain, "how is this going easy on me!"

"I could have you begging to be killed if I wanted to…this is me being easy, you better get used to it"

"Fuck", was all she could say as she tried to stand but her knee was making it hard to stand properly, "_Sectumsempra_!", that got Voldemort. She looked up to see him looking down at a long gash going up his arm and across his shoulder blade, bleeding heavily.

"Now that's what I wanted to see", he smirked as Hermione looked on nervously, he stopped the bleeding after a few charms but the gash was still very visible through the tear in his robes. "So, using dark magic now?"

"I-I didn't mean to even cast it, it just came out my mouth…"

"It is excellent, you have marked me, im surprised you even hit me with anything let alone cause some damage…",

"Arent you going to punish me?", she whispered

"We were dueling, the whole point is to harm the other. Remember the unbreakable vow..."

"How could i forget", she sighed.

Voldemort attempted to heal himself a few more times but couldn't "I will be seeing the healer about this, I believe only a certain potion can heal it. There's no point repairing my robes if I need to be healed just yet, so do you. You look like your in pain"

"Its okay, I can heal myself"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Oh that's nice"

"I mean, you haven't broken anything or had anything major done to you, but you have a lot of minor injuries-they can add up and that will weaken you You _will_ be healed by the healer".

An hour later, Hermione lay on her bed, exhausted from her duel and recovery from injuries. She only had bruises, gashes and a swollen knee-Voldemort however had nothing apart from the long slice in his flesh. Though it only took a small moment to heal, she savoured it.

She had caused him to feel hurt.

...

"I knew I knew the name from somewhere!", she gasped as she browsed the titles of some books which lay on the table in the centre of the library, the one title what caught her eye made her realise something, the book entitled entitled 'Nurmengard Prison'. "That's the prison the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald built…oh my god! Is that him? The follower who seems to get along with the dark lord? The guy who basically flirted with me during that meal with the deatheaters? Surely not…".

She stroked her fingers across its spine, wishing she could open it to know if what she was thinking was true. It frustrated her that she couldn't read when she wanted, she couldn't learn what she wanted, she couldn't do what she wanted.

"Grindelwald was the darkest wizard-before Voldemort that is…it makes sense if he would use him…but its too hard to believe…it must just be coincidence"

Hermione knew it was her job to keep the library tidy and in order, she hated the job but knew it was generous of him…she could be locked up in Azkaban technically. Voldemort had left a pile on books scattered on the table, she was surprised he was reading the night before, seeing as they had been duelling…though he wasn't exactly injured much.

He had made sure she was fully healed, he even fixed the small scar under her eye, which she was very thankful for.

He was being generous, _too_ generous…

She huffed as she knew she had to put them back, gathering the pile in her arms she started her exploration through the rows of shelves of books to find where each had to go.

She huffed even more as she knew to put the final book back she would have to tiptoe or try and jump in some way. She was small compared to Voldemort, who could easily place books on higher shelves, whilst she couldn't as easily.

She looked up to the wall to see a small clock Voldemort had installed during the night so she knew when to be at her lessons, "oh shit!", she exclaimed when she realised she had only five minutes to be downstairs, she had lost track of time.

Quickly she got on her tiptoes to reach the very top shelf where she knew the book should be placed, barely reaching it, she had to push one hand down on a lower shelf to push herself up. She smiled as she got it into place but it was wiped off as she fell backwards into the shelf behind her after losing balance.

Bang.

The shelf fell backwards onto the one behind it.

Bang.

So did the next.

Bang.

And it kept on going in its domino effect.

"Oops", was all she could say as she pushed herself up to see the damage she had caused. "Im gonna be in deep shit-oh im late!" she swore before bursting out with laughter at how funny it was.

She had just been involved in giant dominoes.

In Voldemort library. Though it was going to get her into trouble, it was just funny.

...

"You're late", Voldemort watched her with narrowed eyes as she came into his practise room in a rush.

"Sorry milord, there was an…erm incident in the library"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…erm, don't worry I'll sort it milord", sheglanced at him while quickly putting her messy hair up into a ponytail.

"I highly doubt that. Im not in the mood to be nice"

"Are you ever nice", she rolled her eyes, enraging Voldemort.

"You need to learn. Crucio!", she held in her scream but the pain was the most unbearable. "Expect a lot of that today, I have put time aside to teach you"

"I didn't ask to be taught, and you aren't teaching me, you're torturing me!"

"You will learn. Today, I want to see you cast the Sectumsempra again, I want to see you do much more damage than when you got my arm…by the end of this session, I hope to see an improvement"

"Am I supposed to be using the curse on you?"

"Of course not, I cant have you trying to harm me at every given opportunity, you may grow too fond of it", he laughed, "no, you will be using a muggle…think of it this way…its either you practising the curse, or I get to do it on him. And mark my words, I will cause much more damage and pain"

"But I cant! Please don't make me do this, please, anything else! Please I will do anything, I cant harm another person…please milord"

"You would do anything?"

"Yes, please milord"

"You wont be harming anyone today, _unfortunately_. You will someday, iy was just a test so I know what level you think on. I was lying before, you will not be practising on another person, or me. You aren't ready for that, the fact you cant deal with harming another person makes it harder to teach you"

"Thank you", she sighed in relief, "I cant do those things, I just cant"

"Maybe not yet, you aren't ready. I originally planned to force you to do things…what's the use in that? When it comes to a point where I may need to have you performing in a serious situation-you wouldn't really do it as much as you could"

"You think im going to love this magic so much by the end of it, I will enjoy it…", she looked down, unsure what to do. "I know what dark magic can do to people, ive read about so many wizards who have lost their own lives by doing it"

"Yes, but I haven't have I, and see what I have achieved?"

"Utter chaos, torture and death?"

"No. Victory, order and power. Show me what you can do, as in anything with the use of a wand", he passed her a wand which she held tight.

"I can do many things with a wand, a lot I have never show anyone. What do you want to see?"

"Power"

And she showed him what he wanted. Power. Stuff she had never shown anyone.

Nothing dark, well some of it may have been called dark but she was good at it.

She cast a few simple spells, such as levitating, increasing the sizes and transfiguring a few objects in the room. She then went on to show the more complex spells she had never shown anyone. And it stunned Voldemort at what she could do.

"I like lots of colours, rainbows, fireworks…just nice things", she finished as she made a small beam of light whiz around the room with flowing rainbows trailing behind it. "I have shown you the things I can do, and I know you probably didn't enjoy the rainbow air I invented at the end, but I created it when I was bored one day"

"You invented the spell?"

"Yes, its difficult because you need to work out every little detail. I wanted something that made me smile, and that spell makes me happy"

"Interesting…your magic is good, especially for your age…and blood line"

"There is nothing wrong with being muggle born!"

"I didn't say there was. Where did you learn about Sectumsempra?"

"Erm…just read about it in some old history book", she stuttered, he instantly saw through the lie.

"It is a spell which was invented in the seventies, by a teenagerboy, leaving his notes in an old potion book…", Voldemort looked deep into her eyes, she knew he was using legilmency against her as she could feel him pushing its way inside. "So you and Potter got to reading the half-blood princes book at school?"

"Yes I read Snape's book", she spat, "though I told Harry not to read it and tried to get rid of it, it caused a lot of problems"

"So you worked out it was Snape? How clever of you, and you did read it anyway?"

"Yes I read it as it annoyed me how much it was helping Harry, it was terrible some of the spells in there, but the notes were fascinating. It wasn't too hard to work out who it belonged to, I kept that knowledge from Harry…", her eyes filled with a few tears but they didn't fall.

"The notes _are_ fascinating, I have read it myself. Quite similar to what I did when I went to school, though of course, I didn't leave notes in places anyone could just read"

"Its pretty hard to believe you once went to school milord. Anyway, I have shown you basically what I can do and im exhausted"

"But we haven't even started yet", he smirked as her face fell before suddenly raising his wand. "Defend yourself, crucio!"

She closed her eyes as the pain swept through her body, she could prevent screams and just whimpers left her mouth, but still the pain was terrible. "How the hell can I defend myself!", she screamed as he let go.

"When in battle, you improvise. Here we go again, crucio"

...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", Hermione winced as Snape fed her a potion to stop the affects of the cruciatus, she could feel her body stinging as it healed-there was no visual damage. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me, its the dark lords wish for you to be healed, I cant exactly say no can I. What did you do so bad that made him torture you over and over again?"

"Nothing, its my training", she sighed before looking around the room she was in. It was Snape's room to experiment and do whatever he did, every wall was filled with different shapes and sizes of vials filled with different colour potions. It was dark, only lit by a few candles as there was no window.

"Ah yes, the dark lord has taken a shine to training you"

"Why me though! Im just a mudblood in his eyes! He just tells me he sees potential, he wants to break me and find out what I have inside…I cant do another day of being tortured, supposedly its for me to learn how to defend myself against it. All I can do is bloody dodge the curse, and its impossible to dodge the dark lord!", she cried. "The book I read of his taught me a lot on defence, just nothing on the cruciatus. I think he is trying to get me used to the curse so it doesn't effect me. I can control if I scream and I can control the pain, I just cant get rid of it! And im okay with that, its just being tortured over and over again…it isn't easy"

"Of course. You have changed so much…I see it now. The dark lord I obviously interested in your mind and magic, many would kill to be taught by him, to have him in interested in them"

"Im not like that…fuck, look at me, what has become of me. Im just a slave, a servant to do whatever the dark lord says and I am now being trained to become a deatheater. that's what he wants, that's why he's making such an effort-"

"He has never made any effort to get death eaters", he assured her. "I have things to be doing, what are you doing today?"

"I have to find a few books the dark lord needs in the library-oh…shit", her eyes widened.

"What?"

"There was a _minor_ 'incident' in the library…I just need to sort it out before the dark lord sees", she quickly muttered, "thank you for your help professor-I mean…"

"Just call me Severus, im not your professor anymore"

"Oh ok, _Severus_…I need to go"

"Oh shit its bad", she gasped when she came into the library. The book cases were still where she had left them, knocked on the floor over each other, books were scattered everywhere.

"It is a shame really, I was going to let you see your old friends as well", Voldemort gripped her shoulders behind her, making her jump but he didn't let go. "You see Hermione, I thought you had behaved so well, you had been doing so well"

"It was an accident! I was trying to put a book away but I fell milord, I couldn't sort it out because I had to see you for my 'lessons'", she breathed fast as he held onto her tighter. He turned her round to face him, for a moment she thought he was going to hit her but he did something unexpected.

He laughed.

"This library has been here for centuries, and you were the first one to wreck it-in the funniest way possible", he chuckled. Hermione looked at him gob smacked, the dark lord found something funny?

"You're not mad at me?"

"Yes of course I am, but I think its amusing. You will clean this mess up and you definitley wont be receiving any new clothes for a while or reading anymore books, I can take my anger out on someone else when I lose sight of the funny side", he disaparated with no other words.

"I don't think he hates me as much anymore", she looked at the spot he left curiously, what the hell was going on was all she could think.

...

"Im being too soft on her", he muttered to himself, "I may have tortured her a lot this morning, but even so…Im not breaking her, she's walking all over me", he grew more and more angry with himself.

"Fucking hell, I had dinner with her, I talked with her, I laughed when she wrecked my possessions…"

_But you enjoy it_, small voice in his head said.

"Im the dark lord, and she is going to see what its like to live under my roof. I need her trust though…how can such a trivial girl be so complicated!".

"Milord, may I speak freely?" Snape took the chance to speak, he had sat listening to the dark lord talk to himself through his problems in his study, Voldemort nodded and looked him straight in the eyes.

"The girl is not as trivial as first believed, you first wanted her as a hobby. Now she has follower/deatheater potential, now you have seen what she is capable of…its fascinated you. Milord, she fascinated me as the insufferable know it all at Hogwarts, always putting her hand up, answering questions, doing everything right. She was annoying, but brilliant though I don't like to admit that"

"She is brilliant, you are the only person I have spoken too like this. She could be anything I want, but she needs discipline, and she needs to be broken. I want her so broken she only thinks of me as the closest person to her, I want her to feel empty unless she is working for me, I want her to want to be part of me. I don't understand why…but it has to happen"

"I understand milord. She has to learn, and she will, she always learns"

"Yes she will. Im growing impatient though, and im disgusted with myself for treating the mudblood so well. I could do so much, degrade her, torture her…I have an idea…Severus, what do the order think of Hermione being here?"

"Sorry for her at first, but then a lot of them got angry. They think she has joined your followers to keep herself alive"

"Interesting, maybe taking her visit wont be such a reward for her after all…", Voldemort said while deep in thought.

"I was speaking to Grindelwald as you know last night, about some potion things. He mentioned something…I don't believe it of course, I only believe what my lord says-"

"Get on with it!"

"Of course milord. He seems to think you may have taken a liking to the girl…"

"I do not like the girl, especially in any way like that. He will be punished for this, I have already silenced him about it, and now he dares speak of it again!"

"I apologise milord. Though she may be a fine specimen, brains, power, and she can look very good, I know many of your followers were stunned by how attractive she was once she was cleaned and groomed-I myself can see it, though still I just see her as just a student I once taught"

"I see, my followers may think what they like of their feelings for the girl, hate, lust-I don't care! But if anyone dares to question me, they will regret the thought even came into their head", he growled before taking a sip of muggle whiskey. "I have some business to take care of for a few days abroad…you will make sure Lucius knows not to touch my possessions, he has grown quite fond of the idea of inflicting some pain on one in particular", he narrowed his eyes in reference to Hermione.

"Lucius wants to be known as the best at what he does, and he is proud of his blood line, he hates the girl. She showed the world that you don't have to be pureblood to be the best, she even beat his son at everything at school, she is the reason you tortured him the night of your victory. He detests her"

"Understandable, but no one touches my possessions without my knowledge, he will have his chance to extract revenge-when I decide. If he does not agree, then maybe he will enjoy a torture session from myself"

"All your followers no not to go in your rooms milord, he will not enter them to hurt her, he isn't stupid in that way. But I shall inform him, and all your other followers-"

"Get to it then, I have not told her I am leaving for a few days, you can inform her as well, she may keep the wand for now"

...

"Expelliarmus!", Hermione cast the spell on a nearby vase making it blast into hundreds of pieces. "Im so bored! I hate this place so much", she cried aloud to no one as she repaired the vase and placed it back where it was meant to go. Voldemort had been gone for a week, she had seen no one but a few house elves and Snape, and she was growing very bored. She was allowed to walk around his home, she just wasn't allowed to go into certain rooms that were warded off.

"What's wrong with me? I should be glad he's not around…but its like the last time he was away for a few days…im lonely and bored, that's it"

She had wondered round the halls to explore, she had been told she had to improve a curse of her choice by the time he returned-a dark one, if not, she would be severely punished. She didn't try and improve because she didn't want to, he couldn't do much worse to her seeing as he had already spent a whole session torturing her during 'training'-it couldn't get much worse than that could it?

She was surprised at the lack of death eaters around, the place was mostly deserted, or maybe she just never bumped into one by chance, possibly they were ordered not to get close to her.

She knew whatever Voldemort was doing while he was away was important, and she knew it was probably going to be the cause of more pain for many. She went into Voldemorts room, there was a lot of interesting things, but she couldn't touch, the pain was unbearable if she even tried. It was strange, just standing in a room the darkest man in the world slept in.

She made her way to go to the library when something caught her eye, blood, a small splatter of dried blood on the wall. It was barely noticeable, but it intrigued Hermione, why would there be blood on his wall?

"You know you shouldn't be lurking around in here", Snape muttered as he walked in, "ive been looking for you, to inform you that the dark lord will return tomorrow evening, for celebration.

"What's to celebrate?", Hermione asked curiously, she had begun to get along with Snape, not as friends but seeing as she seemed to be able to talk to him normally without being looked down at, she liked having him around.

"The dark lord has successfully made sure every law he has set is used in every country that belongs to him, basically…he has complete control over everything"

"He did before hand, now this just confirms there is no hope for anyone, I guess the laws are not such nice ones…", Hermione shook her head, "what happens at celebrations? I know it would not be like what I am used to, no party banners or anything"

"Not quite. The dark lords revels are usually his way of showing he is in a good mood, he will allow his followers to be informal, do as they wish without having to worry about annoying him-of course he _can _get annoyed, and normal rules apply such as being respectful to him, but they can choose what they want to do, and so will he"

"And what does that usually involve? I just want to know, you have been to at least one before, I know that, you are a very close follower to him, im surprised you even talk to me…anyway, I want to know the sort of things that happen"

"What's that thing what muggles say? The worst combination being booze, sex and drugs. Lets just say its like that with magic in the place of drugs, mix them altogether, you get violence sometimes"

"Pissed horny bastards basically, the dark lord doesn't do that sort of thing though?"

"He usually enjoys torturing a few people, and watching the fun"

"Fun? You people are sick, you involve yourself in this as well?"

"I have to, though I can control myself, I don't enjoy violence, though that may be hard to believe for you seeing as im a deatheater. Though I think the dark lord may have changed his ways, lately he seems to have started enjoying different things-"

"Dance maybe?", she laughed

"Only I suit the sarcasm. No, he enjoys woman"

"I thought he hated woman, he has not interest at all…"

"He has no interest in woman as people, just recently he has started to enjoy them as objects…since you've come along actually", Snape walked on and into the library, Hermione following close behind, "I see you cleaned this place up"

"Yes. What do you mean since ive come along?"

"Nothing important. Just since you've come along I keep being given woman in critical states to heal from him, a couple have even been dead. It seems he likes to get the most he can get out of one and then moves onto the next, occasionally he kills them. He never was interested in sex, or woman in any way until you came-well not as much, I mean he is still a man even if he is on a much higher level. I think its because he has never had a female around him so much, and now you're here…well he realises he likes to fuck"

"Fuck…", Hermione gasped, "so that's why there was a bit of blood on his wall?"

"Oh I thought the house elves would have cleaned it up by now. Yes, he isn't the caring type, he hardly makes love to a woman does he"

"I thought he was rough on me the night he took my…well that night" she meant the night he took her virginity. "But, hearing this…he can bloody kill a woman, oh I hate him, I wont have to go will I?"

"Probably you will, though the dark lord decides what happens to you, he may just want you there to show how successful he is, remember you were Potter's best friend, supposedly his girlfriend also. Now he has you as his prisoner, his servant"

"I serve no one", she growled.

"You serve him all the time. You haven't been here long, but already you have done a lot. Im not saying you will be going tomorrow, but its almost guaranteed, you are his trophy"

"That's comforting, No wonder he's making such an effort with me…", she sighed and sat back down, "im going to end up torturing someone at this 'celebration'". Snape looked up at her surprised, "oh I don't care! If he lets anyone hurt me I will make sure someone gets hurt who deserves it", she said darkly.

"You realise you wont have a wand with you, your magic wont cause much damage when wandless, you're not strong enough just yet to inflict much pain"

"Id still be satisfied", she smirked in a way unlike herself. "The dark lord has taught me one thing worth while, I hate death eaters more than I thought before"

* * *

It's a bit of a random chapter but I wanted to tie up a couple of loose ends and start other little storylines…

The library scene where the shelves fall over-I had to include it after the suggestion from **Madame Dee :)**

Its only a small part, but it also makes Voldemort get pissed off with himself after realising he's been to _nice_. though the reason he is like that is because he's trying to get Hermione to trust him and possibly like him so he can use that to his advantage…I don't think he will be so nice the next chapter…

To clear this up, Voldemort is evil, he is sadistic and cruel in every way. Though he wont admit it, he is starting to like Hermione, and no he doesnt love her lol. It woud be a bit weird if the dark lord felt love at first sight lol.

Hermione hates him and he hates her, though they still both like each other-does that make sense? You can love someone and not like them so i thought the oppossite is possible as well? Well maybe it will get clearer in future chapters.

I just thought to have a chapter involving a lot of Snape as well…

Oh and im going on holiday for a couple of weeks, so im sorry but the next chapter wont be out for at least 3 or 4 weeks! While you wait, please read my story 'His' and its sequel 'mine'. it's a Voldemort/Hermione pairing.

The links are (please remove spaces and put equals sign between .php?no and the number :) )

His: hp. adultfanfiction. net/story .php?no 600013944

Mine: hp. adultfanfiction. net/story .php?no 600015204

I haven't posted them on here but please tell me if I should :)


	11. Rollercoaster of events

"You wanted me milord?", Hermione bowed her head slightly as the dark lord barely acknowledged her. She was slightly embarrassed as she was in his bedroom, it was just odd for her and more so as he was getting changed. This was the first time she had seen him since he had returned and he looked like he was in a strange mood.

"You will be coming to the celebration, the revel tonight", he said without looking at her, her face fell as she hoped by chance he may not have allowed her to attend.

"Severus told me I would probably have to go", she muttered. He looked her up and down before finishing his eyes on hers.

"I will go through the rules as soon as you get changed", he made a black dress appear in her hand, "where are you going?", he asked as she turned to leave.

"You said I had to get changed milord?"

"Yes, but I didn't say leave, now get too it". she looked at him hoping he was joking, but the dark lord didn't joke. She quickly pulled off her clothes, not looking at him but knowing he was watching her, she wanted to be ready as soon as possible and covered as much flesh as she could as she did it.

"This isn't a dress", she looked down once she pulled it on. It was so short it barely went lower than her underwear, the top dropped low as well showing a lot of cleavage and it was skin tight. "Why am I dress like…like a slut!"

"You are dressed to be visually pleasurable…", he said silkily making Hermione uncomfortable.

"Oh i bet"

"Do you know what you are Hermione?"

"You probably think me as many things milord", she sighed

"I of course do…but what are you to me?"

"A trophy", she told him after a moment, remembering what Snape had said the night before. "I am just a trophy to you, you have won the war and I am living proof of that"

"Yesss…and tonight you will act as a trophy should. As I have told you before, previous rules you may need reminding about…don't speak without being spoken to, you will use no magic and will be respectful in all situations. You will sit at my feet, a place I have generously not forced you into as I should have before. You will not react to anything you see, I don't want to see any emotion on that face of yours"

"Anything else milord?", she breathed making him smirk, he didn't reply. "Who is going to be there?"

"My followers, my death eaters…a few prisoners. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how many people im going to be humiliated in front of milord", he grinned, "May I ask something…why do you keep changing? Most of the time your horrible but sometimes your 'nice', I sometimes actually sort of like you on some level…but I still hate you", he laughed before slapping her cheek causing her to cry out in pain.

"I said be respectful", he whispered in her ear coldly as he passed. "Be grateful your not tonight's entertainment"

.

"You've got to be kidding me", she said under her breath as she entered the room where dozens of deatheaters were already revelling. Voldemort wanted a big entrance, so came in late, with a massive smirk across his face as Hermione walked behind his billowing robe. She felt a small sting and knew it was Voldemort's way of reminding her not to speak.

She felt like screaming abuse at him and all the deatheaters who had now silenced and bowed in respect to Voldemort.

"My loyal followers, success brings celebration! And we shall celebrate", he addressed them getting himself a cheer. He made his way to the top of the room, where a throne like chair stood boldly waiting for him on a few steps to make him higher than everyone, and so he could look down at anyone in front of him.

Voldemort sat himself proudly and nodded to show that his followers could continue whatever they were doing.

"Sit"

"Where?", he pointed to the steps at his feet. "You were being serious?"

"When am I not serious? Sit or I shall force you, and it wont be pain free", he threatened. She sighed in defeat and sat to the right of his feet, in a position she could easily look up at him if he were to speak to him, but also in a humiliating position. She took great care in making sure she didn't flash her underwear, but her dress was so short it was near impossible.

"Comfortable?"

"As comfortable as cold stone is milord", she muttered, keeping her mind on her fingernails-to distract herself from what was around her.

She was well aware of the fact that the people in the room with her were torturing people, she could hear whimpers and screams and it made her feel so much hate run though her body. She didn't look up at all, not wanting to witness what she could hear.

Was the man who was sitting behind her the same man who spoke to her civilly and ate dinner with her? Of course, she was just too foolish to think he was capable of being a 'nice' wizard.

"Milord, I bid a congratulations", a sleek voice said before the dark lord, Hermione looked up where her eyes widened in surprise.

"You decided to take a moment to personally congratulate your lord? You will mature into a strong death eater someday Draco"

"Thank you milord"

"Your father is enjoying himself, why don't you join him?"

"My father has different tastes to myself milord, he doesn't care if his son sees him raping some one, I however prefer a willing partner…and I would never do it in front of an audience, especially family", he added disgusted.

"Your father is allowed to have his tastes and preferences, as are you"

"I know milord"

"I trust you know who this is?", Voldemort asked with a slight nod to Hermione, she looked away with an annoyed shake to her head but knew Malfoy was looking at her.

"She was just a mudblood in my year at Hogwarts"

"What do you think of seeing her here? At my feet, dressed like a slut, my servant?"

"She seems the same but different. She was intelligent I admit, but weak-"

"-you weren't thinking that when I punched you Malfoy back in third year!", she cut in angrily, before Voldemort tortured her.

"She has a fiery spirit, a bit of fight in her-which I like, though she needs to be tamed"

"Of course milord, I am sure she will be soon", Malfoy leaned down to Hermione's level and for the first time she looked deep in his eyes. Her brown eyes met his cold grey ones, he looked exactly the same-he actually looked better than the last time she saw him, he was more groomed and seemed more smoother with his richer robes and trademark smirk.

"Hello Granger"

"Malfoy, long time no see", she narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it a bit late for you being out, being a school night"

"Funny. You should show some respect for your betters-"

"-I hope you don't mean yourself!"

"Why you-", he grabbed his wand but didn't raise it.

"Temper Draco, I wouldn't want to punish you now…I don't want my possessions broken without my saying so…though if she pisses me off anymore I may be forced to have her broken…", Hermione lowered her eyes cautiously.

"You may carry on with whatever you were doing", Voldemort stroked Hermione's hair as if she was a dog as she breathed heavily, trying to control her anger.

"I wouldn't harm you for pleasure Hermione, well…most of the time"

"I doubt that milord…I was surprised to see Malfoy here, he doesn't exactly seem like the deatheater sort"

"you would be surprised more then if you knew how well he does his work…"

Hermione shut her mouth and decided to ignore every person who spoke to Voldemort and completely ignored him as well, until she heard a familiar voice shout nearby.

Looking up for the first time since she had arrived she saw a woman in her early twenties looking like she had just been pushed to the ground by Lucius. "You will regret laying even one little finger on me", he laughed as he raised his wand, a small pinkness had rose on his left cheek indicating she had slapped him.

"No!", Hermione breathed and looked up to see Voldemort not looking at her, instead his attention was on Lucius.

She grew more and more agitated, and almost screamed herself when she saw him curse the cruciatus on the woman. It was bad enough being tortured herself, but seeing other people tortured as well…it was too much for her.

"Aren't you going to do anything!", she frantically asked Voldemort, he just smirked and didn't reply, but she felt yet another sting indicating her to shut up.

"You dare touch me slut? Who don't we show everyone what all your good for?"

"Oh fuck this, _Expelliarmus_!", Hermione cast wandlessly and furiously in Lucius's direction. That followed a large bang as he was thrown backwards and hit a table causing him to growl in pail from the impact.

Hermione ignored it and rushed over to the young woman, casting a series of charms she had learnt from Voldemort's book about healing the affects of the cruciatus.

"Are you ok?", the woman nodded slowly.

"Who the fuck did that to me!", Lucius growled with his wand out, lowering his eyes to see Hermione healing the muggle his own eyes burned anger.

Hermione knew she was in trouble, silently she cast a protective shield over the woman to make sure she did not get into danger-she couldn't cast one for herself as it was only possible to have one for one person formed at any time, being Hermione, she put the innocent woman's safety before her own.

"Another slut who thinks she can mess with me?"

"Im not a slut Malfoy, and neither is she. But a full grown wizard who has to abuse a woman to get her into a bed, is not much of a man", she got up while making sure her dress was still covering her bum. She looked into his eyes darkly, knowing she was going to be punished anyway so she made the most of pissing him off.

"not a slut? Then why are you dressed like one?"

"Because my lord forced me to", she spat.

"You think you are so great don't you, you're just a mudblood, a sad _pathetic_ mudblood who was just lucky enough not to be forced into Azkaban for the rest of your poor little life"

"Don't ever call me a mudblood"

"Why not mudblood?"

"Crucio-",

"_Crucio_!", her curse was cut short by Voldemort cursing her. "Enough, you two may have some issue between yourselves-but I don't care. Lucius, punish her", he said simply before turning away, Hermione could only look at him in disbelief.

"Do your worst", she gritted her teeth, as a few death eaters cheered Lucius on.

"Fuck", Hermione shuddered as she was pushed to Voldemorts feet, she hadn't realised how powerful Lucius was. Luckily she had protected the muggle woman or else she would probably be dead, though she had fainted.

"Don't ever think of attacking one of my followers or deatheaters ever again Hermione, not without my permission"

"So I cant defend myself", she whispered with heavy breathes.

"Torturing is not defence, you are my property, and will not cast magic with no permission", he spat. "Im fed up with this now, constantly pissing me off and i will not tolerate your behaviour from now...you're going to Azkaban"

"What!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Finally"

That was a few of the things Hermione heard as she looked up at Voldemort with her mouthing parted slightly.

"As soon as possible, Snape, screw what I told you before. Take her to Azkaban, make sure she is in the same cell as_ them_"

Snape nodded and made his way to Hermione, she backed away slightly as her face fill with fright. They apparated as soon as he touched her arm.

" Now finally…back to our celebrations", Voldemort grinned to which he got many cheers. Lowering himself to the muggle woman and making her regain conscious he turned her over, the protective spell had broken. "Now, what shall I do with you…"

.

"Why am I here!", Hermione screamed as Snape forced her into a cell in Azkaban, he locked her in as she tried to reason with him through the bars.

"Maybe the dark lord has just grown bored of you, you were lucky enough to be kept away from here for so long"

"Please", she cried, Snape looked down at her with a sympathetic smile.

"it's the dark lords orders, I can not change that, I was informed to bring you here and so you shall stay here. I will tell the guards of the situation, just remember Hermione…how lucky you have been-even if you hate to think that"

"I havent done anything wrong tough"

Hermione wiped the tears from her face, shaking from the cold, and feeling completely lost once Snape had left. Turning around she jumped backwards in shock to see what stood before her.

"Clean this mess up", Voldemort ordered a house elf as he made his way out of his bedroom the next morning, it was routine for the house elf anyway.

Voldemort was moody to say the least, he had had a good night but waking up he didn't feel in a good mood at all.

"Fucking hell. Avery what time is it?", he asked while passing the lone death eater.

"Er-er, 8am milord"

"Good. Im going to Hogwarts at 9, ill be back by noon, make sure the school knows of my arrival…what are you waiting for?", he added impatiently.

Voldemort wanted to make sure the school which was teaching the future generations of him empire was doing what he wanted, and that the students were doing as they should.

"Hermione!", he growled as he went into her room, to see she was not there, "where is-oh yeah…", his words drifted a he remembered sending her to Azkaban. He only did it because he was angry and he wanted to have a good night, she was ruining it.

It felt weird not having her around, even though she hadn't been gone long, he had just got used to having her about.

"She can wait, have things to do", he mumbled to himself.

The night before in Azkaban…

"Oh my god", Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione?", Ron gasped before running up to her to give her a hug. Hermione let out a small cry as she hugged him back, tears fell down her face as she realised she wasn't alone.

Letting go of him, Hermione could see that Azkaban had taken its toll on Ron, his clothes were dirty and ripped-much like how she had been when she was locked in Voldemort's dungeon.

"Your ok! We didn't know if you was alright, we just knew Voldemort had you kept in his dungeons…"

"We?"

"Yes, the order are in separate cells, we can talk to each other though through the bars, I think they would be asleep at the moment though, its late…why are you in my cell? Wait…why are you here?"

"I-I have no idea, I guess he got bored of me"

"What do you mean? why are you dressed like that? And you look surprisingly well for someone living with the dark lord…", Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't know what to say…I lived in the dark lords dungeon for….well I couldn't count the days, I was so weak and I tried to stay strong for as long as possible, I didn't want to give in to him…but one day I collapsed after being tortured everyday and through utter exhaustion. I-I have been treated well after that, sort of…well much better than before"

"I don't get it, why did you-know-who chuck you in his own personal dungeon but then treats you so well? I was there when he took you Hermione, I saw how brave you were, but seeing you like this…you haven't suffered much"

"I have, more than you think, much more. Just because I am clean and not bruised up, that doesn't mean I haven't suffered! The only reason I look like this is because the dark lord hates dirt in his home-I know that's hard to believe, and I don't get bruises as the cruciatus doesn't leave any, less than half hour ago I was tortured over and over again by Lucius Malfoy…because I stood up for a muggle girl"

"I do feel sorry for you…you must have had it hard then, and being in the home of you-know-who…I thought you were dead, the others thought you had changed sides and that's why you were with him"

"I will be truthful with you, he made me do an unbreakable vow, and I had to promise I would never leave him without permission…meaning I can never escape him", she breathed while yet again wiping her tears what had built up again.

"What's that?", his eyes lowered down

"What?", she paled when he lifted her left arm and looked down at the dark mark, "its not how it seems, I was forced into it!"

"but only the willing can get the dark mark?", he said confused

"I was tricked!"

"…what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"I have just been living at the dark lords home, I am forced to serve him, it could be anything from learning the dark arts to pouring him a drink…its pathetic I know. And now im scarred for life by this stupid dark mark and I can never escape him! Maybe now he really has grown bored of me and has chucked me in here, but you have not suffered compared to me, not at all", Hermione cried before sitting herself on the cold damp floor with her head on her knees.

"im so sorry you have been stuck in here, I tried to escape, I tried to be strong but then I had to do the unbreakable vow…please believe me, im still me!"

"You seem different though. How do I know you haven't just been planted here as a spy to find out if the order have any plans?"

"Because its me! Please, you and the order are the only people I have left!", she pleaded

"I don't know, you seem so different! I love you so much, you were my best friend with Harry…I don't know…", Ron turned to look out his cell window, just darkness was all he saw. "Hermione, why does the dark lord keep you with him?"

"…he says I have potential, im not sure what for but that's what he says, I have to take lessons from him when he decides-yet another unbreakable vow I had to make. He teaches me dark magic, but it has helped me…ive been able to defend myself against his followers and if I learn enough I can use his own magic against him…", she said darkly.

"Why did you have to change, why couldn't you have been stronger?"

"Im not weak! You don't understand, you have just been locked up in here, all you feel is the cold…you don't know what pain is like"

"Maybe not, but I know if I was in your position I wouldn't back down, you're just weak"

"Im not fucking weak! _Crucio_", she cursed him for a moment out of anger but stopped as soon as she realised what she was doing. "no…im sorry, I didn't mean…I cant help it when I lose my temper", she stuttered while backing away into one of the, metal bar walls of Ron's cage like cell.

"you really are one of them aren't you", Ron spat through tears.

"Please believe me-", she choked as she felt a pair of hands around mouth and nose through the bars.

"Sorry miss Granger, but this is the way it has to be", she heard the familiar voice of mad-eye moody before blacking out completely.

"what did you do that for!", Ron muttered as he lay Hermione down on the floor peacefully, "at least you didn't kill her…"

"It wouldn't really matter if I had, she isn't one of us anymore, she tortured you for Merlin's sake! She's changed, she may not even realise it…you don't know, she may be here like you said, to spy…I reckon she should be interrogated in the morning"

"ok ok, its just hard to believe…she was my best friend"

"yes, _was_. Merlin help us…if even the brightest girl of her age has lost it, then there is not much hope for us…ill tell the others, inform me when she wakes", moody muttered, his eye whizzing around in its socket. "But, we will see her side of the story, she has explained…but I want to know more"

"What else do you want to know!", Hermione said frustrated, she had been awake for an hour or less and she was shivering from the cold and achy from sleeping on a stone floor. She couldn't believe that she was being interrogated by people she thought were her friends, she knew they would have some questions but she thought they could trust her, like she always trusted them.

"You cant be trusted Hermione, look we have had it harsh in here, you just don't seem like you-know-whose victory has affected you-"

"Sod it, I cant be bothered anymore! I cant believe any of you! My bloody friends, looks like I am truly alone now…you have had it easy, so im not wasting any more time convincing you im on your side!", Hermione breathed. "I don't care, ive been alone for Merlin know how long, I can be alone for longer, I don't need any of you".

"So you're admitting you are a follower of the dark lord?"

"No I am not because im not! Look, if you don't shut up accusing me of things I am just going to get angry again and I cant help anything when I do!"

"You never used to be like that"

"Living with the dark lord may have affected me more then", she admitted, finally realising she had indeed changed. "I need to see him"

"What?"

"I-I need to see the dark lord, I need to see him…he has done this to me, he put so much effort into making me like this, why? Im not a bad person, im not, im not anyone special"

"Maybe you just whored yourself around to get him to keep you-", Ron muttered

"-Levicorpus", she walked over to Ron as he dangled upside down by his foot. "I don't like being called weak, I don't enjoy being called a mudblood but I wont tolerate being called a whore!"

"How the hell can you do wandless magic so well!"

"Practise", she replied simply.

"Lower him down!", Charlie Weasley demanded in the cell with Moody, "we get it already, we aren't gonna get along it seems, but none of us are leaving any time soon. Just settle your differences already!"

"Im not waiting around, im going", Hermione dropped Ron before feeling round the wall with a barred window to the outside.

"Are you mad? The only person who has escaped this place was Sirius and that's only 'cos he could fit through the bars when he turned into a dog! Not to mention the security has tightened since the dark lord took over, anyone who sets one foot outside this place gets taken straight to the dark lord himself-"

"Exactly", Hermione said thoughtfully, "just need to find the weak spot-all walls in Azkaban have one in case of emergency…not many people know that. I just have to have a strong enough spell to break through"

"Hermione, seriously if it was possible don't you think someone would have done it in the past"

"How do you think the death eaters escaped Azkaban last year?"

"Oh I forgot about that, so much has happened since then…"

"I just need the right spell, enough power behind it and the hope I will be captured by a death eater not a dementor…", she wondered off in her own head. She just needed to see the dark lord, she had questions she needed answering and no dungeon in Azkaban was going to stop her-she didn't care about any punishments, she didn't even think of it.

"Its probably impossible to escape from this place, but its not impossible getting caught"

She took a deep breathe, knowing it would take a lot out of her, the death eaters had half a dozen of them escaping, but she had power, she just was afraid to admit it…now she needed it.

"Confringo!", an explosion and the wall shuddered, a few stones fell. "Confringo! Confringo! Confringo!"

.

"Erm milord", a worried looking Wormtail interrupted Voldemort as he sat at the head table in the great hall at Hogwarts. He was enjoying it, being back at his old school, being in a place of power there. Watching all the students before him carefully, the future generations of his empire…

"What is it?", he asked moodily without turning round to look at him.

"Erm, well about the mudblood you chucked in Azkaban last night…she-she escaped milord", Wormtail stuttered. Raising an eyebrow, Voldemort turned around curiously.

"How the fuck did she do that?"

"It s-seems she blasted through her cell, about a dozen guards got her outside but she was unconscious-exhaustion apparently milord"

"Where is she now?"

"W-well they didn't know what to do with her, but because she's a high risk they brought her to your home, Snape granted the permission for it as he thought it would be best milord. I just came to inform you as soon as I could! The other prisoners were in too much shock to do anything, but apparently H-Hermione knew what she was doing the whole time and caused some damage to them whilst there"

"Ok, this girl is really pissing me off now", Voldemort whispered angrily before excusing himself.

Voldemort glared down at the figure of Hermione sitting on the floor in the hall of his home, waiting for him. Looking closer she saw she had a few bruises and a cut lip which was still bleeding slightly, she was visibly tired but she still managed to glare back at him with the same emotion as himself.

"Hi, how are you today?"

"Crucio", he held in on her for a few minutes and listened to her screams, she needed a taster of what he was really about.

"I send you off to Azkaban and next thing I know you have done the impossible, you have escaped"

"Its not impossible if I actually did it", she smirked, "I escaped so I could talk to you, I need answers, I need to know why you keep me here-and don't say because I have potential, that means nothing to me! Many out there have potential…please milord, I apologise for causing a bit of disruption at the prison but really, I much prefer it here"

"you have gotten a bit of cheek haven't you, and since when do you like being here?"

"Ive just realised the order are against me, they don't trust me. So now I have nothing, now I have nothing to lose"

"You are smart, but you do have something to lose, power. I sent you to Azkaban because you weren't disciplined and you didn't listen to me. I thought the dementors would sort you out-"

"-They didn't affect me, I just got sort of cold, I didn't feel any less happy though…it was easy breaking out of Azkaban, you just need enough forced behind the confringo a few times and the wall will break. I didn't intend to escape, I intended to get caught so I would be brought to you"

"Why?"

"Because I also realised when I was in Azkaban, that I like being here...though your followers were a bit rough when they got me", she touched her cut lip and rubbed a bruise.

"What am I going to do with you? You piss me off, you have no discipline and you cause lots of trouble…"

"Im not going to beg you to not send me back to Azkaban, im not like that-and im surprising myself right now. I would have thought I would prefer being with my friends…but there not my friends anymore, they don't act like they are, at least I can do stuff here such as read or learn things", she said truthfully, looking up at Voldemort as he circled her while thinking.

"I think I may allow you to stay, you see im beginning to like you Hermione, I said from the start there is something about you…you are lucky I don't send you back in Azkaban and leave you there"

"I know, thank you, I appreciate this. Sorry about the mess I caused at Azkaban, and I wont get involved with what you or your followers do anymore. But I don't like seeing innocent people being punished, Lucius is a bastard and I wished I had gotten round to torturing him a lot for it".

Voldemort smirked, Azkaban had done her some good then, she was there for only around 12 hours and yet he could see the change, maybe it wasn't the prison what done it, maybe it was just seeing her old friends.

"I wanted to talk to you. I want to know why you did this to me, you made me not mind torturing some people, when I get angry I torture and I cant help it…now I want to be staying here!"

"I didn't do anything to you, I just gave you a few lessons and you enjoyed it-its your doing. I just saw the potential you had what your precious order didn't, you are clever and powerful-why waste that? Don't you realise yet, you are supposed to be one of my followers, you are supposed to do my bidding…", he whispered so she could just hear.

"No, I wont be a walk over, and I will never do what you made me do last night, dress like a slut and sit at your feet! If you want all of that then I suggest you have a word with Bellatrix, im sure she wont mind any of that!", she spat. "I don't support what you do milord, but I would prefer to be here than anywhere else at this moment in time"

"I should be angry with you, after causing trouble last night, destroying a wall in Azkaban and causing a full scale security check as well as interrupting me while I was at Hogwarts…but you know what…I think I can let that go this once, seeing as I may have overreacted last night and the fact you didn't technically escape from Azkaban. Hmm, im being lenient"

"Yes but I appreciate it. I didn't run away, you got rid of me, I just came back"

"Yes only because you wouldn't have anywhere else to go"

"Well maybe, but I didn't try to go anywhere else milord. Look at me, im just a teenage girl with nothing left, its ironic how the one person I have always hated is the person who seems to show the most interest in me these days, everyone else just seems to not care", Hermione looked down sadly.

"I admit I have changed, but in no way am I like you at all! I wont give in to you…"

"you have grown up over the last 24hours…but I will not tolerate any disrespect, I am being too lenient with you-"

"-then I will make it up to you. Please don't send me back to Azkaban, there's no point in living if I have to just sit their being tormented by people I once knew well"

"I will think of something that considers you making it up to me…"

"Thank you milord-my, I would never have thought I would want to be here, I never thought id talk to you like this, I never thought id be like this. Nothing has changed since last night, just I have realised some things…I should hate myself, but what's the point? I cant believe it, but you're all I have, isn't that ironic!". When Voldemort didn't reply, Hermione decided to stand and look up at him as he stood much taller in front of her.

"I like you like this", he said affectionately while running a hand through her hair as he got closer. "I like knowing im all you can rely on"

"Because it makes you feel like such a big man?", she laughed before lowering her eyes nervously.

"No, because it means I mean something to you-", he cut off suddenly as he realised what he had basically implied. "Go", he murmured almost silently, Hermione wasn't stupid, so left quickly, giving him one last look before going completely.

"Today has just been the strangest day, and its not even afternoon…", Hermione wondered to herself as she journeyed through the hallways.

_Is that why he keeps me here?_

_Impossible…_


	12. Things Looking Up

"What is it?", Voldemort moaned at a gentle tap on the door, with his wand he made it open up to show Hermione standing with a tray filled with food and drink.

"Erm, the house elves said you didn't go downstairs to get any dinner, so I thought should bring you some milord", she said politely as she rested the tray in front of him.

"I am very busy"

"That's why I brought it to you", she said cheerfully before turning to leave.

"Wait. Have you had anything to eat?", he asked

"The house elves made me some food when I came back here earlier"

"Well that's not good enough at all, come here and eat", he motioned for the chair opposite him which she hesitantly accepted.

"Its your food, im ok", she shook her head

"if you don't eat you will become ill, you wont look good and most of you will get weak"

"But I don't look to good at this moment in time milord, Im not likely to lose these looks", she laughed before thanking him and beginning to eat. "You know what…I cant believe I willingly served you dinner"

"You must be beginning to like me", he smirked as she raised her eyebrows

"You have changed as well, at least I now admit I have changed but you seem to have done it so I couldn't notice so much"

"So how have I changed?"

"Well since entering this room you have not shouted at me, tortured me or punished me in any way-"

"-You haven't done anything wrong"

"That didn't stop you before", she lowered her eyes to eat.

"I haven't changed, you just accepted who I am and what you are and what happens here. Now you have accepted that, I have less reason to be bad to you"

"Though of course you wont mind hurting me whether its with your wand or with your own body"

"I like the variety", he grinned which she rolled her eyes too. "I sort of missed you when you were at Azkaban, even though you were only gone for about an hour, seeing as the whole night I was having some…fun and I was busy in the morning…it felt strange not having you around"

"So you didn't miss me, you have just grown used to me"

"And you are probably the only person I have ever see so much of on a day to day basis, you even sleep in the room next door. I think that's maybe why you not being here was strange"

"you only remembered I was gone in the morning, what did you do last night? Torture a few more people maybe?"

"Actually no, but I may have gotten a bit rough with some muggle girl, when I woke up she didn't look too good"

"you are disgusting!"

"What? I am the dark lord and I get what I want, if I want a bit of pleasure I get it. Its not my problem if the muggle couldn't deal with me"

"Maybe you could try not being rough, better yet, you could maybe stop raping girls?"

"its up to the girl if she is consensual or not, either way im going to get what I want"

"You know you hurt me like hell when you did it to me", she muttered quietly after a few minutes

"You were a virgin, of course it would hurt. Though I admit you were very good"

"I didn't do anything"

"Yes, but you have a nice figure, I like your personality and you were enjoyable. didn't you like it?"

"No! what a stupid question", she stood up moodily, "ill see you later then milord".

Just before Hermione went to open the door she felt herself being turned around and pinned with her back on the door by Voldemort, it was impossible to struggle as he was strong so she didn't bother after a short moment as he held her wrists tight.

"Now didn't I say be respectful, that means don't be rude", he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her neck.

"technically _you_ were being rude-", he silenced her with his lips upon hers, only for a small moment but it made Hermione completely forget what she was annoyed about.

"What did you do that for?"

"What?"

"You, you kissed me!"

"Ah but technically as you didn't pull away, you kissed me back", he grinned. "Seeing you get all moody and angry, well I couldn't help myself"

"you're the dark lord, the dark lord doesn't kiss muggle born witch prisoners of his-"

"Well it seems I do, and your not a prisoner"

"What am I then?"

"Im not sure", Voldemort admitted before leaning in for another kiss, a more intimate one. Hermione didn't notice he had released her hands and was now playing with her hair with one hand and had the other on her waste. She didn't even realise she herself had placed a hand on his chest, until she felt his hand move down to her breasts.

"No", she breathed, "I have to go", before running out of the door.

Voldemort sat back down at his desk, surprised with himself but still satisfied, he really couldn't resist kissing her.

What a strange feeling.

Hermione sat under the willow tree in the grounds, she was very cold but chose to ignore it, she had other things to think about.

"I cant believe I just did that, I kissed him back, I kissed him back! Why the hell did I do that!", she whined to herself. "He is such an evil bastard, why the fuck did that happen! Im so confused, I should be still angry he sent me to Azkaban! But no, I go serving him dinner and give him a kiss for pudding".

"Sounds very nice", someone tapped her shoulder making her jump.

"Why do deatheaters always creep up on me when I just want to be alone!", turning around she made eye contact with Draco Malfoy in his deatheater robes. "What do you want?"

"Well last thing I knew, you were thrown into Azkaban, next minute while im at school the dark lord is called away, I get called to Azkaban when I finished my lessons to sort out the mess you caused and then I find you here, under the dark lords tree. Putting all those together, I guess you had a rough day"

"What do you care?"

"I don't, I just understand how rough things can get. Its not all fun you know Granger, im a deatheater and im still at school, my job is to help keep the dark lords empire in order and punish those who fail to follow rules and tasks", he sighed before seating himself on the grass. "Its getting dark and you must be freezing, autumn is already upon us and you just wear dresses, you should wear robes"

"I wear what im given, the cold doesn't bother me as I rarely come out anyway. Now what is it that you want Malfoy?"

"Just passing, then I saw you so thought id see what you were up to. I only over heard you saying you served someone dinner and then you gave him a kiss"

"You were always nosy"

"So who it? Not a prisoner?", Malfoy gave her a funny look, "Because maybe you have to give them some dinner, doesn't mean you should feel obliged to kiss them to cheer them up"

"I have not kissed a prisoner, and neither do I intend to"

"Who then…I cant imagine a death eater doing it, no ones allowed to touch you unless in self defence, let alone kiss you without the dark lords permission-", his eyes widened and Hermione could feel him pushing into her mind. With a loud crack Hermione had Malfoy pushed against the tree without touching him.

"Don't use legilmency on me. And don't utter a word about what you may or may not know", she growled

"What like finding out you have a thing for the dark lord?", he laughed as he saw her get angry but let out an oomph as she dropped him on the ground.

"I don't have a thing for the dark lord!"

"So why have you been kissing him then? And why oh why did you drop me, my arse kills!", he groaned

"Serves you right for being nosy", she grinned, "anyway I would rather not talk about matters that I am not even sure I understand, especially with a boy who used to be in some of my classes and gave me a hard time!"

"Good point"

"Why am I even talking to you? I have problems, you are the last person I would want to talk to about them"

"maybe its my good looks", he smirked

"Yes of course it is", she said sarcastically, "just leave me alone. And don't even thinking of mentioning this to anyone, because if I don't get to torture you first, im in no doubt the dark lord will", Malfoy paled much to Hermione's satisfaction.

"Now stop being such a nosy git and go away"

"Fine!", he moaned before storming off in a huff.

"Where have you been?", Voldemort asked as she entered her room, he was laying back on the bed while reading a book.

"I needed some air milord…why are you on my bed?"

"Actually I own the bed, so its my bed, and I can use my property whenever I wish", he lay the book down before standing and giving Hermione a kiss which she pulled away from.

"Why are you doing this? What gives you the right to kiss me-and don't give me all that, that im your property and you can do what you like! Why do you keep acting like this?", she backed away slowly.

"Well the first time I couldn't help it, the second time you looked like you needed it, and just now was out of habit", he smirked as he tried to put his hands on her waist.

"Ok your freaking me out now, what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing, but id appreciate it if you didn't imply that im mad"

"So why do you keep kissing me, only this morning you were torturing me!"

"Aren't I allowed to do both…I think why im being like this is because when I was with that girl last night, I got pleasure, but that was it. Lets just say I enjoy having you around, and you are more interesting, very clever and powerful and also good looking, I have just been lusting for you", he finally admitted.

"I don't get it, you hate me"

"You can hate someone and still lust for them you know, but I don't hate you, Ive already told you im beginning to like you"

"yesterday you hated my guts! Why all of a sudden are you supposedly lusting for me?"

"I don't know and that's the truth-I don't lie. Its only lust I feel for you, have you not for me?"

"No!"

"I know when your lying"

"But I hate you"

"As I said before you can lust for those you hate, yet you do not hate me. I have spent the best part of the day being civil with you"

"I know milord, and I appreciate what you have done for me…"

"ok, ive had enough of these games for today, im in no mood to act childish and have discussions about this sort of thing-", it was his turn to be silenced by Hermione as she stood on tip toes to kiss him on the lips.

"You look like you needed it", she breathed before leaning in for another passionate kiss. Hermione stopped thinking as Voldemort pulled her into his room whilst still kissing her, "oh why am I doing this", she moaned as he began to remove her clothes.

"Curiosity, you want it", he whispered after a moment as she helped remove his clothes. The moment went fast, and before they knew it, Voldemort was on top of her on his bed, "I never took the chance to admire your body, but I think I can do that another time".

"It would be easier to stop your lustful advances if you weren't so damn good looking!"

"I think you would still want it", he smirked before entering himself into her, "im not a gentle lover"

"I never said you were", she moaned as she met his movements.

.

"Morning", Voldemort stroked Hermione's hair from her face as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my, did I really sleep with the dark lord?", she gasped looking around wildly.

"It seems so", he grinned.

"I cant believe that I did that", she said, stunned with herself.

"What about me? I just slept with a muggle born prisoner of mine, whom I have tortured and tried to break on many occasions. That has been the first time in a while I have had a consensual partner, see im not that rough"

"You were, I feel like im in pain, and that's not to mention the bruises", Voldemorts eyes flickered down her breasts and half her stomach, the rest being covered by the duvet. "But…I enjoyed it. Does that sound strange? I enjoyed being in bed with the dark lord, someone who has made my life hell!"

"At least you enjoyed it, I think I preferred having a consensual partner, and I wasn't that rough compared to usual…"

"I would hate to see what you are like when you are rough", she gently covered her breasts what she had just noticed were bare. "Nothing has changed has it though, to you it was just another night of sex"

"No it wasn't. I am cold, sadistic and a murderer, but that doesn't mean you mean nothing. I am still your lord, and you will take lessons from me and you will be punished for misbehaviour…but, I would like you to sleep in here from now on"

Hermione thought for a moment, this is too strange…

"Ok", she replied, knowing it wasn't a request, but part of her wanted to stay in his bedroom.

"Good…I know what you are thinking, your confused, don't worry… I once heard from an old fool that sometimes things just happen, no warnings"

"Dumbledore possibly?", she smiled, "I just cant believe it, im having an affair with a man I cant stand, who has hurt me so much-even just yesterday"

"You only seem to mention my flaws", he joked before getting up to get changed, Hermione's eyes widened as she never realised how muscular and…big he was.

"Ill get someone to heal you, you get along with Snape do you not?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Don't thank me, if you aren't healed then you will be weak", he muttered while pulling on some silky boxers, "And I don't like my property being weak"

"You do realise im not property don't you? You don't own me"

"You do realise that you are wrong, I own you as much as I own the bed you lay in", he smirked at her annoyed expression, "im going to the ministry. Get healed and have some breakfast, then I would like you to research patronus charm in the library"

"Why?"

"Because I told you to, when I get back I want to see how strong yours is-you are not permitted to use magic before then…I will know", he put on his robe with his wand before making some clothes appear for Hermione.

"I got these for you because I thought they would suit you, I didn't want to seem like im being generous though…"

"Thank you milord, some of these are beautiful!", she looked at them while covering herself with his blanket.

"Are you in a good mood or something? You have been kind to me"

"I believe I am. I will make sure Snape comes to heal you within the half hour, he will come here-he is the only person I trust to heal well"

"Thank you, I will stay here then, your bed is comfy milord", she sighed as she snuggled into the blanket.

"I like you like this milord"

"Don't get used to it, im just in a good mood…"

"I wont, but I can enjoy it while your good mood lasts", he grinned before apparating away.

"Fuck! What have I got myself into!", Hermione cried, "Stupid Hermione!", she groaned before laying right back on the bed, unsure what to do.

"And the worst part…I enjoyed it"

"Ive been sent to heal you from the dark lord-who was with you last night", Hermione heard Snape mutter behind the door after knocking twice around 20miinutes later.

"Who are you talking to?", Hermione replied as he made his way into the room. Snape gave a double take when he saw her, before rushing over confused.

"What are _you_ doing in here?"

"I think you can guess", Hermione sighed while trying to cover her dignity. "Can we just get this over with?", Snape didn't reply but handed over a small vial of potion which she gulped down instantly which got rid of all pain she felt.

"And for any bruises…", he handed her a cream, "you can do that when I leave, have you got any cuts or anything?"

"No"

"You are one of the lucky ones, you are in pretty good condition, how did this happen?", Snape asked curiously but still sounding like he cared.

"Well what do you think happened?"

"He got angry with you so raped you to teach you a lesson possibly? I know he has done that a few times"

"Well no. he didn't get angry, he wasn't trying to teach me a lesson and he did not rape me"

"You mean?"

"Yes I was consensual! Now im pretty pissed at myself, I don't need you making me feel worse", Hermione moaned. "He kissed me yesterday, and then last night I sort of kissed him…its complicated and confusing, I don't even like him, he's horrible! But yesterday he seemed nice almost"

"I cant believe that, you of all people, willingly slept with our lord?"

"I enjoyed it though, it just feels wrong, not wrong…just I feel guilty somehow", she wondered aloud.

"Maybe you just did it out of revenge to the order who basically told you to shove it?"

"no, I don't know. I really don't know what to do, he told me everything will stay the same…just I will now sleep in his bed. Oh great, im now his personal slut! That's why he was all nice! Eurgh!", she growled. "Now I feel used"

"he isn't using you, if he was you would be in much more pain than you were before I healed you", Snape assured her. "Look, im a busy man, I have to go. Just tell me, why do you think you kissed him yesterday?"

"I don't know, its like he seduced me without actually doing anything. Just forget it, I have to have breakfast and then do research"

"Fine, I don't do relationship advice, but I believe you should stop getting all overwhelmed, it wont do anything for you. I have to go now, I have places to be, im glad you weren't seriously damaged, it usually takes longer"

"ok, I shall see you around then-if I don't get chucked in Azkaban again or I am killed or whatever…"

"Good evening milord, a house elf informed me to come down here", Hermione said as she walked into the hall where Voldemort already stood waiting.

"You are wearing one of the dresses I got you", he replied while admiring the blue halter neck baby doll dress she wore.

"Yes, well you didn't give me anything causal to wear"

"I like you in a dress", he muttered before handing her a wand. "I trust you have been researching the patronus charm and no how it works?"

"yes milord. But I have used it in the past-"

"-oh? Did you manage to have an animal appear to protect you?"

"Yes an otter. Harry taught me-", she shut up when she the anger flare in Voldemorts eyes for a moment. "Never mind, I have just conjured an otter before, each animal is related to the persons soul and is individual"

"So show me this charm Potter taught you", he huffed which Hermione couldn't help but smile at. Turning away from Voldemort and raising her wand, thinking of a happy thought, the day she found out she was a witch was a pretty strong one. "Expecto Patronum!", a light and an animal prowled round her. Wait, prowled?

"Its not an otter?"

"No, it looks more like a panther, very nice", he said as he watched the large cat circle her before being extinguished.

"But my patronus is an otter?"

"Not anymore", he grinned, "you are good at the charm, im surprised-"

"But how did it change!", she cried.

"Things change, as do patronus's if there is a big change in ones life"

"Well coming here must have made a much bigger impact than I originally thought", she whispered, "why a panther?"

"Because you are brave, strong, powerful and seductive"

"What do you know about patronus's? its not like you have ever conjured one!"

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Because you need happy thoughts?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Expecto patronum!", he boomed, a sliver and a slide of a massive snake was possible to see, he extinguished it almost as soon as he made it. "I _am_ capable of happy thoughts"

"What is your happy thought?", she asked curiously.

"I shall tell you if you tell me yours", he smirked.

"Fine. I thought about when I first became a witch-maybe not a big deal to you but it was for me"

"That's strange, that's the thought I had…learning I was a wizard"

"_Really_? Not killing Harry as I would assume?"

"Don't say that boys name! and no, it was satisfying but it didn't make me happy", he laughed.

"good to know", she said sarcastically under her breath. "Ok, Ive shown you what I can do, why was you so desperate for me to learn it?"

"I just wanted to see what your patronus looks like", he grinned before going over to give her a kiss on her forehead. "We will carry on with our lessons in the morning, today I just wanted to come back here and use you all night-"

"-_use_ me, yeah I get it milord", she cut in annoyed, "id rather go to bed now im tired. _My_ own bed"

"that's a shame, because you sleep in _my_ bed from now on and you will only go to bed when I say. Why are you annoyed?"

"because im not a slut who will just be used whenever you feel like it! You may be my lord, but I am not your personal sex slave!", she growled. "I wish I didn't kiss you yesterday, then I wouldn't have all this bother and confusion now!"

"Careful", he narrowed his eyes. "You will not speak to me as you do. You are the most ungrateful girl! I give you so much, I have even been nice to you and allowed you to sleep in my bed when I could just chuck you in the dungeons and only bring you out when im bored!", he shouted scaring Hermione slightly. "I could have forced you to go back to Azkaban, I could have been extremely rough with you last night, I could make every minute of your life hell-because I can!"

"I know", she said tearfully.

"Don't cry, I don't want to see it! Now get out of my sight, ive wasted too much time with you", he spat.

"Im sorry, I just don't know what to do. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is", she pleaded. "Please, what do I do? Just accept you messing with my head? Im here to learn from you, for reasons I don't even know. You are my lord-the dark lord, and I am just the muggle born girl who should be doing her seventh year at Hogwarts to prepare for her NEWT's. But no, I may sound ungrateful but I don't care, im here, doing things I shouldn't be doing"

"You are here because I have decided so"

"Remember that night you raped me? That was one of the worst times of my life, but it didn't bother you. that's why I don't know what to do, and that is why im so confused! Because my life isn't that important in your eyes, im just a trophy and a puppet, just a toy to play around with when you are bored! Im worth more than that-even if you don't think so". she took a few steps back while shaking her head, "Ive changed my mind, if I was able to escape here I would! Though the order don't seem to care about me, they care more than you", she cried before running out, dropping the wand on the floor.

"Woman. Now I remember why I never bothered when I was younger", he groaned before accioing the wand into his hand.

.

"Where is she!", Voldemort muttered to himself before getting into bed to see Hermione was no where to be seen. Marching into his library, he raised his wand to curse her before realising she was sleeping while curled up on his sofa. Her soft curls framed her face, and her eyes were closed tight yet her lips were pouted and slightly open.

"I could just take you now my sleeping beauty", he stroked her cheek, "you don't even realise the lust you stir in me…and yet you complain how hard your life is. Such a foolish girl…if only you knew what I think about, if you accept me, I could make you so much more than you are…just another night like yesterday".

Voldemort grinned before leaving her where she was, she cheered him up even when she was asleep-though it was easy for her to piss him off just as much.

.

Hermione's birthday was only a few weeks later and things had changed.

For one, Hermione and Voldemort's rollercoaster was still going on but the twists and turns were smoother. And as Voldemort told her, while she slept, he would make her so much more, he intended to when the moment was right.

"Im so tired", Hermione moaned as she came to sit at the table for breakfast where Voldemort was waiting, wearing just a small night dress and messy hair she moaned before leaning her chin on her hand.

"Morning sunshine", he smirked as she gave him a dirty look, "you shouldn't have stayed up so late if you was going to be all tired in the morning"

"You had new books brought in milord, of course I had to have a look!"

"Ah never mind, how is it that you still look perfect even when sleepy? Only your hair is out of place and even that looks good"

"If your complimenting me just so you can have a quickie, forget it", she tutted. "Can you pass me some tea please milord?", she yawned, but blinked a few times as he handed her a box instead of what she asked for, "What's this?"

"You had better open it to find out", he relaxed into his chair. Hermione gave him an odd look before clutching the box and slowly opening it, fully opening it her jaw dropped as she found a silver chain sitting neatly inside, the pendant was a walnut sized emerald heart with a silver snake twisted round it.

"Its beautiful, why did you get me this?"

"Happy birthday", he grinned before standing up behind her and placing it round her neck carefully. "You probably forgot it was your birthday, but I didn't and I thought you should have something".

"Wow, thank you, I love it…I cant believe you would get this for me"

"You deserve it, you have behaved lately, you have excelled in your skills in magic and also…I wanted to treat you"

"Thank you", she smiled as she gazed happily at the pendant. "You have been almost kind all the time over the last few weeks, im grateful"

"Almost?"

"You still kill and torture people regularly, your hardly kind"

"Point taken. I like you though, you are interesting and sexy"

"im not sexy, and you told me them things don't bother you when I first came here"

"I changed my mind", he licked his lips before stealing hers. "And you are sexy, why else do you think I get like this?", she shrugged making him laugh.

It really was a happy birthday.

Unexpected.


	13. HappyBirthday

"Milord, its not even noon", Hermione giggled as she felt a pair of hands behind her on her waist pulling her into a small room in the hall. "Milord?", she questioned confused as he didn't reply, "you!", she cried angrily when she saw that it was Lucius making sure the door was closed.

"What are you doing!"

"Happy birthday princess, I thought I would give you a present of my own", he smirked evilly while raising his wand.

"What are you going to do?", Hermione asked nervously, her eyes darting to his wand and back to his eyes. "You know the dark lord will punish you for this"

"He informed us that we could not use our wands against you unless in self defence, and in no way can we sexually use you…he said nothing about anything else"

"Like what?", she asked but was met by a hard slap across her cheek, knocking her over and making her land awkwardly, hurting her even more. "What the hell!", she cried out in pain, "I could kill you right here, right now"

"No, actually you cant. This room has been charmed so no magic cant be used, only when the door is open is it possible, its been here for years…now you may be excellent with a wand, but you aren't too good at much else, especially for a muggle!"

"Im not a muggle! Why are you doing this!", she screamed as he pulled her up by her hair.

"To teach you a lesson, apparently you have been treating this place like its your own-no matter how much he fucks you, you are not our lords equal", he laughed as he started to beat her.

.

"I think I got a bit carried away milord", Lucius confessed after bringing Hermione too Voldemort, unconscious battered and bruised.

"I have started to care for the girl in a way, and she has been so good lately…but I wont punish you, but in future you will not touch her in any way, if you do then you will find it's the last thing you ever do"

"Of course milord, I do apologise, I just couldn't help it…I hate her so much"

"You have your demons, understandable", he replied simply, "you may leave".

"Hermione, Hermione!", he shook her till she woke up.

"Ow!", she gasped when she woke, looking around wildly before looking down her at beaten body, "Lucius!"

"Yes I know, and he has been dealt with", Voldemort lied, "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like im ok!"

"That can easily be fixed, but are you ok?"

"No, ive just been attacked in your residence, I thought I would be safe here!"

"you are, but this sort of thing was going to happen eventually, my followers don't like you so much-especially Lucius. Im sorry it happened on your birthday though"

Hermione gave him a deep look in his eyes before exclaiming, "you dont mind that he did it!"

"what?"

"You may be brilliant at occlumency but I can tell your lying!", she looked angrily into his eyes. He swore before handing her a few vials to heal, they sat in silence for a few minutes as she healed, Hermione not looking at him.

"I know you are supposedly 'entitled' to hurt me, but ive liked how its been the past couple weeks-and you have hurt me during those weeks but only out of punishment, now im being punished for nothing!"

"Are you still in pain?"

"Just a tad, nothing what wont go", she spat. "Why did you do this? You had me beaten up!"

"I didn't, I just didn't punish him when he brought you to me…me and you get along, but I want more, I want utter devotion from you, I want to be all you can think about-because when that happens, you will be truly mine"

"You are sick! So you think me being hurt will then make me want to be closer to you? Why do you want that so much!"

"because then, you will be willing to serve me, show your skills to the world…if im going to have a woman living in my home its either going to be a maid or a follower of mine! And you are frustrating me so much now-"

"Fine, I will be the maid, because I hate you so much!", she said angrily before storming off. "happy birthday indeed!"

Hermione huffed as she made her way down to the kitchens, a place she had been a couple of times for company, the house elves were very good hosts with their food.

"Hello miss! Miss looks hurt", one by the name of gilly said while handing her a butterbeer.

"Its ok, the dark lord healed most of it, and it doesn't hurt so much now. Can I just stay here for a little while?"

"Of course miss", one smiled while making a chair appear.

"Thank you…Eurgh, I cant believe that man! I know im nothing special, and I know im technically a prisoner…but still, I didn't think he would have this done to me so randomly-and on my birthday!", she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Its miss's birthday?", one asked to which she nodded, "Happy, happy birthday!", they all chanted making her giggle.

"Thank you. He was really nice to me this morning, he even got me this necklace and its beautiful. Im so stupid, he's the dark lord, of course this sort of thing was expected, I just forgot he was really like this!", she wiped her eyes, "he ruined my life, and yet I started to like him, its weird"

"Happy birthday miss!", they all cheered after a moment when one brought out a large three tier birthday cake with lots of coloured icing splattered everywhere-very messy but it smelt tasty. It was lit with one small candle at the top in the middle, "make a wish"

"Oh! Wow thank you! Erm", she closed her eyes for a moment thinking before blowing it out with a smile, "thank you, that's made my day"

_I wish I can be happy, really happy._

"May I have a slice?", Hermione asked politely.

"Of course miss, its all yours"

"No, no", she shook her head, "I will have one slice, and then I would like you all to share the rest between you, you deserve that"

"Thank you very much miss! We is all happy miss visits!", they beamed before leaving to carry on with their work, cooking and cleaning for the dark lord.

Hermione sat on her chair in deep thought, unknown to her that at that very moment Voldemort was torturing a prisoner in the dungeons out of boredom and frustration.

Hermione made her way back upstairs after an hour or so, and healing every bruise and cut she could see. The place was deserted.

She didn't mind though, she preferred it, and it brought a sort of peace to her mind.

"I should be celebrating with my friends…except I now haven't got any…fun birthday! Eurgh, and ive been attacked as well, and im living in the dark lords home and I am just so alone-could it get any better?", she muttered to herself sarcastically.

"Im so bored, I need something to do, and sod lessons with him today, im only ever taught stuff I don't want to know"

"Hey Granger, what are you doing out and about?", Draco Malfoy tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"You made me jump!-Again!", she gasped but kept on walking as he walked by her side.

"Woah, how did you get that?", Draco said after a moment after looking at her, turning her around so he could get a better look.

"What, what!"

"You got a black eye, how did you get that?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh damn I thought I healed everything", she muttered, "can you do it for me please?". he nodded and healed it simply with his wand.

"So are you going to tell me how you did it?"

"Ask our lord…or better yet, your father", she sneered before opening a nearby door just to get away from him, she stepped back in surprise to see it was a small but cosy lounge she had never seen before. "Ive never seen this-"

"Never mind, what do you mean? did my father have something to do with that?", Malfoy ask worriedly while seating himself opposite where Hermione had sat, on a squishy sofa in front of a roaring fire which brought the only light to the room.

"Your father attacked me and our lord didn't even punish him for it, for reasons I have no idea! I healed everywhere I could see, I must have just forgotten about my face because I cant see it"

"Really? I know he has it in for you, I never would have thought he would be allowed to hurt you though"

"Well he was allowed""

"My father can make someone feel extreme pain with a wand, he could kill in an instant"

"He didn't use a wand, the room where magic is useless? Well that makes it even more scary, because now I realise even if there was no magic…death eaters would still be bigger and stronger even without wands"

"So my father beat you? Wow, that's new…Happy birthday by the way, the dark lord mentioned it the other day"

"Its unlike you to tell me to have a happy birthday"

"Well its unlike you to be talking to me at all", he smirked.

"And vice-versa, but thank you, but it's a rubbish birthday…the dark lord isn't as nice as I was beginning to think he was"

"you know he wont change, you two have maybe got too close lately, you don't seem to realise he does not feel them sort of emotions"

"if your implying im in love or something then your wrong, I feel nothing, for anyone. Just hate at this moment in time"

"Then you better do something about that"

"Your right…where abouts is your father or the dark lord even?"

"Busy as usual probably, I don't know. The dark lord allows me to come here whenever I want, that doesn't mean I no what's going on all the time"

"Ok, ok…I just think its time I showed the dark lord what im really made of, im getting pissed off now"

"Hmm, if you were still at Hogwarts you would probably be head girl, and we would share rooms, I think that wouldn't be such a bad idea now…"

"Shut up! And what, your head boy?"

"Of course", he grinned. "But I like you like this, you could almost be a Slytherin, If you wasn't a mudblood"

"Don't call me that. And I have no wish to be associated with Slytherins"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you are", Draco, "your even wearing a necklace owned by Slytherin himself!", he came over to Hermione's side to get a better look at it, "wow"

"This wasn't owned by Slytherin, for three reasons. One, its highly unlikely Slytherins possessions would still be around today, two, the dark lord would not give me his ancestors possession and three…why the fuck would Slytherin own a necklace!", Hermione laughed. Draco sighed, and turned the pendant over to show her. A distinct S sat in the centre of the heart at the back, "this doesn't make sense-"

"-Getting cosy in here?", Voldemort butted in after opening the door wearing a black billowing robe and a frowned expression, his dark hair was swept across his forehead giving him a rugged but still sexy look-annoying Hermione a lot.

"Actually no", Hermione rolled her eyes, as Draco quickly moved away from her, as his head was near her breast area it would of looked like something it wasn't.

"I know its your birthday but still, crucio", he showed no emotion as she writhed and screamed from the pain, finally gasping for breath as he released her from the curse. "No need to be rude now is there, why are you here?"

"I had nowhere else to go, and Malfoy followed me while we talked, I didn't even know this place existed"

"Its just a small room to go to if I need to think. Go Draco", Malfoy didn't need telling twice, and quickly left with just a nod as he passed. "So my sweet, I see such anger inside of you, why?"

"Why do you think", she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, I didn't do anything wrong, I just may have given a follower permission to do something…that is all"

"That is all? That is all! _Crucio_!", she growled, hitting him with the curse, he only fell back slightly, but he didn't show any pain or hurt and simply walked up to Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"Wait-how comes im not dead! The unbreakable vow-"

"Because I don't want you dead, so I 'allowed' that last one"

"You pissed me off"

"So that gives you right to curse your lord?"

"Your not my lord though! You just took over me! Now just get out of my life, you are nothing more than a selfish half blood named _Tom Riddle_ who just wanted to fit in"

"What did you just call me?", his eyes flashed red

"Tom. Riddle. didn't you hear me!", she shouted.

"Crucio!", he held it on her for the longest he had ever held it on her, her screams and cries of pain did nothing to stop him, even as she thrashed withered on the sofa she was on, tears streamed down her cheeks and she could hardly breathe. Finally, he stopped.

"You will never, ever, call me by that name again. Do I make myself clear?", she nodded while shaking, "good. I apologise for my actions earlier, it wasn't right, and I see I was wrong"

"That means nothing to me", she spat.

"So how do I make it up to you?"

"I hate what you did, but I cant punish you with what im feeling…", she sighed.

"I have apologised-I never apologise, count that as my punishment then"

"it may have taken a lot for you to say it, but im still unhappy"

"So you want me to punish Lucius, I wont do that as I will not punish my followers for doing nothing at all-though you may not believe that. If I go around punishing my deatheaters for no reason I will lose the respect they give me, and without that, they will weaken"

"Then…the next time Lucius screws up anything, can I be the one who punishes him?", she asked darkly.

"Oh?", Voldemort smirked.

"This isn't for you, its for me", she growled, "and I hate you at this moment in time so please leave me be"

"No, but the way you talk is making me melt right now", he whispered seductively.

"No, im not in the mood for anything like that, im pissed at you, and I don't care if you torture me for being rude-it nothing you haven't done before. Ive changed my mind, the next time I see Lucius, im going to make him hurt so bad he will wish he was dead! I might not be able to defend myself without magic, but I can bloody destroy with it!"

"That's what I want to hear"

"oh just leave me alone! Its my birthday and ive already been harmed by your follower, I don't want to see you, so birthdays may not mean much to you but they did to me"

"why do you think I got you that necklace?"

"I-I, well im grateful you gave it to me and im not complaining. Is this really Slytherins because that's impossible"

"How is it impossible? And yes, it belonged to my ancestor"

"then why did you give it to me?"

"Because I think you could take care of it…it belonged to my ancestor and he gave it to some woman, it took my a while to track it down"

"then why take all the trouble to do that, and then just give it to me?"

"like I said, you would taker good care of it, and I would rather know where it is at all times and be able to see it rather than have it stashed in a bank vault deep underground, it looks beautiful on you"

"thank-oh, your doing it again! Are you like the lord of sweet talking or something"

"I am lord of many things", he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I could show you"

"I bet you will", he tried to stop herself grinning because she was still annoyed with him but couldn't help it. "You may be my lord, but I am a lady and I wont be seduced by you", she smirked

"Ah, but you are not quite a lady, only the dark lady shall be called such and seeing as one doesn't exist…", he leant down to kiss her, "_yet_", she didn't hear the last bit.

"In some ways I hate you, in other ways I don't"

"A nice mixture then"

"Im still annoyed with you though"

"If it makes you more ferocious, then I don't care", he smirked.

"'The rise and fall of the dark lord', an interesting book you have here milord…", Hermione smirked as she skimmed through Voldemorts books a week after her birthday, he sat casually on the sofa writing notes of some kind, but stopped to roll his eyes.

"Its good to see what others believe happened to me the last time…and I can see where I did-I admit, fail. What are you doing nosing through my books for?"

"im bored, there's nothing to do here", she whined. "Ok, you teach me when you can and that, but I get bored when im not being taught"

"Maybe you should get a job then"

"How can I get a job, im a prisoner of the building, I cannot leave!"

"How about I offer you a job?"

"Well technically it would be the same as im doing now, you order me to do something and I do it, I don't get anything in return but I do it so I don't get punished", she tutted. "Oh I know what you are thinking, you want me to be a death eater-well sorry, but its not happening"

"No, I don't want you a death eater, I did, but not anymore…it would make you equal to them"

"oh yes, I forgot, im worth much less right", she huffed.

"If you don't shut up I wont be too pleased", Voldemort threatened, "no, I was going to say you are much more valuable! Have you not realised this yet? I would never allow someone unworthy to sleep in my bed as if it were their own, allow someone to talk so casually to me and still not break you".

He motioned for her to pour him a drink, something she had gotten used to though she knew it would be easier and quicker if he did it himself. "And it will not be the same as it is now, because it wont be odd jobs…what would you like to do?"

"Well, I always wanted to work in crime prevention and law enforcement-obviously that didn't work out", she sighed.

"You could still work for law enforcement"

"No thanks, I don't believe in many of your laws milord"

"How would you like to be my body guard?", Hermione laughed, "im being serious"

"Why in hell would you of all people need a body guard?"

"I don't need one, but I still have many enemies-many secret societies out there trying to bring me down, I want you to be there…ive been thinking about it for a few weeks…it would get you out of this place more and I would be with you, it could be better than teaching you…will you think about it?"

"You don't need a guard, someone even threatens an attack on you and they will be dead within an instant!"

"its good to have back up and I believe you fit the part"

"Why not have an experienced wizard, a deatheater", she sat back, stunned.

"Because my deatheaters maybe great wizards, but they have duties, I would rather let them do as they always do…are you considering it then? Come on, I don't need a guard, but i5aqr;la;blv,mz12\ ,kn2y691ts preferred", he grinned.

"I don't know, its just so random, I could never protect you milord, seriously", she raised her eyebrows.

"I think you don't realise how much you are capable of"

"Will you remove the unbreakable vows I made to you milord?", Hermione asked a couple of days later, not having seen him in that time as he was away, but when he came back she had to ask.

"I don't think the vows are needed anymore", he muttered, he spent the only a few minutes to remove them, easy as that. "Better?"

"Much", she smiled. "Where have you been?"

"In Italy, made a visit to their government"

"Aren't you in charge of everywhere?"

"Well yes, but each individual country has its own country and leader, I just lead the leaders…get me"

"Yes, I do, so that's why you still get trouble"

"Of course, and where would the fun be if there wasn't any?", he smirked.

"You know what, ive thought about what we talked about the other day…and it sounds really appealing now"

"Really?"

"Well anything that gets me out of here is good"

"So you accept?"

"I will probably regret it, but yes, I have nothing to lose", she shrugged with a smile.

"And I promise you, you wont die while im still alive"

"How comforting", she laughed as he leaned down to kiss her. "And I know nothing of protecting anyone, though technically im not protecting you…as you can do that yourself, but oh well, something new right"

"And your first day starts tomorrow, we are going to Hogsmeade to have a drink to celebrate"

"You are serious about taking me to such a public place? Everyone either thinks im dead or just some broken slave in your household, a prisoner of war"

"Well it's a chance to show them that's not true", Voldemort stroked her hair out of habit, "you know you are just on a trial run, if you don't rise to the standards I expect-"

"-I understand perfectly", she cut into his sentence, "can I cover up my dark mark though? I don't like it-I mean, I just don't want to give off the wrong impression, I don't want people still hating me when I haven't done anything wrong"

"You shall wear robes, no one shall see it"

"Thank you milord, I appreciate it"

"I have to leave for a few hours, I have some business downstairs to attend to…I came up to see how you were and you are fine"

"Business? Oh ok…", she drifted off knowing what he meant. "See you later then milord, Draco said he would meet up with me soon anyway"

"Meet up?"

"Yeah, I don't hate him as much as I did, he's alright really-well sometimes. He is just a bit stuck up"

"If meeting up ends up with you two meeting more than often-", Voldemort narrowed his eyes making Hermione laugh.

"You think im going to go off with him? Seriously, I just get along with him now, and even if I did like him like that-do you really think a Malfoy of all people would get off with a muggleborn? What do you care anyway?"

"Because you are mine and no one else", he threatened with his wand poking into her cheek, "remember that. Ill see you soon", he went off in a storm.

"There's the thanks I get for now risking my life for him, bastard"

...

Sorry its shorter than usual, just been busy...

Oh and the body guard thing-i got the idea from KillBill 1, if you havent seen it then ill explain the part i mean. A chinese sort of mafia boss is capable of killing within two seconds of being iinsulted and feels no remorse, she is one of the best assasins in the world. Though she is very capable of defending herself, she has a personal bodyguard, and she is just a school girl. The thing is, this school girl is just as sadistic and good at killing as her, so is offered the job as it is obvious she has something 'special'.

Get me?


	14. A Question

"This is so strange", Hermione breathed as she and Voldemort sat in The Three Broomsticks, it was like she had never left, everyone was talking being lively and friendly, "I feel like im back home".

People had of course gone quiet when they arrived, and avoided their table at all costs, but after a few minutes things seemed to settle.

"Im a regular", he grinned.

"Wow, I never thought id hear the dark lord has a local pub to visit…No wonder they seem ok with you"

"They aren't, but they have realised I wont do anything unless they do something wrong"

"you sound almost nice"

"If im going to have a drink where I came when I was younger, then I want it to be the same as it was, just here in Hogsmeade", he said before ordering himself a whiskey and Hermione a butterbeer. "No alcohol for you, you are still a child"

"im of age!"

"Well I changed the law, you have to be over the age of 20 to drink, nice change-think yourself lucky you don't like in some countries where the limit is 21"

"Well it was 18, and since when do you care about alcoholic teens?"

"I don't. But tough luck", he chuckled. "A few people are giving you looks", he narrowed his eyes when they received their drinks, he slowly raised his wand but was stopped by Hermione.

"Of course they will, last people heard was I has been captured by you! Please don't start anything when no one is doing anything wrong", she pleaded, after a moment he put his wand back in his pocket. "This is the first time I have been out and it is just so strange…"

"Oh you shall get used to it, for informal events like now and much more formal events…I believe the Malfoy's are holding a 'party' for Halloween, a costume one though…not something I believe I shall enjoy"

"Oh I think you will, you like Halloween don't you, and for a costume you can just come in a nice orange pumpkin outfit", she joked which he rolled his eyes at. " I love Halloween"

"As do I, but I don't fancy the whole costume thing", he took a sip from his drink and sat back watching Hermione who was watching someone else who was on his way over to their table. A man in his fifties possibly, with a short goatee beard and strong features stood before Voldemort

"I see you have brought your new slut with you", he spat, Voldemort just laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I work for an organisation looking to see you fall, your games will end", he growled. "You have destroyed my life and you don't even know me! I live to see you die, Avada ked-"

"Crucio!", the man screamed on the floor as the pub went silent, unsure what to do, many gasps were heard as they looked up at the person who used the curse. "No one will harm milord, let alone try to kill him, consider this a warning", Hermione announced before chucking the wizard out via magic, "no one dare raise a wand on my lord in my presence", she threatened while seating herself back down in a huff.

Voldemort looked at her, startled more than anything before motioning for people to get on with it.

"What did you just do?"

"That guy was going to kill you!", she exclaimed after taking a sip from her drink.

"He tried, but he would not have succeeded…though wow, you are hot"

"huh?"

"You did what I asked, you did what you could to protect me, I didn't even need to raise my wand…and I told you that I find you very sexy when you get all angry. Im pleased with you, you actually tortured someone who is not a death eater"

"when I get angry I cant help it…but I don't regret it, it is like because he deserved it that I don't feel guilty", she said confused with herself, "That is so unlike me"

"At least I know you are serious about your new job, I think you will enjoy it after a while…that wizard you just chucked out, he is nothing compared to what you may be faced with…he didn't fight back, just remember that and don't get yourself killed"

"I wont", she smiled before kissing him, but then being interrupted by a cough. Looking up she saw Grindelwald looking awkward, "is this like the new hangout for your people milord?"

"Well I saw the action from across the pub, thought I should come over and see who the marvellous woman was, to my surprise its you", he smiled, "since when have you been such an expert at the curse?"

"im not"

"Grindelwald, a surprise I admit to see you here", Voldemort questioned with his eyes.

"I was just visiting the school, thought I would come here for a drink before im off. You are quite close now?"

"I don't see what that has got to do with you"

"of course, I apologise milord", he bowed his head oddly.

"But…I think I consider Hermione as…what is that word?"

"Lover?", Hermione asked, he didn't reply but put his hand on her thigh while taking a sip from his drink. She skipped a heartbeat…am I really in a relationship with the darkest man on earth? The man who made my life hell and killed close ones to me, who I hate? She thought, but I don't hate him.

She wasn't a lover where love was involved, it was like a strange girlfriend/boyfriend affair they were having.

"I shall be seeing you tomorrow, we have things to discuss", Voldemort told him to which he nodded to.

"I have to be going, places to be you know milord".

"He is related to the dark wizard Dumbledore defeated isn't he?", Hermione asked after he left.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Im not stupid, that's how. You killed whatever relative it was to him not long ago, why the hell would he want to work for you?"

"His father was defeated by Dumbledore when I was young, Grindelwald , the one you know, had nothing and hated his father for being weak and being beaten. Lets just say he wants to show he is better than his father was, and also well…I probably would have killed him also if he hadn't of become a follower"

"How pleasant of you"

"He is very wise though, lots of experience and he isn't weak-just what I need…you look anxious?"

"I don't know…just what you basically implied just now, do you see me as your lover?"

"You sleep in my bed, we have a sexual relationship and I believe I do care about you…so yes, I do"

"That is so weird"

"Why?"

"Because, well we are so incompatible that we are compatible…its strange"

.

"Crucio!", Hermione cursed a wizard who raised his wand at Voldemort in France during a meeting, she did it before she even thought about it, "please keep your wands by your sides unless in need or during combat, I think my lord would appreciate that"

"Thank you Hermione…now where was I?", he smirked as she sat back down with no emotion showing if she was disgusted with herself or anything.

This was weeks later, and each time Hermione went out with him she seemed to get more and more relaxed with being with him in public and even using dark magic-especially on others.

Even she had noticed it, she hated that she didn't seem to mind torturing as she knew it was wrong, but still it was as if she had gotten used to it so it wasn't such a big deal.

She hated the dark arts, but she was relaxed around it, strange.

.

"Come on out!", Voldemort moaned as he lay on his bed waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom, "we were supposed to be at the Malfoy's half hour ago"

"You are the dark lord, I don't think they will mind", she called back with a giggle to her tone, "im sorry, I just need two more seconds, at least I made the effort to dress up!"

Voldemort sighed as he wait patiently for Hermione, he didn't bother with any costume but wore regal black robes many could only dream of just seeing, let alone wear. He wasn't sure why he was waiting, when he could demand her to hurry or punish her for keeping him waiting, he just preferred getting along with her than not, though they argued daily about little things.

He looked up as he heard the door creak, and his mouth fell open as he saw Hermione come out with a smile.

"Wow, when you told me you were getting yourself an outfit, I didn't think it would be like this", he gasped.

"I thought id try something different", she smiled and looking down at her outfit. She wore a pure white full length gown where the skirted part came away from the tight fitting top and was encrusted with small diamonds in various random places, the strapless top fell low enough to show some cleavage tastefully but not so much that everyone would get an eyeful, it looked much like a wedding dress Hermione had dreamed of when she was a child.

(AN: to get an idea of the sort of thing, i283./albums/kk293/SimplyMeWedding/dress.jpg).

Her hair lay in ringlets down to her waist, and past the angels wings on her back, moving like real wings.

"Knowing your people, everyone will be dark and disturbed, so I thought id try something different, I think an angel is as far away from the norm there don't you think"

"You do look like an angel, like one from them fairytales I used to read when I was a young boy in the orphanage, fairytales being the only books that I could get a hold of-"

"-Is this your way of telling me I look nice?"

"You look more than nice"

"Not too 'good' for you?", good meaning that she wasn't a bad person.

"Oh I don't think so"

"I asked the house elves to bring me a dress to the sort of description I had in mind, they brought me a muggle wedding dress, but I think the wings will stop people thinking im some bride"

"I never realised how beautiful you really are", Voldemort said looking her up and down making Hermione blush.

"Thank you milord, you look rather dashing yourself, what are you supposed to be?"

"The dark lord in a good mood", he said simply

"Fair enough", she smiled but he gripped her arm before she could do anything else.

"You may look good for me, but you may also be looking good to others, remember you belong to me", he crashed his lips onto hers almost violently, Hermione didn't reply, but looked away nervously before being apparating away to Malfoy manor and into a dark hallway.

"You must show me respect at all times"

"Of course milord", she growled annoyed. He put his arm around her waist and magically opened a large heavy wooden door she hadn't noticed before, she almost fell over in shock at the amount of people in the room she had not expected to be so big-almost as big as the great hall at Hogwarts and decorated with Halloween decorations-not the tacky muggle stuff, real live stuff.

Hundreds of people were before her and Voldemort, all in costumes of some sort-none in white.

"Ah, milord…thank you for visiting our home", Lucius came out of nowhere dressed as some kind of king with his wife by his side dressed as what appeared to be a queen, how typical was all Hermione thought.

"I didn't wear a costume"

"That is quite ok milord", Lucius bowed before raising and giving Hermione a dirty look. "Our guests are all my families connections to the upper class, and your followers of course"

"If you are implying im not good enough to be here-", Hermione started but was silenced by Voldemorts grip on her waist tightening.

"I must apologise on behalf of Hermione, she seems to have such anger inside, she is not on the best terms with Lucius"

"No apologies needed milord", Narcissa spoke for the first time. Hermione took the chance to take a look at her and to notice she was indeed very pretty, in her forties or even fifties but she had a glamorous flair to her, he blue eyes looked into Voldemorts as she pushed her long blonde hair away from her face. "It is a pleasure to have you here in our home, we are always welcome and I hope you find our hospitality to your liking"

"It is a pleasure to be here, Hermione is also very grateful to be here"

"Of course, its an honour to be in the home of such a pure-blooded family", Hermione lied through gritted teeth and a fake smile, "I am very grateful for my lord to bring me and im very lucky"

"We shall enjoy our time here then, if you will excuse us for a few minutes, I just need to see Hermione outside", Voldemort quickly muttered before dragging Hermione back out into the hallway and into a secluded area. "Oh fuck I need you"

"What are you doing? We have only been here five minutes!", Hermione gasped as he lay a trail of kissed down her neck.

"Five minutes to long, seeing you in that dress…I wanted you then, I just need a quickie and then I wont bother you again tonight, maybe", he added with a smirk as he charmed her dress to shrink in size so he had easier access.

.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked alongside Voldemort, quite flushed, glad he had fixed her dress to how it was. She stood next to him for what felt like hours for her, she ignored everyone around her, she hated dark wizards and she knew the majority of the people in the room were either dark or just rich snobs.

"Hermione, Hermione!", Voldemort tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up at him realising she had been day dreaming the whole time she had been with him. "Could you kindly just go, you are embarrassing me while you ignore people!"

"Fine!", she moaned and stormed off across the room.

"Hermione, I didn't realise you were here", Malfoy muttered cheerfully when she bumped into him. "I was upstairs when the dark lord arrived and I didn't expect him to bring you. Wow, you look pretty", he complimented.

"Thanks, and you are a vampire?"

"Well yeah, see my fangs", he gave a toothy grin showing two very realistic fangs, he was dressed in a cape and his hair was slicked back like he had it when he was younger. "No wonder the dark lord is all over you at the moment though, you are quite hot. I have to avoid Pansy, she is looking for some kind of proposal from me while dressed as some devil slut, I don't even like the girl unless I fancy a fuck-"

"-Oh poor you", Hermione said sarcastically. "Im so bored, I cant stand having to stand by the dark lords side just so he looks good, then I have to listen to random people talk…he's just sent me away because im embarrassing him by ignoring everyone…"

"Sounds like you", he grinned, "but these things bore me as well, only rich people or followers of the dark lord can come, and so its not exactly that fun. I just need a bit of upbeat music and im ok"

"Well why don't I charm the band playing them depressingly classical songs to be silent, and I sort some tunes out", Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Can you do that?", Draco asked, before grinned when Hermione clicked her fingers and the band stopped playing and loud upbeat disco music started playing. "Now this is what im talking about"

"Now it's a party", Hermione laughed before starting to dance happily with Malfoy, not realising everyone was looking over at them, annoyed.

"Having fun?"

"Yes now I am!", Hermione giggled before turning around to who was talking to her, facing Voldemort who was not looking too amused.

"You are a guest, you do not change the music and you do not annoy fellow guests"

"Im just having fun milord, come on, no one liked that classical stuff! Its Halloween we should be partying not being all formal, we are dressed up after all!", Hermione stood up for herself.

"You are so rude, you are disrespecting me and the Malfoy's home. You are going home", Voldemort growled.

"Please milord, its ok, it was my idea, don't punish her", Draco stuttered.

"Ill punish you later", Voldemort lowered his voice, "make your own way back home when you want to go, I may not be back till much later", he ended before strolling off. To Hermione's surprise he didn't turn off the music, he admitted in his mind that she did the right thing but it was still rude and very disrespectful.

"Maybe I was a bit rude", Hermione muttered to Malfoy.

"Well, im surprised he didn't torture you-he would of to anyone else…but I guess you two have a thing going on so he wont"

"He will later", she shuddered. "He is pretty pissed at me, but come on, people are actually dancing now!"

"Yeah, well you might as well enjoy your time here while you can then, the manor is pretty big"

"I forgot this was your home, its so big…care to give a tour?"

.

"Draco this place is massive, how can you be complaining about it!", Hermione laughed a couple of hours later as they walked through the hallways.

"Im not, im just saying id rather have more stuff going on, even these Halloween parties are boring because no one my age-apart from you, is here"

"Im glad we get along", Hermione said after a moment, "you are completely different to Harry and Ron but you are still pretty alright"

"Thanks"

"Oh crap, the dark lord might be thinking where I am…he isn't exactly in a good mood with me, ill just quickly see him", Hermione quickly aid before scattering off look for Voldemort. After a few minutes she finally recognised his voice around a corner, smiling she went round to see him but stopped in shock. She could see the back of him kissing a woman's neck against the wall, he didn't notice her behind him watching him, before she ran off up to Draco's room upset.

"Oh your back already", he said in surprise when she came into his room, he felt more surprised when she climbed on top of him as he lay on his bed, and kissed him deeply.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know", she said simply before rolling off him and laying next to him, "im sorry…"

"Its ok, why did you do that?"

"Because I hate that man", she cried. "Can I stay here tonight please? I will sleep on your sofa if you want, I just don't want to go back tonight"

"Of course you can stay, were mates right? But I don't want any trouble from the dark lord"

"Thank you, and you wont, if he says anything ill just take the blows, im used to it so its ok", she smiled with teary eyes.

.

Hermione woke early in the morning, to find she was still wearing her angel costume and was laying next to Draco in his bed. Glad he was still asleep, she made her way to his fireplace and flooed back to Voldemorts place and into the small lounge she had found with Draco before.

She was pretty pissed off, not upset anymore, just pissed off.

"You didn't come back last night", Voldemort said in an armchair once she went up to his bedroom.

"Well I went to look for you to tell you where I was, but you were a bit busy", Hermione narrowed her eyes on him.

"Oh?"

"Don't take me for a fool milord, that is one thing I am not. I saw what you were doing last night-what the hell!"

"I have done nothing wrong, a man has needs"

"What! You only had a quickie a couple of hours before, have you got some kind of problem that you need a woman every five minutes! I am in no mood to talk to you or be with you or whatever", she finished.

"Quite a speech you made there…you are very ungrateful, you have everything you need, and yet you still complain"

"I don't complain anymore. But why did you do that to me! How could you go off with another woman", she asked, "im so stupid, how could I not realise that me being your lover as you call it, is just for you to have an easy access to some action on a daily basis! I don't want anything to do with you!", she growled.

"You are overreacting", Voldemort yawned, "I care for you a lot more than you think, and if you must know I didn't sleep with the slut"

"You still kissed her! You are an utter bastard and I don't care if you get annoyed I called you that! Im so annoyed at you right now"

"You realise I don't have to answer to you if I want to sleep with another woman"

"I know, but-"

"No buts! Do you really think I care what you think!", he spat, but after a moment he looked up at her, "look, now I have you I don't need another woman. I was pissed off with you last night"

"I don't know what to say. I feel like ive been cheated on, I know we aren't in a relationship like that and you can be with whoever you want, but I was hurt when I saw you with her. That is so stupid! Im stupid"

"No you're not, but I wont apologise for last night"

"I never expected you to", she replied simply. "I think us two have way too many problems, and I cant see that ever changing. I think still deep in my mind I can remember how you have screwed my life, but in my present mind I like you, and that confuses me so much. And then I see you with someone else and I feel upset, and I hate feeling these stupid feelings for you because I shouldn't, and I don't want to", she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You never told me this before"

"Because I never knew how much it would pain me to see you with someone else-that's how ridiculous this all is! Its not like me at all…im getting so worked up and you barely like me, you are the dark lord for heavens sake", Hermione wiped her eyes.

"I don't barely like you, you see, you have changed me in that way. Before you came along I hated everyone and everything, what I wanted to achieve was all I thought about. Now I have achieved basically everything, I live to keep the world how I want it to be, but there is more no", Voldemort leaned forward. "There is a muggleborn girl who I took an interest in on the day I won the war, who pisses me off so much yet I let it go most of the time, this girl who is beautiful and clever, as well as one of the most powerful people alive today-though she doesn't seem to realise it. A girl who I care about more than I have ever cared about anyone, and she stands before me now. Tell me Hermione, why does this girl do this to me?"

"I didn't realise", she quivered. "I thought you hated me, I thought you just liked the thought of me serving you"

"Then you were wrong. I have never been intimate with a woman as much as I have with you, now that brings me into a little problem…what shall I do with you Hermione?"

"I have nothing in my life, all I have is ironically you, I have to depend on you to survive in this world. I have grown to want you, more than I have needed you, and I hate that more than anything. I may not be one with the order of the phoenix and I may be your servant, but I still feel im betraying myself doing these things. I despise you yet at the same time I feel-", she cut off. "I don't know what I feel, this isn't right"

"Look I don't know what all this stuff is, im not exactly the emotional type"

"Neither am I"

"Really?", he laughed.

"Yes really! I don't get upset usually, but ever since you came online you just turned my life upside down!"

"Yeah ok", he said sarcastically with a grin, "you know…ive been wanting to ask you something for a little while now"

"What?"

"I think last night sort of screwed things up"

"What, I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No I meant me, I pissed you off, so I sort of-well I acted like a twat to you"

"What? You are admitting something!", she laughed in surprise. "Yes im annoyed at that, but I was a prat too, so were almost even".

"Almost?"

"Well, yes, you hurt me a lot when I saw you with whoever that was. Though, I cant keep a grudge against my lord"

"So im still your lord", he smirked while pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her suddenly.

"I don't exactly have a choice in that do I"

"No, but its nice to hear it come from your lips", he leaned down and kissed them.

"How is it that you manage to have me in tears, and then next you have me underneath you?", she gasped as he looked deep in her eyes, his nose touching hers.

"I am the dark lord, and more so I am your lord", he whispered seductively. "You are still dressed as an angel", he stroked her hair, "you are my dark angel, all mine", Voldemort made her clothes disappear as well as his own.

"Not wanting to waste time are you", Hermione giggled before kissing his neck while he played with her breasts. "Angels are pure, I don't feel pure"

"You are purer than white snow, but darker than the night sky and I need to be inside of you"

"You sound like you are reciting a poem", she teased, which turned her voice to moans as he touched her most intimate parts, not warning her as he pushed his full length inside, causing both to groan in pleasure. His thrusts were met by Hermione, the only sounds were her moans and his breaths, and it was the first time she had felt no pain whatsoever during their time together in bed. Voldemort could last ages, Hermione came to orgasm twice before he finally came inside of her, she felt the familiar warmth inside as they both breathed very heavily, he didn't roll off of her but kissed her forehead and wiped his own sweated forehead.

Lowering his lips to her left ear he asked a question she was not expecting.

….


	15. Proposal

"Will you be my bride?", Voldemort breathed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up at him, "what did you just say?"

"I kindly asked if you would care to marry me", he repeated with a grin across his face.

"Are you being serious?"

"When am I not serious? I don't have a ring, though I believe you can forgive me for that", he sighed before noticing Hermione starting to smile, "so do you accept my offer?"

"Im going to regret this I think…but, yes!", she laughed while meeting his embrace.

"You wont regret it"

"…Im not annoyed with you anymore milord", she grinned while kissing the tip of his nose.

"Good, I would hate to have to punish my fiancée on the day of our engagement"

"Oh im sure you would hate that", she said sarcastically but still with a smile, not able to get rid of it.

"I apologise, but I must go, I have an early schedule", he groaned while getting out of bed and fixing some robes onto himself.

"Its ok, don't you need me?"

"I would rather you stayed in today, you don't have any chores so consider this a day off"

"Thank you milord"

"I love that sound from your lips, the way you address me", he smirked.

"I dont exactly have a choice with how i address you now do i"

"No, but it sounds sweetest from your lips...about the wedding, im not sure when it will be held"

"it doesn't matter…why did you propose to me?", she asked curiously, sitting up and holding the blanket over her breasts.

"I don't know, it just felt right…", he said, "I must be off but I will be back in a few hours, I recommend you have breakfast and just relax, though I believe a couple of death eaters will be round to make use of some dark art equipment in the afternoon"

"Ok then…erm, can I tell anyone of our engagement?"

"Not yet", he replied simply, "now be good", he smirked with one last kiss before disaparating away.

"Be good? He is one to say that", she laughed while getting up and covering herself with a red robe on the side. "Oh my god, I cant believe im engaged to him, that is so random, so weird…damn…oh my fuck, he asked me to marry him, im going to marry the dark lord", she kept repeating, just realising how serious the situation was.

"…that little slut stayed in my sons room last night, disgusting! A mudblood sleeping in my home!", Hermione heard a very familiar voice through the door of a room she had never been in before as she walked through the hallway, clutching a book she had been reading she placed her ear by the door.

"Draco just needs some sense kicked into him, he hasn't yet had that big break I believe, he is quite powerful for his age and has a lot of potential, I just think he needs to mature as a death eater-no offence", Hermione recognised the pair talking as Lucius and Rodulphus Lestrange.

"I realise this, ever since he has been mixing with the mudblood he has changed, its like he doesn't mind being in the company of one! I just want to teach that one a lesson, she may have gotten the interest of our lord-but that's only because she may make a good shag, I want to show her what damage I can really cause, she saw nothing when I last lay my hands on her"

"I will be happy to take part, I like to hear a mudblood suffer"

Bastards, was all Hermione could think, they were talking about her like she was dirt…scum.

"No, when I do I want it to be just me, show the slut what she is really worth-", he stopped as the door slammed open causing him to spin around in surprise only to laugh when he saw Hermione looking pissed off. "Speak of the mudblood herself!"

"Don't ever call me a mudblood", she said, looking at the dark objects the two deatheaters were standing round, some things she recognised from Borgin and Burkes.

"Why mudblood? Does it hurt your feelings?", Lucius taunted.

"Call me that one more time…"

"MudBlood-oomph!", Lucius groaned as he felt a punch to his stomach with a spell Hermione had found in Voldemorts library. "You bitch"

"I warned you, look im not looking for trouble, I just overheard you two when I was passing and thought id take a look"

"So your nosy as well", Rodulphus sneered, raising his wand.

"No im not, my lord told me that two death eaters would be here today and I just wanted to see who it was, I do get along with a couple of your kind", she said simply.

"What makes you think you can just stroll about the dark lords home and just walk in on business, act like you own the place…who do you think you are!", Lucius growled, starting to walk closer and cornering her. "Don't like me being this close now do you?"

"You don't scare me, I could hurt you so much-"

"-ah yes, I have seen your skills as the dark lords personal bodyguard. Just remember, I can hurt you if you start first", he lowered his eyes.

"Im not that stupid, I may be strong, but I cant defeat two deatheaters…the only time I ever get really power surges is when im seriously angry", she admitted, "now please remove your wand from my neck", she breathed after Lucius raised his wand.

"No"

"Just go home Lucius, and you Rodulphus, wouldn't want to piss off your wives now being out too long", she narrowed her eyes, glad she was pissing them off.

"The dark lord wont always protect you, when the day comes that he grows bored of you…I will be the first one there"

"Tell me, what have I ever actually done wrong to you?", she asked.

"You tainted the wizarding line with your dirty blood"

"There isn't much I can do about that, now let me go, the dark lord ordered me to read his books and that's what I intend to do!"

"You are lucky, why don't you go down to the dungeons to see your lord if you believe he is changing, you really think he has changed since you came along don't you!", Rodulphus laughed.

"Good bye", Hermione spat before charging out. Curious to what Rodulphus had said, she made her way downstairs to the dungeons, somewhere she had not been in a long time. Climbing down the cold, damp stairs, memories flooded back of her time in the dungeon, remembering how Voldemort came everyday so lazily and tortured her when he was bored. Hermione stopped when she entered, hearing a scream from a nearby cell, shivers ran up her spine at the sound of suffering.

"I was pleasant enough to allow you to stay in my own dungeons, you may as we behave until your executions", she heard Voldemort say. Turning the corner slowly, she gasped as Voldemort once again repeated the torture curse on a weak looking man chained to the wall, the curse was lifted after a moment and he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I believe my dungeons aren't usually a place you just walk by"

"I know milord, and I apologise for disturbing you…", she shuddered, "just two deatheaters informed me you were down here so I thought I would see if you needed my services in any way", she lied. "Of course, you do not, I will be going-"

"-Wait, I have a bust schedule today as you know, this prisoner only adds to that…Hermione, I believe that you should get some information out of him, makes it easier for me if I go to ministry now"

"Erm-"

"That is an order", he said sternly.

"Of course milord…what do you want me to find out?"

"Whatever you can", he got up and walked up to her, giving her a deep kiss, "see you at dinner", and he was gone.

"So the dark lord is a big softie when it comes to his mistresses?", the prisoner sneered, still shaking from the after effects of the cruciatus. Hermione didn't reply but looked at the man, in his early thirties maybe, quite stocky with brown messy hair and quite easy on the eyes even though he was visibly weak and ill.

"Who are you?", Hermione asked politely, sitting opposite him on a chair she conjured from thin air.

"The dark lord does not tell you much then, I guess im not that surprised, your only his whore after all-"

"-There are two things I hate to be called, whore and mudblood"

"You are Hermione Granger aren't you? I should of recognised you from your photos. I know a lot about you, you were kidnapped a few months ago, well quite long ago. The first time anyone had heard anything of you was not too long ago, you were seen in Hogsmeade-"

"-How do you know all this?"

"My name is Leo, im a halfblood and part of an organisation against the dark lord, I was captured a couple of days ago and chucked in here, the dark lord wants to know who I work with so he can kill some more people"

"There are many organisations I hear that are against my lord, I used to belong to one as you may know, seeing as you have apparently done some research on me"

"Of course, part of the golden trio, its not like you were going to be ignored. So now you are his slut?"

"No actually. The dark lord has caused me more pain you can only imagine, he has tortured me regularly and I was not treated well for some time, until I realised I did not know what I was fighting for. He has won the war, there is no changing that…"

"You sound like you hate him, yet you kiss him like you love him"

"I don't hate him anymore, and I do not love him, its hard to explain. Anyway, he has ordered me to get information from you, I am quite polite, I will do you a favour-I wont tell him anything that could hurt your organisation, I swear on my life that"

"I don't believe that. Will you torture me like your lord?"

"I don't punish the innocent, im not a death eater, though I have been scarred with the hideous mark. Please, just talk to me, that way its less likely either of us will be punished…are you hungry?", she called a house elf to bring some food and water, and that's when the talks began.

.

"You should be nicer for a change milord, it may get you somewhere when it comes to interrogations!", Hermione ate her dinner across the table from Voldemort who seemed to be in a good mood.

"That was not an interrogation, the prisoner would not be in such good condition if it was an interrogation", he smirked.

"But still…he is quite a nice person, I was talking to him like a civilised person. I found nothing out from him, but you knew I wouldn't tell you even if I got any information"

"Yes I knew. I thought you may like the feeling of power though, you will have to get used to it, soon to be the dark lords wife", Voldemort settled his knife and fork down and watched Hermione interested.

"You never explained why you proposed"

"I did, I said it felt right. You have a lot of power and intelligence, you are worth more than just being my servant-"

"-how about wife and servant", Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you expect from me? As a _wife_?"

"The same as now, support and devotion. You are not a prisoner Hermione, you are more of a guest who cannot leave without permission", he carried on as Hermione raised an eyebrow, "but now you are going to be much more"

"But that means more rules doesn't it", she sighed.

"Why are you acting like this?", Voldemort asked, not sounding too happy.

"I apologise milord, I am still in such a good feeling from this morning with you…but I have this nagging in my mind, and it got worse when I saw that prisoner today…I don't know what the nagging is trying to tell me though"

"maybe you should ignore the nagging, and listen to your lord…and your lord wishes for you to make a decision"

"And what would that be?"

"The prisoner you spoke to earlier…well he is of no use to me, so he shall be disposed of…it is your choice whether I shall spend some time with him before finishing him off, or you do it"

"What! You want me to _kill_!", Hermione gasped in shock. "I wont!"

"See it in this way, the prisoner will die a much more painful death with me, he is not innocent, he has harmed many innocent people in his way to try and show how powerful his organisation is", Voldemort got up and lay his hands on her shoulders behind her. "And I know how you hate the innocent to be punished…he has hurt many, been involved with things such as ambushes on passing wizards and witches working at the ministry…if I let him live, let him be free…he could do much worse", he said silkily, knowing he was saying all the right words.

"I-I cant take someone's life, you are making this so hard for me", she said, Voldemort sighed in annoyance, he knew she was not as ready as he thought she was.

"Then I will have to do it, at dawn he shall be executed"

"Why did you tell me all this?", she said quietly

"To remind you of who I am, I may be nicer than average to you, but I am not the same with you as everyone else. I have an empire to run, and I have things to do"

"I know…milord, I think I have a proposition for you"

"Oh?"

"We duel, you win, you kill the prisoner, I win, and you set him free"

"Now why would you want to receive a lot of pain for a simple prisoner?"

"Because I know what it feels like to be in a dungeon, knowing the dark lord decides if I live or I die", she replied boldly.

Voldemort looked at her, thinking before smirking and handing her a drink, "I accept that offer my beauty", he gave her a kiss, "we haven't duelled in a while, I would like to see how you have improved"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I have…and I shall kick your ass", she smirked, knowing she was probably the only person in the world able to say that without being punished. "Shall we get to it then, or are you busy tonight?"

"I think I can push aside a few business arrangements, I look forward to seeing you tremble like you did before", he laughed as she pouted. "You have developed so much since you first came here, you were always brave and intelligent, now you are more powerful and a darker side is already visible"

"You taught me something, there is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it. Im not a bad person, when I do torture it is only those who deserve to be punished", she whispered, making Voldemort smirk knowing he had changed her more than she could even imagine. "I respect you because you have achieved so much, while starting with basically nothing"

"Yes, and I could achieve so much more with you as my wife, and devoted follower"

"I serve you because I have to, but…now, I feel I am here because I want to be here with you…it makes no sense, as I am a prisoner and you have killed so many close people to me"

"it may make no sense, but it feels just right", he said into her ear as he stood behind her, before pointing his wand to her neck, "I could hurt you so much right now, but when I duel, I duel fair"

"Oh really", she rolled her eyes before getting up and walking to the other side of the room, turning to face him, "do you really want to duel where you dine? Because it might make a bit of a mess"

"oh im sure mess can be tidied", he bowed his head as did she, "_stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!", she cried as she whipped out her wand Voldemort had given her before. "I thought you said you would damage me?", she taunted, "_crucio_!"

"Don't even think about torturing me, _crucio_!", he hit her square in the chest making her scream in pain, after a moment she cast the disarming charm through the pain causing him to be thrown back unexpectedly and releasing the curse. He moaned in pain as he hit the wall, but managed to keep grip of his wand, "feisty aren't you, _Sectumsempra_!", she managed to dodge it though the curse hit her left leg making her fall back down and have blood pooling round her.

"Fuck", she groaned while trying to stop the blood.

"Give up?"

"_Sectumsempra_!", she replied, hitting his arm and causing a long gash and blood spurting everywhere.

"Bitch!", he swore and attempted to torture her again but she managed to dodge it, he blasted the table they ate their dinner on in her direction, narrowly dodging it as it smashed against the wall behind her, Hermione charmed a few plates to fly in his direction, none hitting him of course though he managed to get one to repel back in her direction, hitting her on the forehead and knocking her over.

"Fuck fuck fuck", Hermione cried, pointing her was at Voldemort she threw a chair at him which he easily avoided. "_Crucio_!", this time the curse hit him, but it didn't affect him, though he did stop for a moment before throwing another Sectumsempra at her, slicing across her chest, "fuck im losing too much blood", she gasped feeling faint while in terrible pain.

"Then I win?", he smirked.

"Just stop me bleeding!", she cried before losing consciousness. Voldemort got to stopping her bleeding, and tutted as he saw the amount of blood she had lost, thinking best to restore her blood, he muttered a small charm. He studied her for a few minutes, looking down at the slashes along her chest and leg, as well as a massive bruise and cut on her head from the plate, overall she had done well in the duel, though he knew she could do better.

"I _always_ win", he grinned while picking her up and apparating them to bed.

.

"Eurgh", Hermione groaned as she made her way down to breakfast to see the place had been fixed and Voldemort already eating and working with many pieces of parchment round him, what surprised her was he was wearing a robe with his hood up so she could only see his lips. He didn't acknowledge Hermione with a big bruise and a scar on her forehead, and by the way she was walking, the Sectumsempra curse was still affecting her leg and chest.

She gave him a dirty look when he didn't say anything and took a seat to begin to eat. "So, do you want me to heal you or not?", she could see a smirk on his lips.

"If its not too much trouble milord", she replied annoyed, "I just cant believe how badly I did last night", she groaned.

"You did well, you just need to practise defence and have a bit more variety in your choice of curse", he said before healing her, much to Hermione's relief. "I have a stressful day ahead of me, so I wont be in any mood for any childish moments you sometimes have"

"What childish moments!", she cried angrily.

"You are just moody you lost the duel, get over it already"

"Why are you wearing your hood up, you don't usually", she asked

"I have business to attend to, people seem more intimidated when I wear it, and that is my advantage", he replied silkily. "You are not coming, it is dangerous and I have no wish to have to rescue you like you are some damsel in distress"

"You speak as if im incapable of defending myself! For a moment there I thought you meant you didn't want me hurt, like you actually cared about me, but it turns out you just don't want to be seen helping a mudblood if she gets into some difficulty!", she spat. The next moment she was thrown back into the opposite wall with a crack and being pinned to that wall, Voldemort didn't rise from his seat but held his wand on her.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, you forget who I am and I think you need reminding", he tortured her while keeping her pinned to the wall, "why do you always get so fiery?"

"Because I wont ever be a walk over, if you want someone who you can sleep with and also have them think of you as a god then I suggest like before you get with Bellatrix, im sure her husband will be willing to give her to you"

"Why on earth would I want a psychotic witch as my wife? I don't want to you be a walk over, I like it when you argue back, but I don't like it when you forget who I am. I don't wish to remind you who is your lord again", he dropped the curse making Hermione fall to the floor.

"Understand me?"

"Of course milord, but I hope you understand I will beat you in a duel one day, and I assure you that you wont like it if anyone finds out that your muggleborn, Gryffindor wife wins a duel with you", she grinned while getting up. "And im still annoyed with you, and seeing as you are off doing some dangerous tasks and not believing I am capable of being involved…I shall just sit around, wasting time as usual"

"Actually you could teach yourself some magic, im sure you will like to learn new spells with some books I have had imported?"

"Of course, but they are dark aren't they"

"Show me what you have learned tomorrow, you don't then you will be punished, you do well then I will reward you. I am not in the mood to chat now, I have places to be, people to kill…"

.

Hermione had surprised herself at how much she had learnt from a few books she was sure wouldn't even have been in the restricted section at Hogwarts, what surprised her even more was the fact she enjoyed using the curses and jinxes because she was pretty good at them. Though she had yet to use them on anyone, she was proud in a way in only a few hours she was able to use spells she was sure only Voldemort would think of using.

"Milord!", Hermione smiled when she heard the library door open the next morning, only to see Lucius standing before her, "where is the dark lord?", she asked while not moving from her curled up position on the sofa with a book in her hand.

"The dark lord was already having a busy day yesterday and it involved alot of injuries and a few deaths, my son being one injured after being cursed by an unknown source…though it is believed your precious order were involved"

"They are not my order, and how the hell could they be involved! They are all locked up in Azkaban!"

"No they are not, you know they escaped last week using the method you used after stealing a wand from a passing guard, they had planned it since you escaped-"

"-what! How comes I wasn't told!", Hermione's eyes widened and Lucius shook his head, "why are you here?"

"I have been ordered to escort you to St Mungos where my son is being treated, you are to assist in healing him"

"How can I help? Im not a healer"

"The dark lords orders, now come on, being in the same room as you is disgusting enough let alone having to escort you around", he spat. "We have to apparate, now take my arm"

"I can apparate by myself"

"I am aware of that, and I do not want to apparate with you but its orders, now do it", Lucius growled, holding his cane tightly where his wand was concealed, Hermione stood for a defiant moment before taking his arm and apparating with him. Hermione regained her balance quickly as they arrived in a waiting area type of room in St.Mungos, instantly recognising the smell of cleanliness and that strange smell all hospitals had.

"He is through there, now if you don't find out how to heal him, I guarantee you will suffer by my hand", Lucius growled while pointing to a nearby door. Hermione didn't reply but quickly went through the door to see Draco, she looked on shocked to see him lying in a bed on his own, awake but looking weak with a long gash running from his chest to below the covers.

"Hey", he half smiled

"Hey, have to get into trouble don't you", she smiled and came closer, making sure Lucius hadn't come in as well, "so what happened"

"Just a mission what went a bit wrong, someone hit me with this curse and it fucking kills…the healers don't know what curse it was and its likely to kill me within the next few days-"

"-No!", Hermione gasped, getting on her knees next to his bed and looking at him in disbelief.

"Im stupid, I keep failing, I shouldn't even be a death eater because im so shit at it. My father is embarrassed of me and I know the dark lord is probably going to kill me if I don't die from this stupid mistake"

"You are not stupid, and your father should be embarrassed of himself, he isn't exactly the best wizard is he. Your father says ive been given orders to heal you, and if I fail he will hurt me himself-so your father does care about you"

"You are supposed to heal me?"

"Yes, now tell me, how did this person curse you-like did you see what hand movements etc?"

.

"Why the fuck did you send Draco into the middle of a war zone!", Hermione shouted as she stormed into Voldemort's study when she got back, he looked up seemingly amused.

"I don't know what you are talking about, there has been no war, just a minor battle-it happens regularly, young Draco just happened to muck up and get hit by a curse no one recognises", he sat back in his chair, "you were quite rude barging in here but I think I can let you off. If I remember correctly last time we spoke I told you to learn some spells"

"I will show you what I am capable of, but first I need to heal Draco, no one dies if I don't want them to", she said sternly.

"So can you do it? I looked over him and couldn't recognise what it was, so I doubt you will-"

"The difference between me and you is that I want to heal him, so I am more likely to achieve that, surely you already knew the more you want something the more likely you are to get it?"

"You are wise, but I already knew that. So, you think you can heal him?"

"That's the thing, I don't know how to heal him yet you do, you lied that you did not know just so you could see me try. I can tell you, I don't know how to heal him but you will do it, because if you don't I shall make your life hell-and that is a promise!". Voldemort was taken aback by her fierceness but then clapped.

"You passed the test"

"Huh?"

"I originally wanted to see how well you coped with new spells I told you to learn, but then when I found out Draco was in danger of dying, I knew it would be the perfect way to see how well you react to certain things. I used legilmency on you so I know you were successful in learning dark magic, and now I see how clever you are without the book side of things…I shall heal Draco Hermione, as long as you know you will be married to the darkest wizard that ever lived…by sunset tomorrow".

"So be it, I have no choice in that matter do I"

"No, but you don't care if you have a choice or not, you want to be my wife"

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Lord Voldemort always knows", he smirked. "And your reply when I first asked you…well, you agreed so quickly it would be hard to believe you were once part of an organisation against me"

"How do you know I still agree to marry you"

"Because now my beauty, even if you don't agree, you will still be married to myself", he laughed darkly.

"If I marry you, you cant keep hiding things from me that I should know-such as the order of the phoenix escaping from Azkaban for example!"

"Oh that…just a minor thing, doesn't really affect anything or anyone…you told me you wernt involved with them anymore so it shouldn't bother you"

"Still!"

"Get some sleep, I shall heal Draco and then we wed tomorrow"

"Is it going to be a private ceremony or one where your entire force of death eaters arrive?"

"Ill have to think about that…before you leave, I need to tell you something", she stopped before opening the door to leave, "I didn't kill that prisoner, I let him go-maybe you are right, it would be a waste of magical blood"

"Thank you milord…I have morals, I wont torture the innocent"

"so you have told me"

"But when I get angry…well, that cant be helped", she added darkly before leaving, much to Voldemorts pleasure.

Ah sorry its such a rubbish chapter, but I am so busy this past week I had to rush it, I promise it will be better next chapter! Thanks


	16. Marriage

Hermione had not uttered a word the whole day as house elves assisted in dressing her and preparing her to be married, Narcissa Malfoy had been sent to make sure the bride to be was ready for what was waiting for her. Narcissa had come in looking pleasant, smiling and being nice to Hermione, though she did not utter a single word, just got ready in silence, knowing Narcissa was only being nice because she had to be.

"You look beautiful dear", She looked Hermione up and down and making sure she looked just right. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, the white gown she wore was fit for a princess, yet she didn't feel like it, the gown was tight fitting before flowing out, diamonds were encrusted almost everywhere. It didn't make sense to her, white was for the pure, and yet she wasn't. her hair was curled down to her waist, with a small tiara on top of her head, a veil hanging behind it, ready to be pulled before her face as she walked down the aisle. Hermione knew she looked beautiful, though she was never a vain person and still wasn't, she could see she did look rather pretty. The thing that spoiled it though, was what she was thinking.

"I cant do this", she stuttered

"What?"

"I cant marry him, I-I just cant"

"Im sorry, but you have no choice in that matter", Narcissa said, sounding truthfully sympathetic, "why cant you marry him?"

"I don't know, im not his equal and I don't agree with some of the things he does"

"My dear, you probably hate me as you see me as a pureblood stuck up woman with an arrogant arse of a husband", she smiled as Hermione chuckled, "but it's the choices we make what count, not our husbands. Lucius is a very high ranking death eater, and I have been hurt many times, but I still love him very much, though some of the time I just hate him"

"im scared though", Hermione whispered timidly.

"We all are, but you have an advantage-your husband is the most powerful man in this world, you are the safest person and are only a wedding vow away from being the dark lady"

"What if im not ready for that? Narcissa, can I tell you something"

"Of course, but we have to hurry, the dark lord does not like to be kept waiting"

"I know. The thing is, I think im most scared because I…well I think I like him more than I thought", she finally admitted with a nervous sigh, Narcissa gave her a hug and promised her things will be ok. "Thank you, I know he does not love, he thinks it as a weak emotion, but I think he might be quite close to that feeling-well as much as a person who doesn't love does"

"You know Hermione, I believe you are quite right", she gave her one last assuring smile before placing the veil over her eyes. "It is time", Hermione took a long deep breathe and nodded, "you are being married downstairs in the grand hall, apparently the dark lord made sure every death eater and follower is present-he wants the world to know, even though he only announced his engagement to you this morning"

"It must have been a surprise to everyone then"

"Yes, well, I guess", she replied while fixing her long blonde hair into a glamorous bun. Hermione looked down at the necklace Voldemort had given her before, the green heart with the snake lay above her breasts in contrast to the pureness of the gown she wore.

"Im ready"

.

Hermione stood alone outside the door to the hall, waiting to enter. She wanted to cry as she had always imagined being walked down the aisle by her father, but she was to walk alone towards the most evil man in the world. He really wasn't that bad to her, maybe he really did care about her, either way she had no choice in the matter of marrying. She didn't mind, she did want to be his wife, but she hadn't realised until she put on her wedding gown that there was a possibility she felt more for him than she thought before…and that scared her.

"Welcome to the dark side Hermione, there is no going back now", she said to herself with one last deep breathe as the doors opened and she was faced with her future. She was shocked at how the room had been transformed into a sort of winter wonderland, similar to how the great hall at Hogwarts looked for the Yule Ball-just without the Christmas trees. What stunned her even more way the amount of people in there, only few she recognised from Voldemorts death eater meetings, but the rest she guessed were followers she had never met or just paid no attention to. In front of her way a short aisle lit by small lanterns with even little candles that gave a warm contrast to the rest of the room, the end stood Voldemort with his back to her, she could see he was wearing rich, exquisite robes in black but with a green tint.

She moved swiftly forward, knowing it was her only destination, she was surprised how easy she found it to walk in the massive dress, it must have a charm to make it weightless…after what felt like miles, she was standing by his side, finally he looked at her, his gaze catching hers. He looked her up and down and leant over to whisper, "you are beautiful", before resuming his place and facing an old man who seemed to be the one who as conducting the marriage.

"We are gathered here, to witness the marriage…", Hermione wasn't listening, facing Voldemort who didn't seem to be listening much either, he didn't break eye contact-even through the veil over her face.

The next few minutes past in what felt like seconds, from being a single woman, servant to the dark lord, to a servant, married to the dark lord. A silver ring slid round her finger, a snake embellished in green through it, the same as what Voldemort wore.

"For now the blood of the female must be tasted by the stronger male", the priest said while nodding to Voldemort, Hermione rolled her eyes at the word stronger making him smirk

"Show me the palm of your ring fingers hand", he said, Hermione hesitated before obliging and lifted her hand, "don't worry, this is how all wizarding marriages happen-I hear it is different to muggles one", he muttered before placing his wand on her palm and said a few words in Latin. She squinted in pain as a small cut appeared and blood spilt through her broken flesh, Voldemort leaned down and kissed it, causing her to shiver as she saw the blood on his lips, she began to breathe heavily as he licked away the rest of the blood that had spilt, and to her surprise the cut then healed and she felt an overwhelming sense go through her body.

"Are you ok?", he asked as he rose back to her level.

"Not what I was expecting", she breathed as the priest finished the marriage.

From gazing into his eyes, to having her lips stolen by im after he lifted her veil, finally it was over and applaud broke out, she could taste her own blood still on his lips.

"My loyal followers, I introduce to you…Hermione my wife, and now…your lady", more applause broke out and Hermione looked on, in shock…was she really the dark lady?

"Yes, you are", he whispered in her ear, "and you should work on your occlumency skills", he chuckled.

"I-im married to you, im married to _you_", she repeated, "is this real?"

"Yes, and you are as close to an equal as anyone could ever get to me"

"Oh my god, I-I don't know what to say…I knew this day was happening, but its just hit me"

"Ever since I saw you at end of the aisle, ive been needing to consummate this marriage", he said huskily to her so only she could hear while keeping his hand round her waist possessively, "but first, we must stay here for a while, and it shall be a short while…it wont look good if I abandon my followers after summoning them all here on short notice"

"Of course milord"

"I think it is inappropriate if you call me your lord now when in my personal presence, in front others you shall, but…when alone with me, you may refer to me as Voldemort if you desire"

"Still not interested in your real name?", Hermione smirked.

"Im no muggle…so would you refer that then?"

"Yes _Voldemort_", she grinned, saying it so only he could hear before raising her voice again, "so milord, I think its time we thanked those loyal to you"

.

Hermione sat with a smile on a face next to Voldemort at the top of an incredibly large table filled with so much food it was a wonder where it all came from, what seemed like hundreds of guests ate and socialised formally, it would be a surprise to the normal person how the worlds darkest wizards sat in a room…politely, and cheerfully.

Hermione saw familiar faces down the table, a few deatheaters she knew from around the building, Lucius and Narcissa as well as Draco sitting next to them looking rather bored but still much better than the day before.

"Milord, may I excuse myself? Id like to talk to Draco outside, please?", Hermione asked nicely, after a moment Voldemort nodded to which she thanked him. Getting up and grabbing Draco to come outside she laughed as soon as they were out.

"What?"

"Its just funny isn't it, im married!", Hermione laughed and began walking with him along the hallway.

"Had too much to drink?", Draco smirked, "so why did you get me ? Im glad I admit, no offence but I was bored in there, my parents aren't exactly fun"

"I just wanted to chat, you are the only person my age here, I like talking to you", Hermione shrugged. "Come on, I need some air", she muttered while pulling him outside, the cold air hit them as winter was upon them, but she couldn't feel the cold.

"I guess I just wanted to say, well I almost didn't go down the aisle, I really had doubts-but your mother reminded me I had no choice, and she was right…but still, I am still so scared"

"Why?", Draco asked as they walked under the starry skies, "you have had a rough time here, but now…you are so safe"

"That's what your mother said, but its not that…im scared because…I don't know, its stupid"

"Come on tell me"

"I-I…", Hermione sat down on a random piece of grass and gazed up at the stars while not looking at Draco who stood next to her, "I think im falling in love with him"

"Shit", Draco muttered, eyes wide. "Hermione, you know he doesn't-"

"I know, and I know he never will, and that's what scares me…I don't want to love him, but I think I cant help. I hate him so much! He's hurt me in so many ways, why do I feel like this", she sighed.

"Erm, I don't really know much about this kind of stuff…I can only say that it was a surprise to hear that"

"Im sorry for telling you, I just needed to tell someone, and well I trust you the most here"

"really?"

"Well who else do I trust?"

"Good point", he chuckled, "I can honestly say I have no idea what to say, so im sorry…but at least its off your chest now…what else do you want to say that I can understand?"

"You are rather helpful", she pouted followed by a grin, "I noticed Grindelwald wasn't there, where is he these days?"

"He is around the castle somewhere, but there is rumours he is working against the dark lord, and he wasn't invited to the wedding-just in case"

"Really? He's a pretty dark wizard though"

"Ah yes, but his father was murdered by the dark lord, and the only reason Grindelwald really does work for him is because he would be killed otherwise"

"I guess your right"

"Im always right, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be head boy now would I", he smirked, laying down and gazing at the stars above, Hermione did the same and lay next to him.

"You are not such a good head boy are you, shouldn't you be at school now?"

"Im a deatheater, I have privileges", he laughed. "I think its time we got back, the dark lord would want his wife by his side this evening", Draco pushed himself up and gave Hermione a hand as he pulled her up, "I shall escort you back to the great hall milady", he said in a posh accent and a bow making Hermione laugh out loud.

"You make me laugh, and don't call me your lady, its just cringe worthy…I cant believe im married, im still just a teenager, im not ready for this"

"Im sure everything will be fine", he smiled as Hermione gave him a kiss on his cheek and thanked him.

"Hermione?", she recognised the voice as Grindelwald behind her and Draco as they neared the hall, turning round she saw it was indeed him.

"Yes?"

"May I speak to you? _Alone_?"

"Im not going anywhere-", Draco started but was hushed by Hermione.

"Its ok, go back and tell the dark lord ill be back soon", Hermione told him with a smile, Draco stood for a moment before taking off annoyed.

"What is it you want?"

"To warn you about what you are getting yourself into"

"I haven't got myself into anything, you know I didn't choose to be here-"

"-I know that, im warning you about what you said to young mr Malfoy, if you start announcing you love the dark lord you are more than likely going to be killed within 24 hours", he dragged her along into a nearby room, the cosy lounge Voldemort had told her before he relaxed in.

"You were listening to my conversation! What's it got to do with you!"

"Don't speak to me so rudely", he pulled his wand out, shutting Hermione up. "Remember the time when you first came, and you were sat at the table with all the deatheaters? I was nice then, and you probably think me as a nice person, I promise you I am not. Though I am warning you, don't get into things you wont be able to get out of, its only some advice but take it". He stood in front of her, scratching his balding head and holding his wand tight in his other hand, eyes narrowed into hers, "if I was you…depending on what you want, I would ask the dark lord to treat you as a simple servant-you would have things much easier"

"What makes you think that?"

"Why do you think he asked you to marry you? It certainly wasn't a spare of the moment thing", Hermione thought for a moment, he was sort of right, she had been thinking about it also.

"Ah, so you do wonder"

"You don't know me Grindelwald, whiles I know a lot about you, I know of your past, I know you are only alive because the dark lord likes your work"

"You may know a lot of me, but you don't know me-and it goes the same for you, I don't know you but I do know much more than you would think about you. That doesn't mater, you realise being married to the dark lord binds you to him…till death? No escape, you went through an unusual marriage, though you may not have realised as you have never been to a wizarding marriage before so you would think it was the norm…it is an ancient ritual a few powerful wizards in the past used to be able to control their wives"

"What do you mean!"

"Didn't you find it odd that the dark lord drank a bit of your blood?"

"Its part of wizarding ritual, that-that's what he told me", she stuttered, closing her hand and remembering the vampire like moment not so long ago.

"You are naïve", he laughed, "intelligent and powerful, but still quite naïve. It is part of an ancient ritual, unheard of these days as it was banned by the ministry, where a husband wants to have his wife bound to him, once the blood touches his lips while wandlessly and silently casting a spell, immediately after the ring is placed on the finger…well, to put it in easier words…the dark lord has the right, more so ability to use your magic-consider it like the imperio curse"

"You are lying"

"Don't _ever_ accuse me of lying", he threatened angrily, "one thing I don't do, is lie. And I find that quite rude of you to say"

"Sorry, then if you are not lying, then you are mistaken"

"The dark lord bound you to him, because he can 'borrow' your magic, and he can also control how you use your own to some extent, the only flaw is that he cant hurt you with your own magic, and you must be present when he uses you"

"Why tell me this?", Hermione shivered.

"Because after hearing you may be falling in love with him…well I thought I should mention to you that you are stuck with him, and he can control you if he likes…he will never love you, you are just a servant, but with a lot of potential…marrying you just guarantees to him he can see your full potential"

"Really, why did you tell me? You are a respected follower of the dark lord, why tell me!"

"You have through a lot and you never broke down to the dark lord-for that I respect you. You deserve to know", he shrugged and closed his eyes, "you should be getting back, I was not invited for some reason…but I have things to do in the library. Good night Hermione", he nodded before apparating away to her surprise.

"Where have you been?", Voldemort asked Hermione as she sat herself by his side back in the hall, she glanced at Draco down the table who looked down as they made eye contact, "I hear you have been talking to Grindelwald"

"He wanted to speak to me milord", she replied, "just congratulated me on the marriage and apologised for not being able to come, something about doing research…", Voldemort seemed to take her word for it, as it was true-she had just left out some details.

"You missed dessert"

"I think you can forgive me for that", he smirked when she looked up at him and took her hand to rub where he had made her bleed before, Hermione shivered inside at Grindelwald words…were they true? Why would he lie though…but why would he tell you anyway?

"You have something on your mind", he said so only she could hear.

"I just don't like such formal gatherings with these people, im sorry", she apologised, looking him into the eyes while blocking off her mind.

"We shall be leaving soon anyway, things still have to be taken care of…", he stroked her thigh through her dress, but doing it so no one else would notice and causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"You are beautiful, and you would be surprised if you knew how much I am going to enjoy having you by my side on an everyday occasion…do you want to be the dark lady?"

"Even if I did, you wouldn't allow someone to be known as quite near to an equal"

"You want to be my lady, and I would like that too, people are already addressing you as such, it wont take long for you realise what you want and then…oh then I will love having you helping lead the world and be my lover of a night time", he gripped her thigh tightly making her gasp before composing herself.

"We will have to see milord"

"My loyal followers", Voldemort turned to the table, silence came over so quickly Hermione looked on in surprise how easily the dark lord could do such things, "I thank you all, once again for being here tonight. We have moved on to another level, we will see old rules ridden of and new ones brought it, and with the help of my wife here…I believe change shall be good", he smirked as he was greeted with cheers. He would have carried on if it wasn't for a hand on his side and then his wife standing up next to him, to his own surprise and the astonishment of the room, no one ever made a speech apart from the dark lord.

"Erm, hi", Hermione looked around awkwardly, "I just had some things to say because…well a lot of you here don't like me and don't believe I should be even be allowed to sit at a table, let alone be married to the dark lord. Well, as you know I didn't choose to be here, and I hated it…", she sighed while glancing down to the dark lord who looked on curiously.

"Though, lately I have seen and done things I never knew I was capable of, let alone even think of doing. The power I have and the things my lord has taught me, are remarkable, yes some may say dark but still…they are so brilliant. I admit I don't support everything our lord says, and I will probably be punished for saying that-but, lately I think I have changed. I have matured if you like, from a mere student to a sorceress, and I promise you all, I will show you what I am capable of and I will please you. I have my lord to thank for that change, and I am glad to say finally, I am quite proud to be married to the dark lord and am proud to be able to serve the death eaters as a whole", she finished with a shrug before sitting down. Silence, even more silent than before. Hermione looked down nervously, quite worried about being punished for speaking up so boldly, but she had to say the things.

A clap, a pair of hands clapping, two pairs of hand clapping…applause.

Hermione was confused but seeing Voldemort looking at her with a smile, she returned it, feeling happy at last.

.

"Im proud of you", Voldemort said as he lay on top of her on their bed, they had already spent an hour or so consummating their marriage and he only stopped to say those few words.

"Why?", she breathed.

"That speech you gave to my followers, you made quite an impression, and im proud of what you said"

"I just thought I should announce how I feel, a lot of your followers hate me so I thought id straighten that out…you aren't mad?"

"Mad? It made me want even more people to know you are married to me!", he smirked as she gave him a small smile and played with his hair. "Now I can give you more responsibilities, you can decide peoples futures if you want, you can assist me with the upgrading and modernising of the laws"

"Why? Why would marrying me make you want some laws to be changed?"

"Just would like your input, if you have a problem with that then don't do it", he narrowed his eyes.

"I was just surprised that you would give me that sort of power, you trust me that much?", he didn't reply but she knew he would have said yes, "thank you", she leaned up and kissed him on the nose as she couldn't quite get to his lips.

"Thank you also my dear", he swooped down to kiss her again and moved his hands south, "I think im going to enjoy married life".

.

"Milord?", Hermione addressed him as she entered his study, he looked up with a smile-something he seemed to be doing a lot over the day, it was only the day after the wedding.

"Call me Voldemort, its not your place to call me your lord when we are alone"

"Erm, Voldemort…one of the house elves told me you wanted to see me?", she asked before sitting herself down in front of him, he pushed aside the notes he was writing with a nearby quill and leaned back into his chair.

"I think there is a few things we need to discuss…last night you disappeared with Draco, then he tells me you went off with Grindelwald…what happened?"

"Nothing, I told you, he just congratulated me on the wedding"

"Don't take me for a fool Hermione, I know when you are lying"

"Oh is that another part of being bound to you", she muttered under her breathe, he heard.

"What did he tell you?"

"You know he told me about our marriage, you know he told me our marriage isn't a normal one…and it made me even more scared than I was before! You don't have a clue do you, you know nothing of feelings or emotions, and when I start feeling-I find out im just being used, I know im nothing special, but did you really have to make me feel for that small moment I meant something?", she growled feeling tears slide down her cheeks. "Yesterday was supposed to be the best day of my life…I spent the evening pretending I was ok, I even said some stupid speech in support of you because I thought Grindelwald had been lying…but then this morning I read up about it, and its true!"

"Lower your voice, unless you want me to remove it", Voldemort said after she shouted. "You stupid girl! I did not marry you to use you, don't believe it if you don't want to but I do care about you-I hate to admit that, and I hate that I actually care for another being. I did not believe for a second you would work willingly at a higher level as my wife, so I just made the connection so you don't get a choice, you will learn to like it, you just need this push"

"I keep forgetting who you are, but then you remind me you are the dark lord when you say and so things like this…I know it wont change, I just thought…maybe you could not hurt me so"

"Stop crying, I don't want to see it", he poured him and her drink, "it's the first day of marriage, and yes I didn't tell you all the details of our marriage, but from now on I don't want to see or hear you mention it again. I promise you, you will be glad I did it, and I promise you that I will protect you"

"Im really going to be with you till I die aren't I", she sighed while wiping her eyes.

"Don't sound so happy about it", he muttered making her let out a small laugh, "I apologise for not telling you sooner, but this is what happens, if you don't get over it im going to punish you because its getting on my nerves!"

"Fine"

"You will come around. I have a death eater to punish today…he failed in such a minor task this morning, he had to rid of a prisoner but killed the wrong one"

"Who is it?", she asked, hoping it to be Lucius.

"Dolohov, you wont be coming along then I gather, seeing as you are against me this morning and you hate this kind of thing"

"I will come, and I will do the punishing for you if you like", she said, Voldemort looked up in surprise, "don't look so amazed, he cursed me a couple of years ago at the ministry and it left me in pain for weeks! Im allowed my revenge am I not, plus I don't hurt the innocent, he is not innocent in any way"

"Wow, so I may not have to force you to use dark magic in future", he smirked, impressed by her words. "Though I will be having a 'chat' with Grindelwald later, alone…"

"Don't hurt him, please, he just told me the truth…", she pleaded, "look, its not his fault im annoyed at you-either way I would still find out, and its better I know now than later on"

"So you are annoyed with me?", he frowned

"Of course, I will make it clear this once, any emotion I feel-you will know about it!", she finished and stood up, "is there anything else you wanted me for milord-erm, Voldemort?"

"Oh there I much I want from you my sweet, but I think I will leave it as it is for now, if you want to punish Dolohov then be in the hall before dinner. In the meantime, you can do a few things for me, I want you to have a look at the laws there are in place, and I would like you to make notes on what changes you think would be suitable…it may take a few day, and I wont listen to most of what you say, but I assure you if you make a good argument for something, I may consider it"

"I better get to it then", she sighed with a roll to her eyes and turned to leave but stopped at the door. "You know, I never thought I would be in this position, so at ease at being in your company…being your wife! But what I said in that speech last night, it was all true…I guess just some of the things I always in life will never happen in life…some things such as marrying for love rather than power, having children and being free to do what I wish, peacefully…I guess them sort of things don't happen, and you only see in those muggle films. I will see you later then"

Voldemort groaned before flicking his wand, "see the trouble you cause", he muttered to Grindelwald who's invisibility cloak had fallen off of him from Voldemorts wand. He sat in the corner, awake but frozen, before he released the charm and he fell to the floor.

"You are the one in trouble with the missus", Grindelwald smirked before being tortured, after a few minutes Voldemort got bored and released him.

"I should kill you, it would be such a waste of good magic though…but you have been pissing me off a lot recently"

"I just told the girl what she needed to hear…you cant kill me, and you don't want to kill me, im too useful. I wont bother you again milord, and I wont talk to the girl without your permission if that's what you want". Grindelwald stood up and scratched his head. "Do you know anything about your wife? I think I may actually know more about her feelings that you", he grinned but cried in pain as he was thrown to the opposite wall,

"Tell me what you know", it was an order that didn't need much more threat, because it was common knowledge that even when the dark lord was calm, he was dangerous.

"The girl-"

"-stop calling her 'the girl', she is your lady now"

"Lady? She doesn't look much like a lady, more like a common teenager in those casual muggle clothes just now…though she was quite good looking last night-"

"Get to the point"

"She announced to young mr Malfoy yesterday that she maybe be feeling more than she originally thought for you…don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Get out", Voldemort growled, "I will contact you when I need you not the other way round"

_What a turn of events, he thought…_


	17. First Kill

"All muggleborns must not use any magic between the hours of 7pm and 7am? How stupid is that!", Hermione cried as she scanned through the different laws that had been introduced, "oh this is ridiculous! Any deatheater, meaning a wizard or witch with the dark mark, is entitled to do as they so wish if the need to do so in important…that's just stupid, so they can kill or torture who they like!"

Hermione was getting more and more frustrated with these rules, making notes and edits to almost every single one, she jumped as she heard a pop behind her.

"Sorry for scaring you milady"

"Im not your lady Severus, and you didn't scare me…you just surprised me", he shrugged and sat opposite her, looking over the books and notes in front of her.

"First day of your new job and its already hectic"

"Its not a job! it's a…well I don't know what it is, I guess its what you have to do as his wife. What did you want again? Sorry im just not in the mood"

"Why? You had a good night yesterday, you have everything you could ever need and you have won the majority of the death eaters respect"

"You seem different this morning, happy even, did you get some last night or something"

"As a matter of fact I did 'get some', quite a pretty girl actually though she is one of those 'one use' girls-"

"-please, I don't need to know all that! Stupid death eaters, all they think about is what they can get"

"Im not that shallow…no im here because the dark lord wanted to know how you were getting along, and now I can go back to him and tell him your stressed and annoyed"

"Do you really have that much spare time?", she said with a smirk making him growl, "im joking, I know you are a busy person…so you just came here to see how I am doing? Well you can tell the dark lord that his laws are ridiculous, and im doing just fine editing what I think is best".

Snape looked over her notes with raised eyebrows, "made enough changes have you?"

"Not enough yet, Im going to be here for days doing this-and even after that he probably wont listen to anything I say!…why do I have to be married to such a horrible man?"

"Its how things are, you looked happy last night"

"Only because it was supposed to be the best day of my life, and I really was happy-I was getting married! But now, just thinking about it, I really shouldn't be happy…im betraying everything I have ever worked for. The stupid thing is, I like being here…and the scary thing is, I actually enjoy looking at dark magic, using it even…its just so, remarkable"

"The dark lord would love to know that"

"He already does, I mean he always knows everything", she sighed while closing the book with notes, "I think I need a break, is there anything else the dark lord wanted?"

"Hmm…oh yes, he wanted me to tell you your training will continue, he forgot to mention it when he spoke to you earlier…and also you will be getting a new wardrobe filled with clothes fit for a lady"

"Why?"

"Apparently you look like a tramp in those clothes", he laughed, "im joking, but you are the dark lords wife, you need to look like a lady"

"Oh am I going to be getting a crown to go with it", she muttered sarcastically, "am I allowed to leave the grounds at all?"

"Why?"

"I fancy going down diagon alley…I haven't been there in a while", she said thoughtfully, "im not being random…I just fancy going there, and I could get new robes while im down there?"

"Ill ask the dark lord, you cant leave without his permission…you will be present tonight? There is a meeting, and then a few punishments and awards need to be given out…and maybe a couple of executions…"

"Yes im coming tonight, im not staying long, I don't wish to see anymore death"

"You will have to get used to it milady"

"Stop calling me that! Im not anyone's lady, im just me, my husband may be the dark lord but that doesn't automatically make me the dark lady, im not his equal…"

"Dark lords orders, you must receive respect at all times. You are a very lucky woman, you might not have chosen this fate, but you have it-and it's a good one, you might as well make the most of it"

"If you say so…im going outside, I hate being stuck inside"

"Its cold out"

"That doesn't matter really does it"

"I guess not"

.

"I feel different, I feel…change…something is definitely different", Hermione said to herself outside in the cold, kept warm through a warming charm and a thin robe, "is it this ring? Making me feel so different…", she knew it. She had definitely felt a change in herself, but she couldn't quite place what it was, or why it had happened.

"All alone is the little mudblood baby", she recognised a taunting female voice creep up behind her, it was the fake childish voice of Bellatrix. "Oh we have to call you our lady now"

"Why are you here?", Hermione asked with narrowed eyes as Bellatrix got nearer and nearer, Hermione quickly stood up, not wanting to have her standing over her. Bellatrix was within three foot of her, and Hermione could see the former beauty was no longer that, either Azkaban had done it to her or just the madness in general, her black hair was flying around her and her pale skin made a contrast, she looked like a witch you would see in a muggle Childs story, like from Snow White or some others.

"Is the ickle mudblood scared?", Hermione eyes darted down to the wand in Bellatrix hand and back into her eyes.

"No, actually im not"

"You should be", the childish voice was gone, though the taunting could still be hear, "because of you a lot of bad things have happened lately, such as a nasty little marriage last night…now that should never have happened, but I think I can teach you, maybe remind you of what you are really worth-crucio!", she screamed, Hermione saw it coming and managed to avoid it just in time.

"You know the dark lord will punish you for this!"

"It will be worth it, I am his closest, and most devoted death eater!"

"You are mad Bellatrix", Hermione breathed while pulling out her wand Voldemort had given her, "don't do anything or you will regret it"

"Will I now?", she laughed, "cruci-"

"-Crucio!", Hermione cried through her curse, hitting Bellatrix straight in the chest and causing her to scream in pain.

"You little bitch", she growled when Hermione released her, "been taking lessons have you?"

"I don't answer to you", Hermione spat, still with her wand raised, "just go home, I wont tell the dark lord what happened here, now just go"

"Crucio!", it caught Hermione making her scream, it was true, Bellatrix was a expert at the curse and enjoyed it immensely, she laughed at Hermione cries. After a few minutes, Hermione started to fight it and shouted 'Sectumsempra!' in her direction. The curse stopped, a splatter of blood hit Hermione across the forehead, looking up Bellatrix was looking down at a very large gash going along her chest, blood spilling out at an alarming rate, then she fainted.

Hermione gasped before rushing over and stopped as much bleeding as she could, but she was no expert at healing so levitated her to the hospital wing.

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes, she will have to stay the night though, the curse hit her quite deep, she's still unconscious", the healer replied, "it was you who did this?"

"Well yes…erm, ill have to inform the dark lord, he wants all his inner circle present tonight…great im going to get punished for this, I didn't even start it!", Hermione huffed before storming off.

She went up to Voldemorts study and knocked on the door before entering, Voldemort was once again writing, as always., he looked up at her when she entered and gave her an odd expression.

"You have blood across your face?", he said curiously before cleaning it up with his wand.

"Well that's why I came to see you, I thought id inform you Bellatrix wont be present at the meeting thing tonight…", she said in a bored tone.

"May I ask why?"

"Well she attacked me, cursed me with cruciatus…so I sort of cursed her with Sectumsempra…nothing she didn't deserve", she muttered, "I took her to the hospital, but apparently she has to stay the night…sorry about that", not sounding sorry at all.

"Been married only a day and you are already causing trouble, maybe I should punish you for putting one of my best death eaters out of action for the night…"

"Be my guest, I am not innocent", she replied coldly, "and I agree that the guilty should be punished"

"I sense a change in you"

"You also? I feel different, have you done something to me?"

"No I have not, I think you just don't like Bellatrix, and you like using dark magic…you have proved you are very talented in the sectumsempra curse"

"But I don't want to be! I don't mind punishing those who deserve it, but I feel like im gradually becoming more and more able to hurt those who don't deserve it…I hate that, im not like you"

"You like me more than you say-"

"What did you just say?", she said with opened eyes.

"I said you are like me more than you think"

"No you didn't, you said I like you more than I say…what do you know?", she breathed as Voldemort sighed.

"Well rumour is…you may like me some more-"

"-then it can stay a rumour! It might be true, I don't even know, but I don't wish to love a man who cannot love back-", she was silenced by Voldemorts lips on hers, she hadn't even noticed him get up and come over.

"Shh", he whispered, "I apologise, this must be hard for you…but all I want from you is to be by my side, support me?"

"Why are you apologising to me? You have done nothing wrong, well yet today", she added as she remembered he had done basically everything wrong, but he never apologised.

"Because I didn't consider what you must be going through, I only ever think of myself…"

"Stop being so nice, I hate it when you pretend", she whispered as he stroked her hair

"But im not pretending, im just being me…im not the big baddy you keep thinking me as, but I admit im not a good person, and you know that"

"You are not a good person, and I really thought I was, but im now-"

"-you are a brilliant witch, a sorceress, I was the only one who saw your potential to do great things…", he smirked as he said everything in the right way, persuading her to agree. "You are so tense, you think too much about the trivial problems…how about you don't come tonight? You don't seem like you want to"

"No I will, because I will eventually be expected to do things, and I will also be given wife duties-which I am sure of"

"You already fulfil those wife duties very well", he smirked as he pushed her onto a small sofa at the side of the room and started kissing her neck.

"Ohh, even when im not in the mood why must you always try to seduce me?", she moaned.

"Try? I always succeed", he grinned while stroking her sensitive spots, "hearing you talk about the magic you have done…well it turns me on, just not as much as seeing you does"

"Trying to sweet talk me isn't going to work"

"Oh I think it will", he breathed while pushing up the casual dress she was wear and getting on top of her, "I cant resist you"

"Must be a newlywed thing", she whispered.

"Maybe it's a thing about you-", he cut off as they heard a knock at the door, "fucking hell", he quickly crawled off of her and straightened himself out making Hermione giggle, before opening the door.

"Im sorry milord, but erm", it was Snape looking awkward as he saw Hermione lying on the sofa, covered up but still looking like she had been involved in some physical activity.

"Spit it out!", Voldemort growled.

"A minor disturbance in London, resulted in 5 injuries and 1 death, no one of importance"

"Ok, make sure its sorted…I notice you seem distracted, my wife perhaps?", Hermione looked just as awkward and moved her feet so they were settled on the ground so she could sit up straight.

"Of course not milord"

"Don't you think she is beautiful?", Hermione blushed make Voldemort smirk.

"Erm, I still see her as an ex-student of mine, it would be strange to feel anything you may be…implying", Snape now looked uncomfortable even though he hid any other emotion well. "But yes, she is quite erm pretty"

"Wouldn't you just love to share a bed with her-"

"-ok ok! You don't have to say anymore milord!", Hermione cut in, "Severus I apologise for our lord, he is still quite aroused, and im sorry for letting you know that but you men only ever seem to be either lust filled or power hungry! Ill see you tonight", she finished before walking out.

"Woman"

"Maybe you could punish her, I remember when she was locked in your prison, she didn't like that much", Snape suggested.

"No she didn't, but no, im being nice today even if im pissed off with her-I want her to least trust me…well then I can do what I wish…but I think im going to go easy on her, I like the girl"

"Of course milord, I apologise for suggesting it"

"No, no, you are right that she should not go unpunished for things, but ill wait till once she has settled in to her new role, I don't want her broken-yes I changed my mind about that, I originally kept her to break her, but now, I just want to see everything she is capable of. Have you seen Bellatrix? Apparently she and Hermione had a small duel not too long ago"

"Yes, Ive just come back from the hospital, it needed restocking of some potions…she doesn't look to good, a rather nasty looking scar running across her body"

"Yes, Hermione is good at that curse", Voldemort said proudly, "one of your own as well"

"Yes, when you are a teenager with enemies at school, its only what I found to be right to invent a few curses"

"It has been useful, very useful…I don't think it will be long before Hermione finally gives into the tiny bit of her mind that stopping her give herself completely to me, I sense that still a small part of her doesn't like it here…she has developed a lot, she is even willing to torture strangers if they are not innocent for something…oh I want to fuck her now", Voldemort groaned as he slumped back in his chair. "You get a few woman don't you?"

"Yes milord", Snape replied, knowing it was impossible to lie.

"Maybe you should think about settling down with one girl, I tell you having one woman daily is better than different sluts whenever-surprisingly"

"I will consider it milord, but im not sure im ready to have a wife, they usually have…baggage, a lot of hormones and their own needs, not to mention they usually want children within a year of marriage-"

"Then find a woman who you can rule over, Hermione is mine and she knows it, yes she has her own mind and it amuses me when she stands up for herself, but she knows not to go too far…and children? I don't think so, as you say, too much baggage, though she told me she always wanted children…maybe it wouldn't be so bad in the future…", Voldemort thought for a moment. "But no, its hard enough coping with Hermione at this moment in time, it makes me look weak this does"

"It doesn't milord, no one can see you as any less than almighty, she is not just a girl, and you have already conquered her"

"Yes, yes I have"

.

"What are you doing here?", Lucius sneered at Hermione as she stood patiently with the dark lords inner circle, all standing round facing each other wearing their death eaters robes, just without the masks, Lucius was not happy as she entered and stood next to him.

"Lets just say I volunteered", she smirked when he frowned, "why are you so worried im here, im not going to do anything to you"

"I am not worried, more annoyed that a mudblood dares stand in the presence of so many purebloods", he spat.

"Then curse me, I dare you…I thought not. Now at least be polite, the dark lord wont be happy that his wife is being bullied by you…don't worry, I wont tell on you", she teased but silenced as she saw her husband stroll into the room and seat himself on his own throne on the other side of Hermione, he spent a few minutes studying his followers while fiddling with his wand before starting to speak.

"I called you all here to witness some things…starting with, Dolohov come here", he stated, Dolohov came forward visibly nervous and gave a small bow in front of Voldemort, "your quality of work has been lacking lately…crucio!", he screamed as Voldemort held the curse on him. None of the other deatheaters made any emotion, but Hermione surprised herself with her own, she smirked, not because she was enjoying it…it was because she wanted him to feel pain for causing her harm, and that satisfied her…revenge.

"You will do better in future!"

"Yes, yes of course milord!", he squinted.

"Your punishment is over…but, Hermione here…she would like to challenge you to a duel", most of he people in the room glanced over to Hermione who showed no emotion and merely looked at the dark lord.

"It seems though you have done nothing wrong, Hermione feels you did wrong to her in the ministry of magic a couple of years ago…you left her in pain for a while"

"It was on your orders milord!"

"Yes, so the dark lord isn't punishing you, im getting revenge", Hermione stepped forward, "im not really into this sort of thing, and I know you were on orders…im entitled to have some sort of revenge right or are you too scared?", Dolohov grinned at his fellow deatheaters.

"A little girl against a death eater? I will duel you then, maybe put you in your place _milady", _he emphasised the last word with a laugh before puling out his wand and standing opposite Hermione.

"_Crucio!", _he threw the curse in Hermione's direction but she avoided being hit by stepping out of the way quickly and throwing the same curse in his direction which he repelled.

"Not fast enough for a death eater"

"Not fast enough for me", she smirked before hurling the cruciatus in his way and hitting him in the chest causing him to scream, "I could do much worse, but im going to leave you now…I don't feel the need to duel you, or anyone in this room. I think I have proven my point, don't mess with me or piss me off, I might look innocent and I may be looked on as a muggleborn waste of space prisoner slave girl, but I have changed my views on things-I will hurt anyone who hurts me or my lord", she finished and lowered her wand. "I am not the same girl I was when I first came here, and its taken me this long to realise that, im not a bad person and I am not like you all, but I would like it if you didn't look down at me anymore", she smiled.

"Thank you for the speech, it seems you like to make them quite often", Voldemort smirked.

"Only when I feel I need to say something, it just happens ive had a lot to say the last few days milord", she said politely.

"Milord?", Lucius stepped forward, "I, as do all of us, respect you and all your decisions…its just hard to like her, I apologise for this but I wish for you to know this"

"I know how you feel Lucius, but even you was impressed last night…"

"I do respect her, I hate to admit that, but what she is capable of…well, I show respect for that. Though I still don't like her one little bit"

"I don't want you to like me, because I don't particularly like you. I just want to be given a chance, im not going to beg, im just asking nicely", Hermione stated while touching the dark mark hidden under her robe.

"You may leave now Hermione, my inner circle and myself have business to attend to-only those part of it may stay", Voldemort said silkily much to her annoyance.

"Milord-"

"-you are not a deatheater Hermione, you have already told me you don't want to be one so you lose out on the privilege of knowing what's going on"

"Fine then, I just came down to show your followers that I am more than happy to hurt anyone who hurts me milord, is there anything you want before I go?", she looked on with a bored expression.

"Show me your dark mark", Hermione looked at him confused before pulling up her sleeve, the mark she hated so much was like evil itself. "Ah yes, I would just like all my followers to see it, yes can you all? Good, I want to make something clear, this is my wife. She wears my mark and wears my ring, she is mine-and I don't want anyone doing what Bellatrix happened to do earlier, because next time it will me who personally punishes that person. Is this understood", he was met by a dozen nods which he seemed satisfied with.

.

"Even if I wanted to be a deatheater I know you wouldn't allow me, not anymore, I am more than capable but I have something the majority of this room doesn't have-its called morals. Im not stupid, you don't want me to be a death eater because you know there are lots of people who will target me, as long as im in sight you know nothing can go wrong…", Hermione said to Voldemort as they lay opposite each other in bed.

"I know you are curious about being a death eater"

"Im not!

"You are", he teased, "I know how badly you want to be more a part of me, you want to be involved and I know when you are lying. Look at how easily you tortured Dolohov today, you want to prove to me subconsciously that you can do more and I should allow you to",

"if you say so milord, Voldemort, oh I have to get used to calling you that…it's strange, because you would probably torture someone a hell of a lot for calling you it. People should be afraid to say it, and they are"

"but your not"

"im not afraid of you, anymore"

"Since when?"

"When we got married, since I came here ive gradually been less and less afraid, but being married to you…well im not afraid of you anymore because I trust you. Im just scared for other things, like…well you know how you heard I may like you more than I say, well I think its true. Im not entirely sure but…", Hermione closed her eyes, "though I really don't want to, and I know I shouldn't and I never meant for it to happen and I still don't know why but…I think I love you", she said finally. Voldemort studied her for a moment silently, already predicting beforehand that it was the case, he didn't say anything but took her in his arms and let her lie like that, he wasn't being soft he just had no idea how to reply to such a statement.

"Do you forgive me for that?"

"Forgive you? You haven't done anything wrong, love…it isn't exactly my subject, but it is a powerful thing, im not stupid not to believe that. I don't know what to say to you"

"I know, and I know you don't want to hear it-"

"Who said I didn't want to hear it?", Voldemort whispered in her ear as she looked up at him curiously, "maybe I changed my mind, maybe I like hearing it", he leaned down and kissed her.

"You said it yourself, it's a pointless emotion, and you will never feel it. I hate myself for this! I got over hating you, because though you are not a nice person you aren't cruel to me, I thank you for that…and I guess I should thank you for being so generous and not breaking me like you said you would", she finishing while biting her lip, she was nervous, of course she was. She was speaking personally about emotions to the dark lord, even if he was her husband it was strange.

"You wont ever change, and I don't want you to, I hate some things you do…killing innocent people? And some of those laws you have! Im still reading them and making notes on what I think needs changing…but other than all that, you are powerful and so intelligent"

"Stop complimenting me, its strange"

"You always receive compliments from everyone though!"

"Because they are scared", he rolled his eyes as she giggled. "Thank you for sharing how you feel tonight, its nice to hear from your lips…I like to hear a lot of things from your lips, I like what you can do with those lips…", he said seductively while stroking it with his finger, "do you really love me?"

"I don't know, honestly, why?"

"No one has _ever_ told me they loved me, I never had a family, I have never had a girlfriend and I have never had a wife…but I like it", he let out a long breathe.

"But you don't and never will feel the same for me, im not stupid"

"You aren't stupid, but never say never", he grinned before pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his hips.

"Well I like being up here, I feel more powerful than you", she smirked before he rolled her off and under him.

"You can feel all you like, but I can promise you now I will always be more powerful, you will feel so much pain during your time with me but I also promise you it will be worth it"

"Pain doesn't bother me so much as it did before, it is something you can recover from", Voldemort smirked as he liked her words while pulling off her clothes as well as his own. "Lets see the worst you can do"

"I don't want you dead", he laughed, "but as you are daring me, be prepared because you are in for a rough night wife"

"Nothing I cant handle, by the way, your deatheaters are rubbish at duelling, within two minutes I had beat Dolohov!"

"That is because you are good at duelling, and Dolohov isn't the best. You would lose against Snape or Lucius definitely"

"Yeah of course", she laughed sarcastically before letting a moan escape her lips as he stroked her body and kissed her neck, "how does it feel to be married to a girl who is capable of torturing one of your own followers?"

"A big turn on", he replied, "enough of this, because now im going to tire you out so much you will find it hard to get up in the morning", he smirked.

.

That night he kept to his word and caused her much pain, made her feel weak and tired, yet both woke up the next morning satisfied, something quite surprising for Hermione who smiled when she awoke seeing him across the room getting changed.

"As much as I would like to continue last night antics, we have places to be-its 9am and we have to be at the ministry by midday"

"So what's the rush? If we have three hours?"

"I would like to have you healed and then do some training with you"

"Heal?", she looked down at herself and saw a few bruises on her body, and suddenly realised she was indeed in pain, she just hadn't noticed before because she was tired. "I remember being in pain last night, but I also remember a lot of pleasure…I must be sick in the head, oh well…im still pretty happy", she yawned before getting up.

"Im pleased to hear that", he said while healing what he could with his wand.

"Why must we go to the ministry?"

"Because I technically run it, I of course visit the place every now and again, and you are coming also…my first public appearance with you on my arm as well, I expect you to prove you are worthy to be there"

"I have already haven't I? isn't the ministry just run by deatheaters?"

"No of course not! Deatheaters do my bidding, that is all, and they have certain privileges. The rest of my empire are just normal wizards, witches and muggles…and that is quite a large empire. My death eaters and followers are all pleased with you, but when the public see you, I want them to know you are not just a servant girl"

"Then I better impress them then", she smirked before slipping into the bathroom for a shower.

"Oh you will", Voldemort said to himself knowingly.

.

Hermione found herself extremely interested as she strolled around the ministry by Voldemort's side, it had changed since the last time she had been there, everything seemed updated and more efficient. She noticed everyone bowed as they passed, well they bowed to Voldemort, everyone just gave her curious looks.

She wore fine robes in emerald green whilst her husband wore black as usual, she listened intently as Voldemort discussed things with wizards in different offices every now and again to see what was happening etc. Everything was so…organised and proper-something she least expected. Their last stop was the hearing room down by the department of mysteries, what surprised her was that the room was filled, a whole courtroom full. Voldemort had hardly spoken to her, because he had told her in advance the dark lord doesn't have casual chats to his wife in public, it was a bad image-what she got over being annoyed about quickly.

The room silenced, as everyone room did when they entered, Voldemort took elad and motioned for Hermione to stay standing by his side as he stood in before everyone at the front of the room.

"As I am in the building I thought I would visit the court room, to see if justice is served to whatever criminal is in today…my wife, Hermione, has been very interested as well as pleased of how the ministry is being run after seeing it today and I hope now she can do the same to you", Hermione looked up at him confused. "The prisoner today I believe is a petty thief as well as member of the order of the phoenix, yes Mundungus Fletcher"

Hermione suddenly noticed the thief she knew in a chair in the corner of the room, he was silent and obviously scared, she thought they chair was usually in the centre of the room.

"Bring him forward a bit so my dear wife can see him"

"Why am I hear milord to see this person? He is just a common thief, hardly the need for a full court?"

"Mr Fetcher here is guilty of murder actually, it turns out he has taken robbery more to the extreme these days", Voldemort said to her but loudly enough for the silent room to hear, "he is here to be given his sentence…now you have read the laws, what sort of punishment is he fit for?"

"Well according to your laws murder is life in Azkaban, or murder against someone with the dark mark is the death penalty, so it depends…who did he kill? And are you even sure it was him?", Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was him. He murdered a muggle actually, now who was that victim again in this robbery? Oh yes…it was your father I believe", Hermione paled and looked up at him.

"How is that possible? You are lying! My parents are safe in Australia!", she cried.

"He is under truth serum, you may ask him yourself", Voldemort said coldly and looked over to the rough looking prisoner who trembled as he spoke.

"Mundungus, I haven't seen you in a while, and when I last saw you I knew I despised you because I hate thieves", Hermione said to him, "why are you still committing robbery?"

"Because I have no money and its easier to take then to earn", he muttered.

"That isn't fair on everyone else though…and now you have killed someone, is this true?"

"Yes"

"Muggle or wizard way?", she trembled as she asked the questions.

"Wizard"

"And why did you kill?"

"The person caught me and came at me with a bat, so I killed them more out of reflex than anything, I don't kill people"

"But you did…I hate it when innocent people are killed, I really do"

"You see it everyday"

"I don't, my lord does not kill people in front of me in his home…who-who was the victim?", she stuttered.

"The dark lord has already told you, your father"

"No, no! why did you do it! Some sort of revenge on me from the order?"

"No I didn't know it was him, I robbed a shop he owns, it was just an accident!"

"No, its pure evil-Avada kedavra!", she screamed at him with her wand pointing to his chest, a green flash and he was dead. Hermione gasped and dropped her wand with tears in her eyes, she didn't look up when she felt the dark lord put a hand on her shoulder, not out of comfort but more to show the room she was his.

"Let it be known now that anyone who commit's a crime my wife does not like…well she may be more forgiving than myself but as you have just witnessed, she is more than capable of ending someone's life. I will be returning here next week, you are all dismissed. Come Hermione, lets go back"

Less than ten minutes later Hermione hadn't still hadn't said a word as she sat across from him in his study, he watched her with curious eyes but she looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"What is the problem? You aren't speaking"

"I took someone's life, I murdered someone, I ended a life! How can I be ok and have no problem with that? This is sick, I cant do this"

"I didn't ask you to kill him"

"But you took me there on purpose, knowing full well I would get angry, knowing I would at least torture him. Fuck, Ive never liked Mundungus, but still…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, your father was just unlucky to be there, im sorry for your loss"

"No you aren't, im upset about that but not as much as I thought I would, I haven't seen my parents in so long…they don't even know I exist. Is my mum ok?"

"Yes. People like Mundungus deserve death, remember what you said…the guilty should be punished? You did nothing wrong, he felt a painless death, well you didn't torture him like I would have"

"I lost it, I was angry and wanted revenge…I never would have dreamed I would have used such a curse!"

"But you did, and it was impressive. Look at me Hermione", she did with tears in her eyes, "why did you kill him?"

"Because he deserved it", she cried through gritted teeth, "oh, I really have changed!"

"You never changed, you just found your true self, why are you upset?"

"Because…I don't know, its not because I killed him, its…just doing it, such a change, ive never been capable of that sort of thing, ive never wanted to…im such a bad person, im the dark lords wife, I really am the dark lady aren't I", she sniffed.

"If you keep crying I may have to rethink that!", he growled before sighing and spoke in a soothing voice. "Your first kill, hmm…I wish it could have been on someone more worthwhile but its done now, and fuck im impressed with it! I never imagined you would use that curse, not yet anyway. I figured it would be a while before you started to practise the killing curse"

"Don't think this is now a regular thing! He deserved it, more so because my father was involved! I wont be killing people for the sake of it so don't get ideas! Yeah you now know I can do it, but that doesn't mean im going to do it"

"You will…you know, today I was going to force you to torture him-im now capable of forcing you to do what I want with your magic easily, but you beat me to it. You didn't need me to push you to do use the magic I want you to use"

"Its all your interested in isn't it", Hermione cried in disgust, "me using dark magic to your advantage, to make you look like a bigger and stronger person"

"You must rest, if you don't shut up I will fucking hurt you because your constant need to go against me is pissing me off!"

"Oh, so you are all nice and then I do something you want so then you go back to normal, do me a favour-be yourself all the time so I don't get confused so much! Just stay in that cruel sadistic mood all the time, that way I don't think you care about me for me not my magic, that way at least I know where I stand!"

"Silence!", he shouted, "never speak to me so rudely! I was going to reward you for today, but now…go to bed and get some rest, you have little energy and I am in no mood for healing you if you collapse"

"I don't care, just fuck off out of my life!", she growled but instantly regretted it as he tortured her, leaving her to scream her lungs till she neared unconsciousness.

"I don't like to torture my wife, but you give me no other option. You did well today, you made me very proud-and I understand you will be emotional but it is no excuse for forgetting who I am"

"I never will and I am unable to forget who you are", she replied, "you are all I have in this world, its so pathetic…I have nothing else, I used to have friends and family, now I just have you-the person who caused all this mess!", they sat in silence for a moment. "May I now go to clear my head? Too many emotions at once…"

"Im heading off to France tonight, I would have liked you to have joined me"

"Then you will have to either forgive me or kill me, because I have no energy for whatever you have planned…this day has been tough for me"

"I know, once you have gotten your mind straight then you will realise what you did today wasn't a bad thing"

"If you say so", Hermione sighed while rubbing her eyes, "…will you really use what power you have over me because of the marriage?"

"If I need or want to", he said simply, "if you are going then go, im a busy person and seem to spend too much time with you talking about trivial matters. I expect when I come back for you to have sorted them emotions of yours out, im unsure when I shall return"

"Well, why are you going?"

"I do travel to different countries on a regular basis, sometimes for only an hour in the morning before you awake even, but I must visit France for what might take a few days to look into a few things"

"Oh ok…I will see you whenever then…while you are away can I go down Diagon Alley to get some new robes and dresses and things?"

"As long as you get something I might enjoy", he smirked as a few images of her in different underwear appeared in his head.

"And…can I visit the ministry? I would like to sort out a few of your laws"

"How do you mean?"

"Well the majority of your laws I feel need editing, or getting rid of, and seeing as you are too busy to look through them I think I will just sort it out myself"

"I will allow you to do as you wish, as long as you know if you change anything I don't agree with I shall kill 1 person, and for every other thing after that I don't like I shall double the amount of people I kill…just to make sure you don't do anything stupid, are we clear?", he smirked as he saw the horror on her face.

"_Crystal_", she replied, "and who is my escort?"

"Id say Lucius, you two need to learn to get along…and it could be interesting"

"Fucking pure-blooded snob, great…cant wait", she sighed with pouted lips.

"I don't think he would take too kindly to being called that, and if you cause any trouble he will have permission to put you in your place", he carried on as Hermione opened her mouth to say something angrily, "and try not to kill anyone at the ministry, a lot of the people there are important-if you get the urge try Diagon alley, lots of waste of space there", he grinned as Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I will try to control myself", she sneered sarcastically, "what do you take me for!"

"A rather powerful sorceress, with a lust for knowledge and a talent for my kind of magic-and who is rather sexy and a big turn on", Voldemort said to which she rolled her eyes.

"Ill be seeing you when you return milord", she got up.

"Don't get into trouble if you can help it…"

"Depends what _you_ count as trouble", she grinned.

--

Really sorry for long wait to update, but as usual very busy and this chappie is pretty long so give me some credit lol

Yes Hermione is falling more and more into the dark arts and im thinking now there may possibly be no turning back...

Like she says, she has nothing else in the world.


	18. Emerald Horcrux

"Disgusting, stuck babysitting a mudblood", Lucius spat while pacing the room Hermione was sitting in in the ministry looking at the official law books, anything written in them became law, and she was anxious enough…worried the dark lord would kill if she changed anything, though she wanted to change so much. It was hard, being given so much power but being unable to use it because of the consequences…

"If you keep calling me that I will curse you"

"I will curse you first, I will say it was self defence", he growled back. "Must you take so long! I tolerated the first hour, but now im getting pissed off"

"Go then", she smirked simply, knowing he couldn't, he huffed, "ok ok I will be done in a second, I cant stand being in this room with you any longer!"

"Good. Then where must I take you after…how about I take you to Azkaban and leave you there? Oh if I could I would torture you so much, have you begging for mercy on your knees at my feet…yes, quite an image that is", Lucius smirked as Hermione scowled and closed the book.

"Yes and it will stay an image in your head…haven't you ever considered being a good person? Who doesn't torture and kill?"

"You are one to talk…constantly cursing people, and yesterday I hear you had your first kill! Well, im surprised my your power and it is quite good-Draco is avoiding anything involving death of any kind…but you are still scum, you shouldn't be here"

"Well tell our lord that and see what he thinks about it!", she got up and put the book away, "I cant change anything, its not worth the risk…the dark lord will probably cause a massacre if I change any law, its just his way of frustrating me…"

"You are frustrating me right now!"

"Answer me something, just one thing…why do you hate me so much? I must have asked you before, but now im really curious, why?", Hermione leant her hands on the table behind her and titled her head to the side while he stood a few metres away. "Apart from the fact im muggleborn"

"I don't hate you…I might never have liked you, point in fact I despised you. But that shouldn't suggest I don't respect you", Lucius stated calmly while twiddling his cane that concealed his wand between his fingers.

AN:Sorry, but just had to include that KillBill quote!

"You see, there is a difference between liking someone, hating someone and respecting someone. Do you hate me?"

"No, I despise you", she repeated his words, "but maybe…yes, I think I respect you on some level. What you do is disgusting, how you treat other-oh I wish I could kill you, but still…you are pretty powerful, and you are good at many things"

"Finally a compliment!", Lucius clapped his hands together, "you say these things to me, but it sounds to me as if you should be saying it to the dark lord. It is the same for him what you think of him, but of course, on a much higher level…"

"You know nothing of what happens between me and the dark lord"

"Actually he does mention what you two get up to briefly sometimes", he smirked when Hermione pouted her lips angrily, "so I do know what happens between you two, but the thing I don't understand, nor do I believe you do either, is how you feel for him. Its like you love to hate him, but you also hate to love him"

"that makes no sense"

"it makes perfect sense. You enjoy the thought of hating what was once an enemy, it's a good feeling-I personally love the thought of hating someone so much I could do so many things…but also, you hate that you like him, love him even. It annoys you that you have given in, been drawn to the side you originally were against-"

"-shut up!", Hermione shouted, "just shut up, you don't know-"

"-no I don't, but what I say is true…you may think I am just a death eater who loves to kill and torture-give me some credit, I am a bit more than that"

"The dark lord told you all of that didn't he?"

"The majority of it, not in them words of course. I know nothing of you, in fact I don't want to know about you, but what I do know, is quite interesting"

"Just forget what you know, because it doesn't matter. I know what I feel and think, and the dark lord knows also, he always knows everything. We both know that"

"Of course", they stood in silence for a moment, "lets get going, I would prefer if I didn't have to hang around you all day, its not exactly my type of thing"

"Diagon alley then", Hermione smiled as Lucius started acting how he usually did, "just take me there, you don't have to stay-id rather you didn't"

"Likewise, but I must escort you, you are at a high risk and I must protect you, maybe if I do end up saving your life I get rewarded"

"As long as my life brings some sort of benefit to you", Hermione rolled her eyes.

.

Lucius sat bored in a new robes shop on Diagon Alley, expensive but of the best quality-he had been told it was the only place Hermione was to shop for clothes now. His only entertainment was The Daily Prophet that he was nearly finished reading through, he found nothing in there he didn't already know-being a high ranking deatheater made him aware of most of his surroundings.

Hermione had been in the changing rooms for what felt like hours for him, constantly changing's and trying on new robe, though he was a tad annoyed he didn't get a glimpse of her half naked he waited patiently.

"Ive got everything I need!", Hermione smiled while carrying a small bag holding two dozens robes and other things.

"Finally", Lucius moaned, "tell me you have finished"

"Such a shame you are in such a rush to go, I was going to show you the underwear ive just bought to please the dark lord", she smirked when he looked disappointed. "Im sure you will get over it…can we go outside, just for a moment, please? We apparated right into here so I didn't even get to see what has become of the streets outside…", Lucius nodded and opened the door allowing her to walk out before him.

Which met her eyes surprised her.

It wasn't the dark and gloomy place she thought it would be, yes it was cloudy, maybe snow would fall sometime soon…but things were normal. People were doing there every day things, no one was in rags, no one looked ill-treated and no one looked homeless. She could instantly tell who was muggleborn though, their robes were not as good quality and they clearly didn't have much money, but still…things were not as bad as she had expected. She thought shops would be bordered up, people would be begging in corners and darkness would linger.

"You are surprised"

"Of course I am, this isn't what I expected"

"What, normality?"

"Yes, I have hardly seen the world how it is…thank you for escorting me here, I know we don't get along but still I appreciate it", she smiled while looking around the familiar surroundings.

"I don't need gratitude, and you wont be influencing me to like you like you have done to Draco…he is young and foolish"

"You would be surprised how un-foolish he is, he is a good person"

"Being good doesn't do himself any good", Lucius said quietly, "he will be attending an event tonight to find potential future wives, maybe then his senses will kick in. im surprised the dark lord hasn't done anything about his ways yet"

"That's terrible, so you are forcing him to find some pure-blooded girl who probably has rich parents and is ok to look at"

"Isn't that brilliant! I was never given that option, but I was lucky, and found Narcissa at school…oh I remember the night I first took her down in the dungeons-"

"-ok ive heard enough!", she said louder than she thought, causing a few people to look round at her.

"Hermione!", someone called after her as she turned to leave, it was a girl she hadn't seen for a while.

"Ginny?", Hermione looked confused as the red haired girl ran up to her, it indeed was her as she looked exactly the same as before, just her hair had become a richer red colour which suited her tremendously and was longer down her back.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long, I just had to say hello", she smiled but gave a nervous look at Lucius who had his eyes narrowed on her. "I know you and the order have your differences, and I am appalled at how they treated you…so, well I hope you know I still see you as a friend. I don't know if you have changed, well…of course you have", she glanced down to Hermione's wedding ring and fine robes.

"Yes I have changed, im sorry I did, really I am…but the dark lord is my lord and I am his wife…but, I am still me, and im happy to hear all of that from you…well seeing you here is such a surprise!"

"Yes, well I am currently excluded from school for two weeks so I have had to make myself busy…oh don't worry, I didn't do anything serious, I just defended some girl who was being punished by one of the Carrows, I sort of…backfired the punishment onto him. Well, nothing he didn't deserve-"

"-Im sure the school would love to hear that tale", Lucius butted in.

"But they wont hear it", Hermione said firmly. "Ginny, I hope you are ok"

"I am, life is different to what it was, but I cant really complain. Yours changed the most, look everyones watching you! Oh I keep forgetting, I have to address you as my lady"

"No you don't, just Hermione thanks, im not into all that posh lingo", they both laughed, "…I have changed, but that doesn't mean im completely changed, im still me"

"I can tell…congratulations on your marriage though, I was so surprised when I heard, I didn't really think he was your type"

"Well, the marriage wasn't optional exactly, but I like him…wow you must think im mad, but you don't get to see him when he is at home, he is intelligent and things…anyway, enough about me-"

"-Milady, I am not waiting around all day so you can chat", Lucius moaned especially annoyed at having to use the title lady, "if you weren't married to our lord I could fucking torture you if you said no"

"Well that's a shame, because I am married to him. I will be done in a moment, just go over there or something, come on, im going to be ok if you leave me for five minutes!", she rolled her highs when he huffed, but he did walk away.

"Wow, shutting Malfoy senior up-you have changed. you look different as well, you have the dark mark don't you", she asked, Hermione only replied by lifting her sleeve to show the mark against her skin, "so you are a death eater?"

"No! im more of a follower I guess, and well being his wife is a big job itself"

"How did you go from being a prisoner to a follower?", Ginny looked confused as they sat down at a table at a nearby café outside. "Sorry, im just…well curious"

"No its ok, I don't really know to be honest. I did fight him for a long time Ginny, so don't think im weak, I was in a dungeon and treated worse than a house elf, I think I chose life I can live than a life im existing. Either way, the dark lord will always get what he wants, and he wanted me, it took me a long time to realise im going through pain for nothing. I don't think im a bad person but im not good either, I don't like most of the stuff he does, but even now when I look around here-things aren't bad, not like I expected"

"No, things were, but it gradually got better as people got used to him ruling"

"do people hate me?", Hermione asked with a concerned look after a moment.

"Truthfully? No, you aren't hated. People were first sympathetic of you, I mean you were taken by the dark lord himself! Now I think people respect you, not many could survive in his household"

"Im glad we bumped into each other"

"So am I", Ginny smiled.

"I haven't really got any friends, well there's Draco"

"Draco as in Malfoy? Well, if you say he is ok then I will believe you…anyway, I should get back"

"So should I, Lucius is pissed off and grumpy, I don't even know where he has gone off to", Hermione sighed, "I did miss you, you were a good friend"

"Everyone missed you, but now the order think you have become a deatheater or something…it got worse when you became married. don't worry, they have no intention on hurting or doing anything to you what I know of…im not part of it, I just go to school and stand up for the kids who get bullied by the students as well as the teachers…Hogwarts is a harsh place to be these days, the imperio and cruciatus is legal at any time for anyone who carries the dark mark-lets just say punishments aren't lenient"

"I wish I could help, really I do. Im powerless, the dark lord today allowed me to change any law I felt needed changing-but, if he didn't like it, he would kill…a lot of people. I couldn't do it, I know anything I change he wont like"

"Hermione, I know you have done some bad things, but I still think you are a good person. Just remember that"

"Thank you, but I don't think I am a good person. I have tried, really I have…it is hard, surrounded by such darkness…I cant help what I do when im angry, and the dark lord has power over me which I cant stop. I will never be free of him, but I have made my peace with that a long time ago…"

"I can see how strong you are, I hope you don't get into trouble"

"Oh, I probably will", Hermione grinned at her words after saying them to Voldemort before, "it is in my nature. And you, don't get into trouble anymore either, its not good for you"

"I will see about that"

"Well, its been so nice speaking to you again-", Hermione cut off suddenly when she realised she was becoming surrounded by members of the Order of the Phoenix, "Ginny you tricked me!"

"No, I swear I didn't!", Ginny cried truthfully, and Hermione knew it by the look in her eyes and her occlumency skills. "Ron you idiot what are you doing here!"

"Ginny you are too young to understand", he replied quietly, his wand drawn. Hermione saw a dozen members, some she didn't recognise so she figured they were new, "Hermione im really sorry about this, I didn't give up hope for you-but now…"

"Im married", she said simply, thinking where the hell was Lucius. "im sorry too Ron, you were my best friend for so long, and you changed-at least I admit I have, you don't. Im still me, just some of my views have changed, you, well you have completely changed…you are no longer a friend"

"He brainwashed you Hermione…now you are the wife of the dark lord, they call you the dark lady now! Im sorry in advance, but you have to go, who knows what you could do to hurt us all!"

"I have to go? I don't think so, I haven't even started. I have promised I will not harm any of you, but still you don't believe me-any action I take will be in self defence"

"Then defend this, Avada-"

"Avada kedavra!"

Silence but the sound of a body falling to the floor, the body of a third of the golden trio.

Hermione looked up to see Lucius lowering his wand from Ron before grabbing her and apparating away.

Silence once again after arriving back home, Hermione was surprised she wasn't upset, she was more in shock.

"I apologise for not being there to protect you sooner", Lucius mumbled to her while placing his wand back in its cane, "I should never have left you and now I shall be punished by the dark lord when you tell him"

"Im not going to", Hermione spoke gently, "because you did nothing except possibly save my life. It doesn't matter if you were there the whole time or not, I believe Ron was going to kill me-and I-I feel so weak for not being able to kill myself, not unless im angry…thank you"

"Thank you", Lucius said gratefully,

"the dark lord will be informed the Order tried to ambush me, and you killed Ron when they didn't back down because it looked like he was ready to kill at any moment…he wont question that. Fuck, I cant believe it, now both of my two old friends are dead, and only a few minutes ago I was chatting to another old friend like we were friends again! I need to lie down, its too much"

"Do that, ive had a long day with you its felt like, I hope you understand now that you must be protected-if the dark lord finds out you have been kidnapped or killed…he will probably launch a full scale war"

"Why though"

"Because you are his, the dark lord doesn't like to lose or have his possessions taken from him-especially when they are married to him!"

"I am not a possession!", Hermione growled.

"You are the dark lords possession whether you like it or not", he lowered his eyes and straightened his robes out, Hermione looked on while thinking, it was true…she really was a possession of his.

"Im surprised, you don't seem sad or angry at me for killing an old friend, I know you thanked me but still…"

"What does it matter to you? Maybe I would have killed, using my own wand on him…I don't know, maybe I have changed a lot more than I thought. I don't know why im telling you this"

"Its fine. Im going, need to fuck someone before I take Draco out to meet someone"

"Haven't you got a wife?"

"And?", he rolled his eyes.

"Deatheaters", Hermione tutted.

.

"I cant take it, im changing, I don't care, I like the power, I like being strong…I like what he's turned me into", Hermione spoke to herself gently as she went over the previous days events in her head, Ron was dead and it just hit her. "Fuck fuck fuck…I must be going mad but it all makes sense"

"Lolly brings Miss food and a letter sent by the dark lord", a house elf suddenly appeared carrying a tray with lunch on and placed it by her side as she lay on the sofa in the library, and passed the letter to her.

"Thank you, make sure you and the rest of the house elves enjoy a nice lunch as good as the one you have brought me-and that is an order", Hermione smiled before the house elf could interrupt, it thanked her before disaparating.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have been informed that you were witness to a certain blood traitors death, I also have been informed you feel you would have done it if you were strong enough…this is interesting and im pleased to hear it. _

_You are more than ready to kill at will, and will find yourself enjoying your life as my lady. _

_I wish that you prove to me you are fit to have that title because I am losing patience as you keep having your morals getting involved. When I return in the next few days, you will prove to me, if not then I feel you may have to return to the dungeons…just to remind you of where you could be._

_Don't forget that._

_LV_

Hermione crumpled the note and threw it across the room.

"He pisses me off so much!", she cried in a tantrum, "he wont throw me back in that dungeon would he? No…he knows how much that broke me down, how much I hate it…its just a threat to make me want to do better. Hell its working! Why do I keep talking to myself!", she groaned and whacked felt tears in her eyes. "Why does he write that to me? Ive been good recently…im so stupid, ive been taking things for granted, im a servant who hasn't been serving"

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Draco muttered into her ear making her jump up, "sorry I didn't knock"

"You scared me! Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for later?", she rubbed her forehead and sat back down on the sofa with her knees under her chin.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter if I dress up or anything, the girls will be all over me-not being big headed! But every pureblood girl in the country is desperate to be married off to a rich pureblood, especially one who is a deatheater-im more important than a regular pure blood"

"Good point, but still, you might meet someone you like"

"Maybe, I don't see what the big rush is, im still only young, but I think my father wants me married off so I look even stronger. You went out with him today? He mentioned it to me in passing-hey have you been crying?", he asked as he noticed her eyes looked a tiny bit red and puffy.

"No"

"You are such a liar", he shook his head with a grin and sat next to her, "well if you weren't crying, you were about to", she said quietly and stroked her hair.

"Its just realising things are easy right now, once the dark lord returns and really does treat me how he would, well its going to be hard", she lowered her eyes but leaned onto his shoulder as he put his arm round her and gave her a small hug. "You don't have to be all sweet"

"Well I used to be nasty to you, im just proving im not really nasty, well im a deatheater so im not a good soul, but that doesn't mean I like to be horrible to people I like"

"You really don't have to be nice, I might as well get used to having it hard, the dark lord-"

"-is lucky to have you", he cut in, "you are an intelligent and powerful witch-not to mention how nice you are. Merlin I sound like a right Hufflepuff", Hermione laughed, "but its true". they sat in silence for a moment before Hermione leaned up to kiss him, "what are you doing?"

"I-I want to kiss you", she replied with no explanation other than that, before kissing him on the lips and changing position so she was straddling his lap.

"You don't want to do this", he breathed, but moaned as she kissed up and down his neck, "we are going to get punished"

"That is what my life is, punishment and hard living, you are just so nice and different, its why I like being with you" she spoke quietly while unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his lips, "I-"

"-What is going on here?", Hermione spun her head round to see Snape staring at her with narrowed eyes, carrying a couple of books to be dropped off, and his wand in his left hand. "Draco, go home", he did so within thirty seconds, leaving Hermione to face Snape alone.

"Its not what you are thinking-"

"-I don't care. You belong to the dark lord, you are his wife, im sorry but the dark lord will punish you and him quite severely"

"Please don't tell him, I just wanted some comfort, a nice touch-"

"-the dark lord will probably already know, your marriage allows him to know if you have been intimate with another…im just telling you this to warn you. You disappoint me, I thought a lady such as yourself wouldn't-"

"im no lady! Im just a simple teenager who has been thrown into all of this! I hate this, and all I want is to prove to the dark lord that im capable of so many things. Im going to sleep for a bit, im dreading the day he comes back"

.

"Milord", Hermione bowed her head as Voldemort returned four days after he had left, she was nervous to say the least at seeing him again, a lot of things had happened. She stood on her own in the great hall, waiting for him to reply, but he said nothing for a few minutes except circle her. She nervously played with the necklace around her neck he had given her before, the emerald seemed to match anything she wore-she made sure to wear something nice, or suitable because she knew if he saw her in muggle clothes he wouldn't be happy, anymore than he already was.

"Crucio!", Voldemort cursed her once before seating himself on his throne opposite her, lazily lifting a leg over the edge and dangled his wand between his fingers. "So my wife got a bit horny did she?"

"No, I-please let me explain", she pleaded. "After you sent me that letter it hit me that I will never have someone loving to me or give me a soft gentle touch, I just wanted the comfort. Its stupid, I know, but please don't punish Draco, he told me to stop but I carried on"

"My wife, acting like a slut, I wont have it. Am I not enough for you, how many others do you lust after?"

"None! I don't even lust for Draco, he is just a friend, and possibly my only friend. that's why, that's why I got close to him the other day, I just wanted to remember being touched gently…just so I wouldn't forget how I once was. Please understand?"

"I wrote you the letter so you would show me that I haven't made any mistakes in marrying you, no mistakes in protecting you and keeping you away from the dungeons or Azkaban…I know I made the right decision, but I wanted to make sure…now, now im unsure. Finding out my wife has been whoring herself around-"

"-I was not whoring myself around!", Hermione retorted, "the only person I have ever had sex with is you, because if you remember correctly-you took my virginity, and it wasn't exactly pleasant!"

"Crucio", he growled, she was prepared this time for it, she refused to scream or fall even though the pain was as unbearable as ever. "At least I know you can withstand pain, finally something you are good at"

"Why are you doing this! We were ok with each other…oh I know, is it because I told you I think I love you? Ever since then you have just treated me how you did when I was a prisoner!"

He ignored her and carried on, "do something which you think would prove to me you should be treated well"

"When I prove to you, then will you stop hurting me for not doing anything wrong? Yes I was wrong to get slightly close to Draco, but it was only a reaction to what you had sent me!", Voldemort said nothing and waited for her to continue, "apparate us to a random place, somewhere where there will be plenty of people"

"You have no idea what you want to do to prove to me you are the good wife I chose, lets go then", he smirked while grabbing her arm. A few seconds later, Hermione and Voldemort were standing in a busy street in a place she did not recognise, the weather was cold and cloudy as normal for a winters day, so she assumed they were still in England.

"So my dear, why are we here?", Voldemort asked still smirking, knowing full well that whatever she had planned would be stupid, he looked forward to see her terrified at being put in a dungeon-he of course did not want to break her down, he just like to see certain emotions on her face.

"To tell you I have changed, your letter to me upset me, but this morning I felt angry…I felt weak and pathetic for having you tell me im not good enough", she narrowed her eyes and turned away, her wand was tight in her hand as she lowered her head for a moment. "You see milord, I must be stupid for wanting to please you, I never knew I wanted to so much, and that is now why I see I was so upset…", she whispered before raising her head and lifting her wand to the street with hundreds of muggles doing there business.

"Avada Kedavra!", she screamed with every inch of energy inside of her, Voldemort felt the power rush past before hitting a dozen muggles which fell down dead like flies. Screams from the whole street could be heard as panic spread, "lets go home", was all she said.

"Was a mini unprovoked massacre good enough? Or would you prefer if I destroyed a who city?", she sneered after sitting in silence for a few minutes when they returned. She wasn't sad, she wasn't shocked, and she wasn't angry. She was just, emotionless, she didn't know what to feel but she knew now, now there was no going back from the person she had become. She felt weak though, killing so many people at once took away all her energy and she could barely stand, barely speak but she did her best.

"That wont be necessary", Voldemort passed her a drink which she drank in one gulp, "my my, im surprised, very surprised. Whatever happened to only hurting the guilty?"

"Im still keeping to that, don't you worry about that, but…when things need to be done, then they should be done", she said quietly.

"You have pleased me-", he stopped when she collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion, she was unconscious and weak. "Not a surprise…house elf!", he shouted aloud and within a moment a small house elf appeared, "take her to bed, make sure she has everything she needs when she awakens. Wait", Voldemort quickly muttered and bent down to remove her necklace before leaving himself.

He sat calmly in his study, clutching the necklace and examining it as if it were his very soul…what Hermione did not know was that it was exactly that. Hermione had been wearing a part of the dark lords soul around her neck since he had given it to her, the decision was made because he knew it would be safe.

Voldemort had to think, was it the influence of the horcrux what was making her like this, or had she really changed-did she really wish to please him? A mass murder was not like her at all, but in a way he could tell she had changed, even when she was not wearing the necklace she seemed darker, just not as dark when she actually wore it.

"She is mortal, and she can die…if one day a duel goes wrong…I lose a good servant because of a mistake…no I cant have that", he smirked as a plan formed in his mind while looking at his own horcrux which he had decided would be returned to her.

* * *

So what do you think?


	19. ForgetMeNot

"You mean to say I have been carrying a piece of your soul round my neck! So it wasn't a gift out of the kindness of your heart was it, once again it's a way of using me!", Hermione huffed while sat up in bed.

"Be glad you are still weak or I would torture you for being rude!", Voldemort growled, "I tell you this now because I wish for you to make a horcrux"

"What?", Hermione said blankly.

"You heard me. You are fragile, one hit with the killing curse and you will be dead like any other person…but I don't want that, I want my wife to be stronger than that! You will create a horcrux, even if you don't want to-you have no say in the matter"

"What, huh? Why!", Hermione spluttered.

"It is not hard to understand wife!", he came over and grabbed her hair, pulling her close to him. "I don't want you to be mortal, I am better than that, and you are my wife, if you die…then I will look weak",

"So you don't want me to die because otherwise you look weak did you say? So you don't actually care about me…", she winced

"You know that's not true", he said quietly while letting her go, "I gave you the horcrux because I thought you would like to wear the necklace, and also I thought you would keep it safe-and you did. I would like you to carry on wearing it, see I trust you, I am giving you a part of my soul!"

"Ok, I get that…I guess in a way its nice of you, but still! I feel used, once again…im not feeling sorry for myself, but I don't ever want to be a walk over, even if I sere you, the dark lord…I have my own mind, aren't you happy enough with what I give you already?"

"I am very pleased. I am greedy, I want more", he smirked, "and I always get what I want"

"I know, but to create a horcrux I have to kill"

"Something you are quite at ease with these days"

"No! I am not!", Hermione exclaimed, Voldemort just chuckled, "I only do things for a reason, I killed those people for a reason…"

"Yes, and you have a reason to kill again, to create a horcrux. I wouldn't like you to die, you are too hot", Hermione laughed then pouted as he climbed on top of her,

"I hate it when you do that"

"What?"

"Piss me off, treat me like dirt…and then you make me laugh"

"Oh but you love it…gain your strength soon. Next time you use that curse you will be stronger", he whispered before kissing her deeply for a few minutes.

"You are a rather good kisser", she grinned.

"Of course, it is why they call me the dark lord-I just have extremely good kissing skills", he smirked as she laughed, "I have a gift for you, to make up for giving you a gift that is more for my gain than yours".

Hermione looked didn't look like she believed him as he made a rose appear, beautiful but of the darkest black with one rose petal on its flower. "Its nothing special, just a token of apology"

"Its beautiful"

"It wont die, but has no magical properties other than that…I just thought you may like it"

"I do, thank you milord", she smiled while playing with it, avoiding the sharp looking thorns.

"Since when have you been calling me that in private again?"

"Since I realised you like hearing me say it, it makes you feel oh so powerful over me doesn't it"

"But I am so powerful over you anyway…even if you didn't like me and still behaved how you did when you first came here I would dominate you. Make you do things…", he breathed once again on top of her, is lips near her ear.

"either way I am still your servant, and let me tell you now…though you have done so many bad things to me, and forced me to do things, brought out a dark side of me and just been cruel and sadistic in your actions…I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, I must be going mad, but I really don't care"

"Oh why did you have to say that, now I cant make an excuse up to punish you", he smirked

"And why do you want to punish me?"

"Because I like to hear you scream"

"You are so sadistic"

"Yes, but you and I both already knew that", he kissed her before getting up and changed into a long robe. Hermione pouted and raised her wand, before aiming a small ball of fire on to that robe, Voldemort looked down startled at being on fire before extinguishing it, "and what was that for?"

"maybe I wanted to hear you scream for a change", she smirked before turning over and snuggling into bed.

*.

"I apologise, for putting you in that position, I shouldn't have…", Hermione apologised to Draco quietly in the small lounge they seemed to meet often, she had taken to wearing the emerald necklace whenever possible, she knew it probably wasn't good for her but she felt she had to wear it to protect it and out of respect.

"Its ok, though the dark lord wasn't that forgiving"

"Im so sorry, he tortured you didn't he, and I asked him not to!"

"It doesn't matter, though I hear you have caused some damage in the muggle world, around a dozen dead, random attack with no warnings…you really should be a death eater"

"Being married to the dark lord is hard enough…and anyway, I do exactly the same as a deatheater I just don't have a mask!", Draco laughed, "…how did the pureblood wife finding thing go?"

"Good I guess, I have many possibilities though I spoke to the dark lord about it, and he believes I should focus on my work first as I am young, and get married when I leave school, so not that long away"

"no rush really…can I tell you something? I think, I think I am losing it, really I do. I know I joke about it, but im being serious…its not like me to cause massacres and it not really care about it", Hermione spoke seriously to him in front of the small fireplace.

"You aren't, you just think you are because you believe it should feel wrong, but it doesn't because you know it was really the right thing to do. I am not sadistic, I am a death eater so I suppose I am seen as cruel and terrible, but im always fair in what I do…I never kill for pleasure, and I always have options open to me. You have never seen me doing what I do Hermione, you have never seen me really hurt someone, but I have…and it is what I do. I wont change that-though I should probably feel wrong about it, I am in the same position as you and was at first disgusted at what I was capable of…then I felt what the power was like"

"You know what I feel then, how this is confusing-but oh so clear at the same time?"

"Yes. You shouldn't think too much about things, it makes things complicated…just do what you think is best"

"I will, and im going to do what is best for me", Hermione said while looking down at the emerald necklace hanging round her neck, "I might even surprise the dark lord"

*.

A week later, Hermione pretended to be listening to a public speech Voldemort was making in Diagon Alley to a small proportion of the wizarding population, he was speaking about something involving muggles and other things that bored her. It was raining, but they stayed dry via a small charm that kept the rain off them, but still it was dark and gloomy out. Voldemort had not bothered her anymore with the horcruxes because he had hardly seen her, being out and about a lot and doing whatever he did…he just made sure she had plenty of work to do, 'homework' she called it as it was just researching through books on various topics then making notes.

What the dark lord did not know, was that Hermione was keeping something from him…

"Hermione", she heard him say, looking up she saw that he was looking right into her eyes, "please inform our people why it wasn't a bad thing that a small massacre occurred last week by your hands". Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, she may not be disgusted with herself for killing innocent people, but she did not like how he was portraying her-a sadistic witch.

"I do not kill for pleasure, that is one thing I can promise you all. I think it is a sick and cruel thing to do. But, sometimes things need to be done for the greater good, I killed some people last week…and Im not going to agree with my lords statement just now how it is 'not a bad thing', because it certainly wasn't a good thing", she noticed she was getting nervous glances but she carried on.

"I am standing by my lords side today, as his wife and follower, I support him in his actions-though some of the time I don't agree with it. I-I killed them people because it was something I had to do", she said simply.

"My people, the world is changing, things will change more…and for the better. I will make sure, that no other innocent is killed-no magic will be wasted-",

-Avada kedavra!", suddenly the sound of the deadly curse was heard through the crowds and a green light appeared, screams as everyone scatted from fright of being the next to be killed. A dozen deatheaters swooped round to protect the dark lord and his lady, but Voldemort wasn't looking at them, he was looking at the body of that lady lying on the floor, rain tapping almost silently on her face which was surrounded by her once busy hair, her hand bent up as if she was waving yet she made no movement.

He let out a roar and turned his wand out, "who!", his eyes glowed red as he sifted through the crowds to see an evil smile across Bellatrix's face while lowering her wand. Voldemort blasted her with his strongest torture curse, before dropping it to question her.

"Now the mudblood is out of the way, things can go how they should have been milord", she smiled with a madness gleam in her eyes. "She had to die milord, she has blinded you in some way, dirty blood should not be married to someone so supreme as you! I got rid of her for you"

Voldemort roared louder before cursing her some more before blasting her to death across the street. A new rise in power had surged through his body, anger and magic combined wasn't good, he had opened up a new form of evil in himself and he was ready to kill.

He raised his wand again, but froze as he heard a tiny cough behind him, storming through his death eaters to Hermione's body…he found it wasn't a corpse that lay there, but a living Hermione coughing though in obvious pain. Charging over he picked her up and felt her heart which was beating faintly but it was still there.

"You're not dead"

"You didn't think you would get rid of me that easily did you?", Hermione smiled before falling unconscious in his arms.

*.

"When is she going to awaken! It is Christmas in two weeks time, I have lost count how many weeks she has been unconscious-answer me!", Voldemort growled to Snape in his study angrily.

He had realised she had indeed made a horcrux without telling him, he didn't know how she managed to do it but it answered the question how a prisoner had managed to be found dead through unknown reasons. He did not know what her horcrux was concealed in and he did not know why she hadn't told him. He was growing frustrated at knowing very little, though he was relieved she was alive, she hadn't awoken since the day she was cursed with the killing curse. He didn't love her-well at least he didn't believe he loved her, it was not the kind of emotion he felt, though he didn't understand why he was so angry when she had 'died'. he told himself it was the fact that she was his, his possession and he didn't want it broken or destroyed.

"I must be truthful milord, there is no way of telling, she is in a coma and could be in it for a few more hours or even years…"

"That does not help! Crucio!", he cursed his servant, "I need her woken, I cannot have an unconscious wife! The dark lord unable to help his wife-it is pathetic. Why is she in a coma!"

"Milord, she was hit by a killing curse-it is clear that she made a horcrux, but obviously the effects of the curse impacted her body a lot…lets just say her body was killed but because her soul is separated she survived, her body is just regenerating itself…it is using every inch of energy she has"

"I didn't mean that, I meant why is she still alive in this body? Not in a state of half life?"

"You know Hermione, she probably invented a new way of creating a horcrux so it doesn't cause her to become a half-living person", Snape shrugged. "Hermione is major news at the moment, no one knows that she survived…she is big news because she is your wife milord"

"Silence the newspapers…", Voldemort poured himself a drink which he knocked back in one gulp.

*.

Hermione screamed after waking suddenly a week later, alone in darkness she screamed out of confusion and fright. Looking around her she saw nothing but darkness, tears filled her eyes as she had no idea what was happening, where she was or anything…her mind was blank, she tried to think of her name but it didn't appear…'who am I?', she thought deeply but coming to know conclusions.

She pushed herself out of the bed she was in weakly and pulled on a red robe that lay nearby, noticing a ring on her left hand, "am I married?", she asked herself before feeling nausea as flashes from her past hit her, a boy with a lightning shaped scar, herself crying in a dungeon, walking down the aisle is a very full room to a mystery man with his back to her. She gasped as the flashes ended, her head hurt and she was still confused.

Deciding to at least investigate where she was, she crept out of the room via a nearby door, unlocked and leading to a familiar hallway, "I know this place, I live here…". she continued her journey through the hallways, knowing where everything was but still not knowing anything else.

"Hermione?", a voice that sounded more like a snakes spoke behind her, she turned to see a man…

"Is that me?", she asked nervously, "please help me, I don't know what's going on but I cant remember anything…", she started to cry.

"You don't remember anything, me?", he spoke quietly, looking deep into her eyes…searching for clues, but it was blank, like all her memories were locked up somewhere.

"I remember this place, I lived here? Please help me", she pleaded timidly.

Voldemort looked at her, stunned to say the least, he had not expected to walk into her and especially to find she did not even recognise him.

Ten minutes later, he had Snape come to assist him in sorting out this problem, Snape was nervous as he knew if he did anything or suspected anything wrong, he would pay the price.

"Hermione is suffering some form of amnesia milord?", Snape questioned as he sat opposite a confused Hermione in Voldemorts study.

"Obviously", he sneered as he circled the two of them, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Can someone please explain what's going on! I don't even know who I am, I cant remember anything or who you two are!", Hermione spoke urgently and worriedly.

"Your name is Hermione, and the dark lord is your husband", Snape gestured towards Voldemort as Hermione's eyes widened.

"How comes I don't remember?", she asked while still looking at the dark lord.

"You were involved in an incident that left your body dead, your soul survived but it left you in a coma like state as you recovered…I think the reason for the amnesia is that your body spent all its energy on recovering so your memories weren't touched for a while, they are stored somewhere in your head and should be released in the very near future"

"That makes no sense…actually I don't care if im going to get all my memories back soon", she said quietly looking back at Snape, "so how is my memory going to come back to me?"

"A simple potion, I will begin it as soon as milord dismisses me now that I know what I have to make"

"You are sure you know the correct potion? Anything less than perfect, and your dead", Voldemort growled.

"Of course milord", Snape bowed before dismissed. Voldemort turned to his wife and continued to circle who, making her feel intimidated and scared.

"If you are my husband, then why do you circle me like I am prey and you are the predator?"

"Because I like to see you from all angles, its easier to study you"

"What do you need to study? You know me better than I know myself at this moment in time…im not stupid, I know you doing it just to make me nervous…but I don't see why?"

"You have always been smart, one of the reasons I married you", Voldemort sat down where Snape was before. "You don't know me at the moment, you are confused and just see me as a random man who has entered your memory-less life. I wish you didn't lose your memory, because when you do remember, then I can punish you for keeping things from me and then fuck you because I missed you"

"You don't sound like the kind of person I would want to marry", Hermione said while looking disgusted.

"You didn't really have a choice in the matter",

"Oh so it is a loveless marriage…", Hermione looked away from him.

"You told me you love me before…I don't need to explain things to you"

"No. you don't want to explain things because you are afraid, I don't know you, I am an outsider at the moment and you are not the kind of man who allows outsiders to know his feelings, you don't like to show weakness and enjoy the feeling of power…from twenty minutes of knowing you, that is what I have concluded", she laughed making Voldemort angry. He pulled her up and pushed her up against the nearest wall with a painful thud, causing her to cry out in pain but didn't say anything else.

"You will not speak to me like that", he spat, "I don't care that you don't know any better, I am your husband and master, you will respect and obey"

"I don't even know who you are, I just know you are my husband, I cant remember you at all…though I do know im scared of you", she cried out.

"You would be foolish not to be", he released her and sat back down, "I cant believe you cannot remember, you frustrate me"

"You are obviously a very powerful being, but I detect you have a weakness"

"And what would that be?"

"Me", she smiled. "I may not have any memories from my own life, but I remember facts and figures, and also what means what. I don't know how important I am to you, but clearly you care for me at the very least as a possession…im not sure if there is anything there. You don't seem the type to feel much else"

"You are mistaken"

"I don't believe you, then again I don't believe in any of this. I don't remember, so how do I know you are even telling the truth? For all I know I am some homeless girl you found off the street and are trying to brainwash me into being a servant"

"think what you wish, in a few hours I will once again have my lady returned to me"

"you sound like you care for me in some way, I don't know why but I guess I will find out when I am given this potion", she sighed. "Why do you think I love you if you hurt me? It is obvious you do hurt me"

"Maybe you are just a masochist", he smirked.

"Somehow I don't think so", she rolled her eyes.

"For someone who has no memory of her past, you seem quite calm"

"Trust me, im not calm in the slightest im just good at hiding it…tell me about myself, I don't believe im going to remember what we are talking about…I remember reading something about amnesia and magic, usually the stage im in now will be forgotten to myself as my memories return…I don't get how I remember that kind of stuff, just nothing that is actually part of my life"

"Just the logical side of you decided to stay. You have given me an idea…if you don't remember what I tell you now, I can get a few things off my chest"

"Like what?"

"Crucio!", he chuckled as she screamed in pain, not letting the curse go for several moments while hearing her screams and tears like music, when he eventually lifted it she was crying on the floor.

"What are you doing!", she screamed while he roughly pulled her up and threw her onto the chair she as seated in before.

"Well you didn't tell me you had made a horcrux-it is a-"

"-I know what it is! Ive already told you, I know everything, I just don't know anything about myself or anyone connected to me!"

"Oh that's good, makes it so much simpler. So you made a horcrux without telling me, I of course wanted you to make one but you should have told me…if I torture you now, it means I get to torture you again when your memory returns…I always loved to hear your screams-but only when im responsible"

"You are sick! Just stay away from me!"

"You wont remember this, so you will get over it"

"But still, me not remembering just makes me think how the real me must think…I must hate you. Wait, we are married…we aren't thinking of children are we?", Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of having a child by such a cruel man.

"I don't need an heir, im immortal", Hermione sighed in relief. "But you look so happy that you wont have to give birth to my child"

"I don't even know you"

"Ok, I guess you have a point…", Voldemort sat down and put his feet up on his desk. "let me continue getting things off my chest…lets see…I have fucked quite a few woman since you became my…what do they call them? Oh yes, 'girlfriend', but after our marriage I decided to stick just to you"

"Why tell me that?"

"Because I just wanted to let you know…also I have considered killing you on many occasions, giving you to my followers to play with and many other things…"

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because I like you…it's a love-hate relationship"

"Without the love", Hermione muttered, he ignored her. "I don't like you, you are not the kind of person I would like…can you get that man, Severus? Can you get him to hurry with that potion, I hate this confusion…"

"I hate your babbling, I am a busy man yet I must be here, be grateful"

"Grateful? I don't think so…", she narrowed her eyes and rubbed her forehead before seeing an object she recognised instantly on his desk, "you gave me that rose", she said while picking up the black flower that Voldemort had given her before, she winced as a thorn stung her causing a drop of blood to fall onto the desk.

"You remember the rose?"

"I feel complete", she said in a dazed voice, "when I touch it…I remember it"

"Complete?", Voldemort looked down at the rose before taking it from her, noticing for the first time it was heavier than when he gave it to her the first time. "You crafty little witch…ive had your horcrux on my desk this whole time…"

"Wow, I must be clever if I put it in something so obvious that you wouldn't notice", she smirked. "I think, me being like this may do you some good…you can see how I would be if I didn't have the memories of my past, not knowing the bad things you have done or whatever may have happened to me before"

"Yes, it has been eye opening…I can see now that you are definitely the best choice of wife I could have made…I would like it though if you were more supportive of what I do", he said quietly while creating a few invisible protective spells over the rose.

"Maybe, maybe you could do something for me as well…the real me will probably want more respect, to be treated more like an equal rather than as a servant…I don't know, but I know that is what I would want, so im guessing me with memory would want that too"

"I'll keep it in mind"

"Im sure I will appreciate it…and im guessing you don't particularly like me, as I am now…so maybe you realise you might actually appreciate my personality more than how I look or my logic. Because that is all I am now, how I look and my logic, without my memories I haven't got my real personality…"

"Maybe I don't like you just as an object then", he said thoughtfully, "though im going to punish you, fuck you and then im going to treat you to do whatever you want…im in a good mood"

"What sort of thing would I want?"

"Im not sure, its Christmas in a few days…I assume you will want something pretty for that", Voldemort grimaced. "its strange talking to you like this"

"Its strange to have no past, knowing only what you have told me"

"If there wasn't a way of restoring your memory, I probably would have gotten rid of you, no offence"

"None taken, I don't like you and there is no reason for you to like me"

*.

Hermione lay on the dark lords chest staring up to the bedroom ceiling which had been charmed to show the night sky, he whispered a few healing charms for his use of the cruciatus curse on her, as well as his tendency to get slightly rougher than average when he was turned on. She didn't mind though, it wouldn't be the same if he was easy ft on her…

"I detect that you missed me", she smile softly.

"I was inpatient and frustrated that I was powerless at that time to do anything…that is one feeling I despise, being powerless"

"I know, and you never are. Im sorry, the last thing I remember was a green light, and then I woke up with you and Snape watching me, I thought it had only been hours…not weeks. I was stupid, I have been trained by yourself, I should have at least dodged the curse, but I wasn't prepared…I should always be prepared, always be aware…", she sighed.

"What's done is done now, I have punished you for that and I am pleased you are back to me. You don't remember anything between being hit by the killing curse and being woken by myself and Snape?"

"No…why?"

"No reason, I just thought maybe you remembered some things during your coma, it happens…people seem to recollect their surroundings even though they are unconscious", Voldemort said smoothly. He didn't need to tell her the truth, it was easier this way and it didn't really matter either…to her. It meant a lot to himself, he learnt that he liked her for her personality, not just her brains like he originally thought, he also learnt he liked her more than he thought before and many other things…

"I wish to give you something, anything, you decide…just to show my joy in you awakening. It is Christmas in a few days, maybe something for that?"

"Really? Wow…well, something I would like…for you to have a day off and we spend Christmas together, just the two of us here…you know like people in proper relationships do", she added with a laugh while rolling off of him to face him.

"I have never cared much for Christmas"

"Yes, but just that one thing for me…I would like to spend it with you, get to know you a bit better…come on I haven't seen you for weeks"

"Very well, an unexpected request but ok…im not guaranteeing anything"

"Well if you go away I can just pass the time reading 'Secret of the darkest art'"

"Where did you get that? I haven't read it since I was a teenager!", Voldemort exclaimed.

"When I was at Hogwarts, Harry wanted to go searching for your Horcruxes to destroy…before the battle happened unexpectedly, I 'stole' you could say, the books from Dumbledore's private storage room. When you know what you want, its not hard to find it…anyway, that and many other things I kept safe somewhere, and when you mentioned me creating a horcrux I remembered it so just accioed it to me…simple"

"You are very devious, but it is the book I used to create my first horcrux…I like how we both used the exact same book to gain information for ourselves. So my sweet, I haven't had you with me for weeks, you owe me"

"Yes but it was not my fault, I believe it was Bellatrix"

"She is dead, so you are all I have to blame", he grinned and began nibbling on her neck before biting hard making her cry out in pain. "But I know you will just enjoy it"

.

Hermione woke early to find her husband still asleep, their limbs entangled, she smiled and got up while pulling on a robe nearby. She had lied, of course she remembered when she awoke with no memory of anything at all, to be introduced to a husband she had never heard of and to be told she had a horcrux. She didn't tell him she remembered, because she thought it best, like he thought it best that she did not know that she had awoken with no memory. She had taught him some things about her, and she had learnt some things about him, and it was true what he had said…it was a love hate relationship, they despised each other but still enjoyed being together-though he probably would not admit that.

* * *

Bit of a random chapter, just to show the dark lord how he may actually like Hermione because of who she is rather than what she is…

So do you like? Please review!


	20. Surprises

"Is anyone doing anything for Christmas?", Hermione asked thoughtfully while laying on a rug in front of the burning fireplace in the library, Voldemort was writing notes as he always did from various books. He looked up and chuckled, "what?"

"One: you said you wanted it to be just you and me for this Christmas day thing tomorrow, two: no one is organising anything and three: its amusing to see you lying on the floor like a slave", he spoke softly making her pout.

"Anyway…I would like to spend Christmas with you, no distractions…no work…but maybe in the evening we could hold a celebration? I like them"

"We could have a celebration of our own", he smirked.

"Sometimes I wish you wasn't so interested in sex, but then again, you give me a lot of pleasure though its quite painful most of the time"

"it's the best kind. Why are you on the floor, its annoying me now?"

"Its cosy down here, nice and warm"

"You know the same goes for my lap", he sat back as if inviting her to sit on his lap, "or do you prefer the floor?"

"I like it anywhere, the floor, your lap…up against the wall…", she winked before giggling as he opened his mouth slowly. "Though it looks like you are busy, I wouldn't want to disturb your work"

"Little minx", he growled, "I will put you in your place later, you are correct I'm busy and I would like to continue in peace", Hermione tutted at his use of the word peace but didn't say anything.

Hermione moved up and sat on the edge of the sofa Voldemort was sitting on, listening to the scratches of his quill against parchment and watching interestedly at his serious expression as he wrote. "Is there something fascinating about me writing?"

"Yes actually…and I have a question, though it is a bit random…"

"Please enlighten me with this question", Voldemort smirked but still did not look up.

"What is the next step? I mean, you have everything, now the challenge is keeping it that way…but is there no another goal you would like to set yourself? Something more personal maybe?"

"I have no goals for me as a person if that is what you mean"

"Well, even if you set yourself no more goals you should at least be prepared for anything that may happen…"

"what are you getting at?", Voldemort asked impatiently.

"Nothing in particular, just wondered…anyway, is there anything I can do? Im bored…anything at all?", Hermione changed the subject abruptly.

"You sound quite ungrateful, I don't have to do anything for you or give you something to do"

"I know you don't, but you are still able to", Hermione sighed, "I haven't done anything in weeks, my mind is going dead from boredom…"

"I promise you that from now on it will be back how it was before, you coming with me on my travels, assisting me and serving me"

"Really? I don't wish to be a death eater and you know that…I don't really like the word 'serving' either, I feel like a slave…im not-you don't still see me as that do you?", she narrowed her eyes.

"No I don't, you are a very willing wife, who quite likes to please me. I wish for you to be by my side more often as you have rarely had the chance to…I have nothing planned ahead till the day after Christmas, when I am going to Canada in the hopes of finding a dark relic once owned by my ancestor, I have researched and it is more than likely to be there. I see what you are thinking, no it is nothing special in that way, it just curses whoever wears it-but if found worthy enough to wear it, it wont. I just want it because I wish to own all of my ancestors possessions"

"Wear it? Is it like a necklace or something?"

"A crown actually. I have no wish to wear it of course, it rightfully belongs to me and is located in Canada because it is where Salazar visited often…don't worry about the details. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to…"

"Then its settled. Now I still have letters to write to many leaders around the world, must keep up to date with these things before chaos happens-you know, I don't think I should be telling you so much"

"It's up to you what you tell me…", Hermione replied while getting up and putting her hair up with a bow she made appear. "If you don't mind, I am going to train"

"Train? Since when do you do training voluntarily?"

"Since I decided to. Nothing magical, I just need to get fit, weeks of lying down has made me feel weak in my body, also I guess you need to have a healthy strong body to be able to cope with magic, and a split in two soul", she added with a moan.

"You should still be resting, you could do some damage to yourself and I cant have that"

"Ive been resting for weeks, unconscious and now im bored. Im still tired and im feeling under the weather, I just need to wake myself up a bit…Look I wont be using any magic, I just want to get a bit more fit-plus doing that will help my body cope more…It might even be better for me than just resting"

"Very well, though it sounds very muggle like"

"im muggleborn, there is nothing wrong with muggles!"

"I never said there was"

"If you say so…im going to run and attempt to do some stuff like handstands…just for the fun of doing a handstand", she laughed before getting up and skipping off without another word. Voldemort sat gob smacked, she was like a cross between a little girl, a wise old woman and a energy filled teenager…he liked the fact that she was the only person to laugh in front of him while talking to him, not a smirk or a formal chuckle but a real happy laugh. He shook his head of the thoughts and growled at himself, realising how weak he must be to think such stupid things.

"I will show her, im not weak", he said to himself darkly.

*.

Hermione had never been good at sports, or anything related, she was rubbish on a broom and even when she was younger before she knew she was a witch she never joined in the ball game in the playground at school. She knew this and remembered it well, not as bad memories, just plain memories from her past…she always preferred to read.

She remembered it as she drank a goblet of water after jogging and doing various other things, she wasn't fat but she wasn't fit either so she grew tired easily-plus the fact her body was still healing itself from the incident with Bellatrix before, it wore her out quickly.

She lay down the goblet in the small empty room she had been using, and sighed, a visit to the hospital about feeling under the weather brought her a diagnosis she never expected. The training was to keep fit, but also to keep her mind off of things.

She stood up and went to do a handstand just because she found it fun, she used to do it when she was very young.

"What are you doing?", Hermione fell down in a heap on the floor after being surprised with the amused voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"I was doing a handstand", she replied as she rubbed down the creases that had appeared in her black top and shorts.

"Oh I never knew you were so good at gymnastics", Lucius said with a sarcastic grin to match his tone of voice. "Well I heard you were supposed to be resting, it doesn't look like you are doing too well at that"

"I get bored easily"

"I cant tell…The dark lord wants to see you, he isn't in a good mood either"

"He was okay earlier…", Hermione groaned as she got up, "he's like a child. What is it that he wants?"

"Just come with me before I curse you! Stop asking questions for once, it is annoying to say the least!", Lucius spat and headed out the doors leaving Hermione to quickly run after him.

*.

Hermione was surprised to find herself in the great hall along with the inner circle of death eaters standing in their usual circle, Voldemort was stood waiting, not looking happy at all. Lucius pushed her forward before taking his place, she didn't say anything knowing it was best to wait for him to start.

"Why are you wearing that?", he asked calmly, Hermione looked on puzzled before looking down and realising she was still only wearing shorts and a strappy top.

"I was doing exercise, it's easier to do it in these sort of clothes-"

"-so you come in my presence, as well as my inner circle, without bothering to change-are you trying to dress provocatively?"

"No of course not milord! I had no idea your inner circle would be here, and I just didn't think to change clothes. Can you explain why im here and you don't seem to happy to see me either…", Hermione spoke softly but feeling anxious at his tone of voice change from earlier that day.

"I bring you here to give you three options. One: you may go off, back to your life outside of these walls, im going to let you free to do whatever you wish to do", Hermione's mouth dropped. "two, you may stay here, as you are, as my wife…and that is it. Your knowledge and magic unused and left to stay inside your head, nothing else whatsoever. Or three, you stay as you are at the moment, and also agree to joining my inner circle, being given tasks my inner circle would be given and you will follow them. Make a decision, because if you don't…lets just say you wont be sleeping well for weeks. So, what is it going to be?", Voldemort looked amused at her expression.

"Huh! I mean what? I-I have no idea what the hell in Merlin all that means, or anything"

"It is simple, three choice-I am being generous, im giving you choices. Now pick one"

"I cant! You have just put me on the spot, for no reason"

"Speak respectfully"

"I apologise then milord", she snarled and glanced to her side to see Draco standing silently, waiting for her answer like everyone else. "I-I cant do this, why now?"

"After tomorrow you will be following whichever path of the three options you choose"

"So…I don't know. You are letting me go milord? Be free again?…but there is nothing left for me out there, nothing at all because you took it all. And I don't want to be a mindless bored object who hangs on your arm every now and again in public so you can look good", she said nervously. "I have never wanted to be a death eater, you know that"

"Make a decision, I have much to do today and my inner circle are growing impatient like myself", Voldemort spoke as calmly as ever, but she could see in his eyes he wasn't. "You will hurry wife, there are more important matters to attend to"

"You gave me the choice of freedom because you know I wont take it and you know I hate not using my mind, you know I hate not learning and getting more knowledge…you left me with no choice on purpose!", she cried but silenced as soon as she saw him clutching his wand tightly.

"Merry Christmas milord, you just got a new member of your inner circle", she sneered with closed eyes, they snapped open as she felt a wand pressed against her chest.

"My dear wife, I knew you would make the decision, because I know really you want it. You have always wanted to be a part of things", Voldemort said, while raising his wand and twirling it around a ringlet of her hair.

"I wanted to be a part of you more, as a wife…", she breathed heavily, she lowered her voice so only he could hear, "I have done much to prove I would be a good wife for the dark lord. I have done most of the things you have asked, I have tortured so many I have lost count, killed people I do and don't know, and caused a massacre without breaking a sweat. You seem to forget something though, Im young and still only a teenager, I have done so much even just a rare few would do in a lifetime. So milord, have I not done enough to prove I am good enough? That I must join your inner circle, be a death eater to show you?"

"No, I know what you are capable of. There is no denying that you are powerful. Let me see your dark mark", Hermione raised her left arm, the black mark boldly displayed to the room. "This may sting", he placed his wand on it and muttered a spell in Latin Hermione didn't recognise, she winced as she felt her mark burn and glow red before returning to its normal black colour.

"You mark before just showed who you belong too mainly. Now it has the same functions as the marks on all my death eaters"

"gives you even more control over me doesn't it…", Hermione sighed as she stroked the ring on her finger.

He ignored her and motioned for her to join his death eaters, she frowned but stood herself next to Draco who gave her a comforting smile.

"I believe I must apologise for the minor moment there on behalf of Hermione, though I believe you will be pleased to have witnessed the confirmation of her service to me as a follower", his eyes flickered to Hermione's as if daring her to say something, she didn't as she knew he was doing it on purpose but she was not at all happy about being part of his inner circle-she knew it would mean she would have to do more things she didn't like, at least when she wasn't part of it she had that bit of freedom when he wasn't home.

"I will be travelling after Christmas for a few days, so I wont be here, so normal duties will take place-of there is any problems speak to Severus who will know how to inform me. Understood? Good. I will be alone, but when I return I wish for a few reports to be made on muggle parliament-ever since I brought back a president/prime minister for them as I have no time for such petty things, I believe it is more likely for occurrences to happen…see to it that things run as smoothly as ever", Voldemort continued as if thinking aloud. "Draco, what is your task?"

Draco bowed his head before looking up and stating clearly, "to interrogate a pureblood witch in connection with a number of incidents lately"

"Very good, you will do this some time im away…I believe Hermione should assist you"

"-But I thought, I thought you said before that I could go with you milord", Hermione muttered.

"I changed my mind, and you are still healing from your coma. You are treading on thin ice now, your attitude must change. I would have tortured you so much in the last ten minutes that you wouldn't be able to walk-however, it could slow down you healing process which would put you out of action for even longer"

"I didn't say anything!", she was met by a flesh ripping backhand, Voldemorts wedding ring catching her cheek causing a lot of pain and blood, Hermione threw one palm over it but didn't show any other sign she was in pain though she was.

"Magical punishments might slow down your healing process but muggle punishment doesn't affect it, consider that a light punishment"

"Oh don't worry, I know how light a punishment that is, for you that is", Hermione winced as her cheek throbbed but healed it soon after with a flick of her wand. "Of course I must apologise for whatever thing I did wrong"

Voldemort ignored her, "You all know of what you must do over the next few days, I suspect more challenges for the future though. I want lesson times increased too at Hogwarts, I wish for intelligent future potential followers and death eaters, better spent learning than playing around with who they call their friends…", he announced, "Lucius I believe you can sort this out…you are still a governor of some kind if I am correct and have connections at the school…Draco being your son"

"Of course milord", Lucius replied with eyes downward.

"I don't want death eaters as young as Draco, unless for special circumstances…Draco does well in all he does, but I admit I would prefer someone a few years older in future, a bit of life skill is key. You are all dismissed, except Hermione", a dozen pops later, and it was just the two of them left.

"You wished to see me milord?", she said mockingly as he circled her.

"You are special you could say, to me that is, very much so and it is mainly because I care for you…for reasons I don't know. I brought you into my inner circle today, so your potential is used, you are still my wife…and I will treat you the same, you are not a death eater"

"I feel like I am"

"You're not, but I don't appreciate your attitude, it will change and I wont hesitate to force you to be respectful, and I wont apologise for hitting you"

"I know that and I don't really care. It was just a bit of a shock being made from average dark lord wife, to member of his inner circle…"

"If it makes you feel any better, you never were and never will be just 'average'", he whispered calmly, though still circling her as if she was prey. "Do you find me intimidating?"

"Yes and you know it", she rolled her eyes, "tell me…why are you doing this? You are being so…dark lord-like", he chuckled as she pouted. "Seriously, why?"

"I just wish for you to see me as who I am, not what you want me to be. You believe I have changed into some kind man who gives cookies to house elves at Christmas. Im not, I am the same as ever, you changed and I think you thought it was the other way round"

"I didn't for a second think that…and the cookie thing? Seriously", she couldn't help but giggle at it. "Im not your death eater, even if you say im not you will soon think of me as one-I will never agree to that. I was already serving you, and I just wanted to be more involved with what was going on…look im not getting moody over it because you are still the dark lord and its up to you about these things, I don't exactly has a say in it. doesn't matter…"

"You are correct, though I have been lenient to you"

"I appreciate it", Hermione replied though didn't look up at him. "And I guess im ok with the whole inner circle thing, its just you put me on the spot…and it was so random"

"I trust you to do well", he came closer and stroked the cheek he had hit before.

"I always do my best", she half smirked. "Milord…how long will it be till I am healed properly do you think?"

"A week maybe…"

"oh ok, so that is when you are going to make me do your bidding properly then?"

"of course", he murmured as he placed his wand carefully into his inner pocket, "you wont mind will you…you like a bit of action, you were quite gifted at getting people to cooperate with me"

"I just know how to use a good curse, and more importantly when to use it"

"I know and it makes you even more perfect. I have places to be now but I wanted to make the time to speak to you. I will probably see you in the morning, don't stay up to late…Santa wont come", he added with a hint of amusement.

"Im not a child, though I probably will go to bed early I feel tired and a bit ill to be honest"

"Go to the hospital then and avoid wearing such clothes without my permission in the presence of others", he kissed her forehead before walking past, , "oh and I do agree you aren't a child, hell you're practically old enough to have your own kids. Plus only a woman could please me how much you please me", he smirked before disappearing.

"I hate that guy", Hermione said to herself with a groan, "no I don't…and I hate that I don't. he thinks im going to fail as a member of his inner circle, well I will surprise him", she spoke confidently.

"Hell yes, im 'practically old enough to have kids' ", she then sighed with a hand placed gently across her stomach, "I will surprise him…".

___

Hmmm?

Hermione is a good and bad, think of her as Jekyll and Hyde, sometimes she can be a very good person and hate all that Voldemort does…but other times that bad streak comes through she will cause massacres and not even care. Its what living with the dark lord does to you…

And yes Lyra I do like the idea of such opposite things being fused together. A rose that signifies love and beauty and a horcrux that represents the darkness and cruelty. I do tend to use that idea often because I like the juxtaposition of things J


	21. Good or Bad child

AN: And to answer Lyra Aphrodite Moon's question, the story is more based on the one-shot, I realised that if I made the one-shot as it was into a full length story it probably wouldn't work out…but I have *hopefully* kept loosely to it (:

_________________________________

Hermione lay peacefully on a sofa in the library, her head propped up on her husbands lap as she read a book given to her by him for Christmas, 'The Times of the Founders', filled with information about the founders of Hogwarts and how they came to power. He calmly stroked her hair while sipping a Firewhisky, and looked out of the large window to enjoy the view of snow falling across the ground and found it pleasant to feel warm by the fire in such a cosy situation.

"Are you enjoying the book?", the dark lord asked quietly, she closed it and looked up to him with a smile.

"Its fascinating…I feel bad, I didn't get you a gift, I mean its not like ive had the chance to", she said regretfully.

"Do you really think I mind? I have never received a Christmas gift in my life, why would this year be any different?"

"Because the difference is I would have gotten you one if I could of", she pushed herself up and sat so she could face him. "Even though you pissed me off yesterday, forcing me to join your inner circle"

"Actually I gave you a choice, and lets face it…you are glad you're going to be more involved"

"If you say so…", she yawned, it had been a chilled out day with her lord, and he kept to his word that it would just be the two of them. House elves served a Christmas feast in the great hall, where to Hermione's surprise, the place had been decorated like a winter wonderland. With a twenty foot tall Christmas tree at the centre, covered with baubles in every colour with a giant star on the top with glistened in the light.

"im so full from dinner, it was lovely though…but I shouldn't eat anything else, ill be sick again", she added at the memory of throwing up first thing in the morning, the dark lord wasn't pleased.

"It is probably just a side effect of some of the potions that were forced into you to help heal you when you were in that coma…but to be on the safe side go to the hospital, you didn't go yesterday?"

"No", she lied, "im ok! Don't worry about me, anyway its not like im going to die", Hermione sighed at the thought of her horcrux safely kept in Voldemorts study.

"You are keeping something from me", he narrowed his eyes, "tell me"

"Its nothing!", she pleaded anxiously but he didn't listen, instead he pushed her down and climbed on top of her, pointing his wand into her neck. "Please"

"I don't like being lied to, and your occlumency skills may have improved, but I am quite able to dig into that brain of yours. Though im sure id prefer you to tell me, what is it?", he asked so calmly yet Hermione knew he was just good at showing he was calm when he was fuming.

"I-I…just it doesn't matter, it really is nothing"

"Refusing to cooperate? Crucio-"

"Expelliarmus!", she screamed, blasting him off of her. It was extremely hard to curse the dark lord when he was already half way through a spell, but Hermione had no idea how a torture curse would affect her and her problem. She breathed heavily and slowly lifted her head to see Voldemort getting off from the floor, seething, his wand raised still at her.

"Im sorry, it was self defence", she mumbled.

"You dare use a spell on me to blast me across the room? In my own library! The dark lord? I could kill for much less than that", he spat as he came closer.

"You are just making too big a deal of things, please can we just leave it!"

"No. you have one last chance to tell me…and then im going to curse you with the one your so good at, I know you will hate it-so it will probably convince you to answer me!", he growled, his eyes blazing.

"Please…", she whispered and shut her eyes.

"Have it your way, sectumsem-"

"-im pregnant", she finally breathed. The curse never came. Hermione opened her eyes to see Voldemort still pointing his wand at her angrily, but with a shake of his head he lowered it and glanced downwards before back into her eyes. "Please I didn't know how to tell you, I only found out yesterday, you must understand that?"

"How far along?"

"The night I woke up from the coma…so not far along much at all"

"This changes nothing", he mumbled before disaparating without another word, leaving Hermione to sit sadly watching out the snowy window with only herself for comfort.

She expected no more from him, but she realised then how alone she felt, not noticing before.

*.

Voldemort shook his head to himself before pushing open the door to the library a few hours later, his eyes landed on his sleeping wife on the sofa. He gulped as he saw her hand lay peacefully across her stomach, where it would grow within a few months, carrying a child…his child.

For once in his life, he had no idea what to do.

Looking at his wife now, he wanted to kill her, strange her, torture her, make her suffer for bringing a child into their lives…ruining things.

But another half of him…wondered if it would be a boy or a girl, if it would exceed at school like its parents and serve him in the future.

He leaned down at stroked the hair out of her eyes, only for his hand to be grabbed and a wand pointed in his face.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't know it was you, you could of warned me!", Hermione breathed and lowered her wand. "Was there something you wanted milord?"

"You don't have to call me your lord when its just us", he sighed and sat down opposite her. "I believe we need to talk"

"Why? You have already informed me how you feel about it, it doesn't change anything…I don't want it to. But it seems like your not at all happy with the idea of me being pregnant. Look I don't like the idea of having your child"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You hate me! Why would I want to carry the child of a man who doesn't love me?", she cried, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I don't hate you, ive told you countless times. I believe I must apologise for walking out earlier, I was shocked to say the least…I still am. I have thought about it though, and now think it wont be too bad, it could be…interesting"

"If you say so. You see milord, I will love this baby more than anything, even if you don't. I will protect it from you if you ever even think of laying a finger on it!", she narrowed her eyes to his.

"I have no interest in hurting babies", he rolled his eyes. "You will continue to serve me, pregnancy is not putting you out of action for an extra 9 months onto the ones you lost to that coma-"

"-That was not my fault! And killing babies? You have to be kidding me, you tried to kill Harry when he was one years old!", she huffed, "And anyway, I am willing to serve, but I am not risking losing my baby because of you!"

"I have already asked Snape about this, after thinking about it…he is able to make a potion that can protect the baby as long as it is inside of you…in other words, no magical or physical damage can harm it until it is born"

"Meaning you are able to curse me whenever you like"

"Only when I have to", he grinned. "Snape believes the potion will be ready by morning"

"You mean to say you have forced him to work during Christmas?, Hermione asked in surprise.

"He doesn't celebrate it…and neither did I", he added, "I had a good day with you today…but then finding out your pregnant, well, it isn't what I expected or wanted"

"It doesn't matter, im keeping the baby and I will continue to serve you-like you said, nothing will change. I don't want it to. I will take the potion tomorrow, and I will become a member of your inner circle. Properly I mean, so I do what im meant to do"

"Is that what you want?", he raised an eyebrow.

She sat thinking for a moment before nodding finally, "yes. As wife to the dark lord, member of his inner circle and mother to his unborn child, I can say I want to serve you like you want me to"

"Good", Voldemort spoke calmly as he got up and sat next to her, "this doesn't mean your going to be all hormonal now does it"

"im sure you will cope", Hermione laughed. "I cant believe this, we are the oddest couple in the world. Do you really think we could have a baby?"

"We will just have to see", Voldemort replied before resting a hand on her stomach, his gaze reaching hers before lowering again.

"When will you be informing your followers of this? I mean, I think they would like to know if their lord is having a child"

"They don't have to know, not yet anyway, its early days. Tomorrow you will be assisting Draco interrogate someone, but I do not wish for you to get too close to him. I don't like seeing it, you have already gone too far-enough to nearly humiliate me with your antics"

"He is just a friend", she said simply.

"Let it stay that way…", he growled before stroking her stomach, "This is a nice Christmas gift I guess".

*.

"You look queasy?", Draco questioned Hermione as they walked down to the dungeons. She couldn't tell him that she had just drunk a revolting potion in aid of her baby, of course it made her feel queasy as it worked its magic, but she could only reply that she had woke up feeling a little ill from a stomach bug.

"Im fine", she replied and tried to change the subject, "how was Christmas for you?"

"Good thanks, well same as always…stayed at the Manor and had the usual formal family affair, was boring to be honest. Yours?"

"It was nice. So, what happens today? Were going down to the dungeons to interrogate who?"

"Some girl about a few minor offences, these days minor offences are given quite harsh punishments", he shrugged as they finally finished their descent to the dungeons. The memories flooded back to Hermione, the time she spent there all alone in the terrible conditions, the dark lord would visit her every day to torture her…to try and convince her to give in. she swore to herself she wouldn't, but she was weak, too weak to withstand him. She pushed it to the back of her mind and wondered being Draco as he made his way to a nearby cell, after a few charms a clunk could be heard as the rusty metal bars opened up.

She pulled her deep green robe round her, the velvet charmed to keep her warm as the dungeons were freezing. After seeing Draco disappear into a cell, she quickly followed him before standing dumbstruck as she entered.

"Hello Hermione, last time I saw you Ron was killed…so how have things been for you?, said the broken voice of Ginny Weasley, her fiery red hair was dirty and matted, her skin dirty and her clothes torn…she looked how Hermione had looked when she had been prisoner in that very cell.

"Ginny? Merlin! You should have kept out of trouble, you knew something like this would happen!", Hermione cried and went to hug her but Draco stopped her with his hand. He conjured two chairs and sat, motioning for her to do the same, which she did after a moment.

"Draco you knew she would be here!", Hermione whacked his shoulder with an annoyed expression and turned back to Ginny.

"Yes but I was on orders not to tell you, probably because the dark lord knew you would react badly at your old mate down here", Draco drawled. "You are Ginevra Molly Weasley correct?"

"Obviously", Ginny replied in a bored tone, yet Hermione could sense the anxiety and nervousness she was feeling.

"Its just standard procedure"

"I don't care. Ginny, why are you here?", Hermione asked with an expression of sympathy across her face.

"Got kicked out of school, stole a few things and used a bat-bogey hex on some guy…I guess I shouldn't have got in trouble in the first place, but still, it's unfair"

"Ginny you shouldn't have…the dark lord is rarely forgiving for anything. You should just keep your head low and stay out of things"

"That is exactly what I did before, and look where it got me. I have lost family, friends and just everything in between. Hermione, last time we spoke I thought we were still friends, good terms and everything was as fine as it could be in the circumstances. Then you disappeared, Ron was murdered and you just went. There was no word of you for ages", Ginny said looking up at her with sad eyes. "I missed Christmas didn't I? wow, I missed mums cooking for the first time", a tear fell down her cheek. Hermione got up and wiped it before giving her a hug, which was not returned.

"Im sorry Ginny that this has happened. If I had of known you were down here I would have helped you, but I cannot stop Draco doing his job. You need to be questioned about things you have done, and I hope you answer truthfully-it makes it easier", she glanced over to Draco who looked coldly to Ginny. He was a deatheater after all.

"Obviously you will stick up for your husband and his followers", Ginny sneered, "you changed so much, you're a completely different person! Next you will be having babies with him", Hermione blushed but didn't say anything.

"Have you both finished now? I have work to be done with! I have been given orders to get on with it and I have other places to go after this", Draco's voice grew louder and more fiercer.

"Ginny you are called also? Well there has been a lot of evidence against you to say you are guilty of many petty offences. If I find you guilty then you will be taken to court, when you will be given your punishment. Understood?"

"Perfectly. What im confused about, is why Hermione-or 'milady' is here"

"I was ordered to be here, to assist Draco. Though I believe the real reason is so I can see you, it is just another way to hurt me really. Seeing someone I care so much about in here…the very cell I was locked up in", Hermione choked. She was not a weak woman, but her past was one thing that haunted her.

"You was in here? Well its not exactly pleasant", Ginny sighed.

"Trying being locked up in here for ages, and have a torture session from the dark lord every day", Hermione replied. "I cant do this…I-Im going", she got up quickly with her hand on her head.

"Milady?"

"Im sorry Draco I cant stay here. And im sorry Ginny, all I can do for you is try to convince the dark lord to let you go if Draco doesn't. He is away as well…", she drifted off before leaving quietly.

*.

"What was that all about?", Draco asked almost silently after apparating into the cosy lounge Hermione was sitting in around an hour later. She lay on the sofa keeping warm from the fire, her wand twiddling through her fingers as he sat next to her.

"That place, them dungeons…they just remind me of things, my past. I hate some of the memories I have inside of my head, I don't like to be reminded of the time I was alone, in pain, filled with hatred, and weak", she replied. "Ginny reminded me also, of the happy times of my past, the good times…and how I have lost them. Of course I have good times now, but back then they were different. With friends at Hogwarts, it was so different"

I wont tell the dark lord you didn't do your job, I don't think he would be pleased you failed your first task, if you want", Draco suggested.

"No, it doesn't matter. Im weak aren't I, I must be if I cant even talk to a prisoner!"

"You're not", he assured her. "I let her go by the way, though I did have to use the cruciatus on her…she needed to learn not to get into trouble and to not get loud to me. She will get over it im sure"

"The strange thing is, it doesn't really bother me if she was tortured or not. Surprising…I care for her, but I care more for other things at the moment. The dark lord has given me no other tasks, so I have nothing to do until he returns. May I join you?", she asked hopefully. Draco looked awkwardly downwards and back up again.

"Im sorry, no member of the inner circle is allowed to just get involved with another members work unless specifically ordered to", he looked at her curiously while she circled the dark mark on her arm with her finger.

"I will find something to do then. I cant believe the dark lord left me behind, he said he would take me with him, now he changes his mind. So stupid, its like he doesn't trust me"

"He trusts no one but himself, sorry to tell you that"

"I know, but I thought…maybe he would trust me. No what am I saying? I know he trusts me", she played with her necklace round her neck, his horcrux that he had trusted with her, "He just always changes his mind about things"

"Of course milady", he bowed his head.

"Shut up, you don't have to call me that! Ive told you a million times before, im just married to the dark lord-it doesn't automatically make me your lady"

"No you are my lady so I shall treat you as I should", he smiled. "Im going then, have places to go. By the way, merry Christmas for yesterday", he kissed her on the cheek before apparating to wherever he was meant to go.

Hermione was alone again, left to go over her thoughts. She felt weak not being able to stay in the dungeons, yet she didn't care that Ginny had been tortured by a boy she just had a conversation with. She felt nothing for it.

That is when she realised something, something she already knew before, but didn't make as much sense.

"I am the dark lady. And I am not weak"

*.

Lucius was stressed. It was boxing day, the day after Christmas and he had much work to do. Many incidents always happened at Christmas, mainly because people got over excited about ended up causing trouble, it was his job to sort it all out-to decide what happens when a law is broken etc. only because the dark lord wasn't around he had even more stress.

He groaned at himself in the ministry and finished writing a letter to be sent to Snape about what to do with illegal potions-he had no idea about anything like that. He jumped as a heavy book was dropped in front of him suddenly.

"What the fuck-", he started with a growl but stopped as he raised his head to see a smiling Hermione standing in front of him. "What are you doing here milady? And disrupting my work as well!"

"Oh im sure 5 minutes away from your work wont matter. This book, is the book filled with all the current laws-remember before when I was going to change some but got scared to do anything because of the dark lords threats?"

"Of course. I still don't see why you are here and throwing the blasted book into my face", Lucius moaned, he wasn't happy at all.

"I have changed my mind, I have spent the last few hours looking at the laws and changing a few", she laughed when Lucius's mouth dropped.

"The dark lord knows about this I hope?"

"Nope"

"Then you are dead", he shook his head. "You cant just change a law or two, and anyway it doesn't become valid until it has the dark lords signature and approval"

"Well he can do it when he comes back. He said I could change things before, so what's the different between then and now?"

"As long as im allowed to come and watch when you get punished, I don't care"

"Im sure you don't hate me that much", she pouted before picking up the book again. "I just thought I should let you know, ive been hanging around the ministry for hours"

"Wait-are you even allowed to come here?"

"Probably not, im supposed to stay inside but I get bored. Im not a prisoner"

"I think you will find you are"

"Im not. I am now a member of the inner circle, im hardly a prisoner-yes I know what you are going to say, 'you were forced into it'. Well yes, I was, but now I like the involvement"

"You really want the dark lord to hurt you don't you", he laughed, "first changing his laws, then leaving his home without permission, entering the ministry without permission, disturbing my work and then denying you are his prisoner and property"

"Im not his prisoner, but I don't deny that I am his. He made me his a while ago now, though I don't like to be referred to as property", it was her turn to growl. "Now, I came here to inform you of the law changes I have made so the dark lord knows I told the current temporary leader of what's going on"

"Im hardly a leader"

"Well you are the one with the most powers at the moment while the dark lord isn't here, so that makes you the current leader for the next few days-oh and don't get big headed about it", she rolled her eyes. "Im going back home to do some training, I need to get my magic back into action"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Not anymore, the dark lord gave me a potion to erm…heal me", she replied quickly, she turned to leave but stopped when he spoke one last time.

"You realise the dark lord will kill a few muggles for every law you changed that he doesn't like", he raised an eyebrow at the memory of how she couldn't change a thing last time because of it.

After a moment she replied softly without any emotion, "and your point is?", before leaving.

Lucius sat dumbstruck.

'That girl should definitely not be a mudblood', he thought.

*.

"Crucio!", Hermione whispered, a massive blast came from her wand and destroyed a chair she had been aiming at. "At least I know I still have it, Reparo", she smirked, "I am so bored! And soon I will be waddling around with a big stomach and be useless…", Hermione sighed after a moment.

She was glad her morning sickness wasn't so bad, and that it did only last in the mornings. She hated feeling weak and being ill, pregnancy was going to be a nightmare and she knew it.

Pregnancy.

Why did she have to get herself into it? She asked herself, she didn't choose it but still…she didn't know whether to feel happy or sad, maybe she felt both. The dark lord had protected her baby, but she wasn't protected herself, of course she couldn't die but what if she fell into a coma again?

"No, I wont let that happen. Im stronger than that", she said aloud.

She had changed the laws she wanted to change before, give equal rights to muggleborns and make it illegal for a wizard to harm a muggle for no reason whatsoever. They weren't valid until the dark lord returned, but she was happy she had made a nice difference. So what if he killed a few muggles because of it? It would be good for everyone in the long run, sacrifices have to be made in this world…

She really didn't care if she seemed like a bad person, this was her life now, and she was accepting it.

When she found out she was pregnant she could have agreed to leave and be free, so she could bring up a child without the knowledge its father is a dark wizard…but then again, she liked being in his company, and though he may not be a great father-he would definitely protect it.

"Im fucked up aren't I", she sighed before dropping her wand and attempting to improve her wandless magic skills.

'There is no good and evil, only power, and those too weak to seek it', was all she could hear in her thoughts.


	22. Nightmares

"Happy new year milord" Hermione whispered as she lay next to the dark lord after a long session with him on the library floor. He had returned only ten minutes before the clock strike midnight for new years day, he didn't say anything except pick her up from the sofa she was reading on and climb on top of her on the floor.

"So your back then?"

"I couldn't stay away from you for too long", he smirked as he got on top of her and played with her breasts.

"For obvious reasons", she rolled her eyes. "You were gone longer than I thought, I take it things went well"

"They always do for me. I travelled south to America and stayed there for a couple of days, muggle politics…"

"Well while you were having so much fun away, I was stuck here-bored out of my mind, doing nothing!", she gasped as he tightened his grip on her breast before getting up off of her and collapsing onto the sofa with one foot up. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself up into a seated position on the floor.

"There were many things you could have done, you could have studied or trained"

"I did actually, lots and lots of times. But being stuck here all day isn't fun"

"That reminds me, crucio", the dark lord cursed her with a casual flick of his wand, taking a moment to yawn while she screamed before lifting the curse. "It turns out you haven't been a good girl"

"Stop cursing me randomly!", Hermione winced as she recovered from the curse. "What have I done now!"

"You left here without permission, to go to ministry where some of the top ranking wizards in the country were at the time. Bad things could have happened, and then you go and change some of the laws I have set! What gives you the right to do that?", he growled while fiddling with his wand, as if contemplating whether to curse her again.

"I am not your prisoner, I believe I have every right to leave when I want to", Hermione said quietly.

"No your not my prisoner, but you are still mine, and you will never do anything without my permission! Is that understood?"

"Of course it is", she replied coldly. "I had nothing better to do. I assume your mad at me for not interrogating Ginny as well like you ordered"

"Draco didn't inform me, but I knew, it was obvious. Your first task as a member of my inner circle, and you fail it-doesn't look too good does it"

"No", Hermione lowered her head. "But you knew how much I hate them dungeons, you know they bring back memories, so I refuse to go down there"

"You refuse?"

"Yes. I don't care if im probably the first person to refuse you milord, but I wont go down there. It makes me feel weak, and I don't like that feeling", she replied softly as Voldemort smirked.

"I will let you off this once then. Though im still going to punish you for changing laws without permission-"

"-but technically I haven't changed them until you have approved them", she interrupted.

"I am still going to kill one muggle for every thing you have changed that I don't like", he said while waiting for her to get upset or mad that he would do such a thing. "Well? Im going to be killing a lot of muggles, and its all your fault"

"And I care why?", she faintly smiled at his surprised expression. "Sacrifices have to be made in this world milord, id rather know a few muggles have been killed so the whole population can appreciate my change of laws than not do anything"

"So you have changed your morals", he raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Maybe holding a part of your soul around my neck all the time, being married to you, having my arm scarred with your mark and holding your baby has affected me slightly", she pouted. "Can we change the subject? And talk about it in the morning or something…tell me about your trip"

"My travels went fine", he said in a tone of voice that told Hermione it was his business and not hers. "How is the pregnancy?"

"I don't know, except I get morning sickness quite badly now, so tomorrow unless you want to be covered in it I suggest you leave me alone", she laughed when she saw the look on his face. "Its not my fault, you are the one who made me pregnant! So it's your fault"

"It is not my fault you are a young and very fertile woman"

"Well you didn't have to have sex with me", she tutted. "Im going to bed, I haven't seen you for days and ive been alone, and one of the first things you do to me is curse me!"

"Would it make you feel better if I said I missed having you around?"

"From you it does mean a lot, but im not in the mood", she got up and made her way to the door to their bedroom, she stopped before going to turn around. "I missed you", she muttered before leaving swiftly.

The dark lord pushed his black hair across his forehead as he thought, it had grown to a length that brushed his eyebrows-a length that reminded of being young again, and he much preferred it to the hideous hairless look he was forced into after gaining his body via Wormtail's assistance. He sat for a moment, thinking carefully about the girl-no she was not a girl, she was a young woman, his woman.

He was pissed off.

It was because he had missed having her around him, it made him feel weak. She is brilliant though, he told himself, powerful, intelligent, beautiful and fascinating-the reasons he decided to take and keep her n the first place.

These thoughts whisked themselves through his mind, an inner battle in his head with what he wanted and what he believed he should want.

You are the dark lord, lord Voldemort, you are acting like a fool for this girl! One side of him told him.

The other said that it didn't matter, he had the control over her, she was his. His wife, his member of his inner circle, his servant and the mother of his child. She was all his, a possession with a brilliant mind.

That is it, just a possession of his, so why was he getting all worked up about it? He growled to himself.

"Great, now im fucking confused about some girl. Just what I need", he sighed before getting up to join her in bed.

*.

The dark lord woke up startled, looking down he could see Hermione between his legs, smiling seductively while holding his member, he hardened instantly.

"Happy birthday for yesterday", she said softly before taking his full length into her mouth, he would have taken a moment to admire her talent at being able to take his full length but was instantly too lost in pleasure to think.

He gripped her hair roughly and forced himself deeper down her throat, causing her to gag slightly but she managed to cope, not that he cared. It only took a few minutes before he shot his load into her mouth which she swallowed in one gulp.

Voldemorts mind went blank for a few seconds as she licked him clean before crawling up him to eye-level.

"Was that ok for you?", she asked while licking her lips.

"You really must do that more often", he breathed. "You nearly choked"

"Well you aren't exactly small or gentle", she tutted with a pout. "So do I please you milord?"

"In many ways. If you weren't so powerful or intelligent I would have kept you as my own little whore"

"Fuck you!", Hermione whacked his chest before storming to the bathroom where he heard her be sick after a moment.

"What did I say?"

*.

Voldemort looked round at his inner circle a week or so later, they all stood silently waiting for him to speak, their death eater masks covering their faces for the simple reason that the majority of them had just come back from a major raid in London which was successful.

"You may remove your masks, privacy is not an issue here", he said amused, a few seconds later all faces could be seen except one. Narrowing his eyes he went over to find out who was ignoring his instruction, he knew who it was instantly before ripping away her mask.

"Hermione, lovely to see you uninvited".

"I am a member of the inner circle, so I assume if there is a meeting then I am invited", she looked up at his moody expression.

"I didn't call for you to come, you are here uninvited so are trespassing which as you probably know is quite punishable", he smirked at her expression.

"I assure you milord, I didn't intend to upset you", she said tonelessly, trying to wind him up in a subtle way. "But I see no reason why I shouldn't be here"

"You botched up your last task, you need training before I will allow you to serve me again"

"Then there should be no issue with me being here, just listening and not serving", she smirked when he ignored her and decided to continue what he was going to say to the circle.

"Times are changing, the ministry needs modernising and there should be more order. Things have been slacking, especially after the festive season, I intend for it to not happen again. I leave you all for a few days, and I return to find the place in chaos! I have spent my week sorting things out!", he raised his voice. Clearly angry with his wand held tight in his fist.

Hermione wasn't really there to listen to whatever the dark lord spoke about, to be honest she didn't care. She liked to annoy him though, it made her feel more powerful to see him get pissed off in front of his followers. She was tempted to announce her pregnancy to the world, but knew he would probably kill her-or as close to killing her as possible. She had noticed how controlling he had become since he returned from his travels. He had started training her again, making sure she didn't leave the grounds and definitely didn't mix with his followers. She didn't understand why, and so it was one the reasons she had turned up to the inner circle meeting.

"Ouch!", she cried as she felt a stinging hex hit her left leg, looking up she saw the dark lord looking amused.

"You decide to join our meeting and then you just stand and day dream?"

"I was not day dreaming, I was thinking actually milord", Hermione insisted with a smile. "Mostly about how much I wished you didn't just look at me as some child who cannot serve you. I have proved to you so many times, and yes ive made some mistakes but why do you-", he silenced her with his wand.

"This conversation has been gone over dozens of times, I really don't care", Voldemort pushed his wand into her neck. "You are expected to serve me when I request it, not when you feel like it!", he growled, Hermione knew he could easily curse her just by thinking it and she really didn't feel like that.

"I just want to be more involved, there is no point in me even being your wife if I cant do anything", Hermione breathed after releasing herself from the silencing charm. "I might just take up that offer you gave me before Christmas about leaving", she snapped before storming out of the room.

*.

"Go away", Hermione muttered moodily when she felt the dark lord creep behind and start to kiss her neck while she sat reading in the library.

"It's my library and you're mine as well, so I have every right to be here", she felt him smirk as he continued to kiss her neck, but with more force.

"I mean it, go away. I have no wish to be in your presence milord", she threatened in a low voice. "Why should I want to be anywhere near you? Im your prisoner!"

"No you're not"

"I am! Im not allowed to do anything, all week you have kept me prisoner. Today was the first time I had seen another human being in days! I don't get it, you spent ages trying to convince me to serve you…and when I finally want to do it. You don't allow me to do anything!"

"It's only the last few days", Voldemort replied coldly.

"Why?"

"Many reasons. The first being the fact you failed to do that simple task with Draco last week, also the fact you are pregnant and also the way I see men look at you-"

"That is ridiculous! My baby is safe and I am more than capable of anything you ask me. You are just paranoid about the men, I am a muggle born young woman"

"And also rather sexually appealing. I don't mind men lusting after you-in fact I like it. it's the fact that a lot of men would see you as just a sex object and that is it-not the powerful girl you are"

"How comforting", Hermione said sarcastically. "I am wasted sitting here. I liked it how it was before, when I travelled with you and assisted in protecting you? I want that again, I felt like I had a good purpose"

"Then you have the job", Hermione looked up. "Seriously, I want you to do it again. You are unsafe though"

"You worry too much about me. And you might as well make the most of me while im in the early stages of pregnancy because in a few months time I will have such a big stomach I wont be able to do anything as good as I can-as a servant or as a lover", she added with a bite to her lip.

"Little minx trying to tempt me"

"Hardly", Hermione said quietly. "I told you to go away. If you want me to sleep with you, then you are just going to have to rape me, because I am in no way going to be willing".

Voldemort growled something under his voice but didn't press her any further, instead he opted to taking her book from her clutches and sat down to read it himself, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"I have no objections to taking you unwillingly, but tonight I am thinking I cant be bothered to go through your whining. I don't need another week of you ignoring me and being rude"

"I thought you were the dark lord, surely a teenage girl wouldn't stop you being your usual evil self", Hermione said as if testing him, to see how far she could push him.

"Dear Hermione, I am not evil. I am merely powerful", Voldemort shrugged with a smirk.

Hermione looked on at him incredulous with her mouth open slightly. "You, not evil? You are living in a fairy tale! You kill people and torture and do whatever just to gain something"

"Yes, power. I never do anything which has no purpose"

"Unless your bored"

"Ah but then the purpose is to cure the boredom", Voldemort grinned as Hermione didn't know how to reply to that, it was impossible to beat the dark lord in an argument. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!", Hermione quickly defended herself as the disarming spell suddenly came her way, after successfully shielding from it she looked up at Voldemort who was relaxed and drinking butterbeer.

"What was that about!"

"Your reflexes are good, improved a lot. Always expect the unexpected"

"When you are married to the dark lord, you have to expect the unexpected", she sighed. "What do you want from me? Seriously! I give you everything and still you want more"

"Im power hungry, of course I want more"

"I don't see why I even bother these days, I am loyal and I respect you-I then learn from you and hope you would realise how much I want to please you", Hermione cried angrily.

"I have given you your job back, and still you complain…"

"Lets just leave it, please", she breathed in relief when he didn't press that matter further. Hermione closed her eyes after seeing the dark lord continue reading her book.

"I want a son"

"Huh?"

"I don't particularly want a child. But as I am having one, I want a son", Voldemort spoke clearly when she opened her bewildered eyes.

"What is wrong with girls?"

"They can hardly serve me when they are older if it is a girl"

"What do you mean? last time I checked, I am a girl and have been trained by you to serve you. Woman are not weaker than men"

"I do know that of course, it is the person themselves. I just wish for a son, who can assist me, a girl…I cant imagine putting her through hard training"

"Oh since when have you been a big softie?", Hermione rolled her eyes. "You didn't mind putting me through tough training. Oh I see, if I give birth to daughter she will be daddies little girl wont she?", Hermione snorted.

Voldemort ignored her comment. "When the child is born I have planned for a team of three hand chosen carers to assist in looking after it so you can serve me as usual. Though you will be unable to fully be in service as the child will need to be breastfed and other things which obviously you are needed for. Plus you will probably be the only one who can keep the child calm when I give it the dark mark-"

"-what!", Hermione shouted. "You are in no way giving my child the dark mark!"

"It is my child, I can do what I like. It is better when it is younger than older, shows it is truly the child of the dark lord. Of course the mark wont burn it or anything until it is older"

"You dare touch my child, and I shall hunt down every single one of your horcruxes and destroy them myself before finishing you off!", Hermione screamed at him in a rage.

The dark lord smirked before apparating on top of her and pinning her down, "I like it when you are angry, I get to see the vicious side of you".

It was true, when they were angry they both ended up having amazing sex.

__

"Erm, milady…", a familiar voice startled Hermione as she was half way through pulling a robe over her underwear. Turning, the dark eyes of her former professor met hers, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I was told by the dark lord that you would be ready", he said nervously.

"I almost am", Hermione smiled as she finished covering herself, finally she went over to him while pushing a stray lock of hair from her face. "What was it that Im needed for?"

"I wanted to speak to you actually, the dark lord gave me permission to", he replied quietly looking uncomfortable, Hermione offered him a seat which he accepted, she sat opposite him looking concerned.

"What is going on?"

"You are an ex-student of mine, I would still be teaching you if things hadn't of worked out how they have, so though I wasn't nice when I was teaching, your safety and wellbeing is still a concern of mine. As a teacher I never had no wish for any student to be in harms way"

"What is this about Severus?"

"I have already tested you and the baby, the child shall be fine of course and is in perfect health, he will be a fine wizard when he grows up"

"Wizard? Im, im having a boy?", Hermione asked gob smacked.

"Oh, I thought you knew…", Snape looked worried for a moment but shook it off. "Yes it is possible to tell the sex of the baby this early on with the right spells, the dark lord wished to know"

"He knows and didn't tell me? Oh he pisses me-"

"-I wish to continue…", Hermione instantly shut up. "It is you actually…"

"What about me?"

"You have gone through a lot lately, plus you have been mixing with the dark arts heavily-"

"-I have not!"

"You have tortured people, used dark curses and created a horcrux", Snape raised an eyebrow to which she looked guiltily on.

"Any way, you have gone through a lot. You have also survived the killing curse and gotten yourself pregnant. The baby is safe of course, but you aren't. I am worried you will not be able to cope with so many things affecting you…im surprised you haven't suffered some kind of breakdown, with all the confusion you have"

"I may have confusion, but im too strong for breakdowns. Really, im ok"

"The dark lord cares for you, he loves having you as his wife, and wants you to be safe. He has made that clear to me, making me more determined to make sure you are fine emotionally, because you are obviously mentally and physically well"

"I am well in every way, just pregnancy sucks. I wish to serve my lord to my best ability, and yes I have had some inner battles the last few months…I do wish to serve him more than anything. As a follower, as a wife and as a mother of his child. Yes I didn't come here voluntarily so I assume you and probably the rest of the death eaters believe I am hiding something, im not. I merely…changed my views on things"

"But-"

"-don't worry about me, im stronger than you think", Hermione smiled in an assuring way. "What has brought this on?"

"I worry about you Hermione, you have changed a lot, and so soon"

"I was in the dungeons for I don't know how long, my logic just tells me that I have nothing to fight against him for. What is there? All I can possibly achieve is being put into Azkaban, and what good will that do me? At least this way I have some freedom and I have helped a lot, thanks to me muggleborns aren't treated as cruelly as they would be if I wasn't around. I don't believe im a good person, not anymore. But I am definitely not a bad person", she added.

"Now I have my baby to think about, I cant do things I want to do so much…"

"Just be careful, the dark lord plans many things for you. Just don't screw things up. For him and yourself", Snape warned quietly.

*.

Hermione remembered his warning, and for the next 8 months she made sure to not screw things up in any way. She worked to please the dark lord while protecting herself, as she was made to go through training with him regularly she had to make sure she was good enough to protect herself while she knew the baby was fine.

She was in danger, she knew that. While carrying the dark lords child, she was at risk of many things. For one, many wanted the child to not be born, and too many wanted Hermione herself dead for carrying his child. Also a Voldemort kept his word that she could serve him properly, she had been with him on a few travels and had been involved in many meetings and events, it actually made her happy at the knowledge she was helping her lord.

The news of her pregnancy was global. Everyone knew and the majority of people supported it.

Except a few who would still work to try and bring the dark lords downfall.

It was during her last few weeks of pregnancy that she faced her demons.

Hermione sat reading peacefully in the grounds among the willow trees and flowers, the summer was warm but was uncomfortable to her. Wearing just a thin white dress to cover herself, she was still very hot and exhausted, carrying a big baby bump in front of her took most of her energy. She hated that she wasn't allowed to assist the dark lord during the later stages of pregnancy, she felt left out…she had gotten used to coming with him during raids and interrogations, she was good at assisting and enjoyed it.

"I've been looking for you", the familiar voice of Voldemort said silkily as he strolled from behind her to take her book, before sarcastically muttering, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard? Not really for your age group is it"

"It's for our son when he is born actually", Hermione rolled her eyes as she took the book back from out of his hands. "I would prefer it if he wasn't subjected to dark books full of curses, especially when he is a child"

"Fine. Though you must realise that our son will learn from a young age what power really is", he muttered darkly.

"I know that. I don't exactly have a choice in that matter do I, you are the dark lord after all"

"Im surprised, I think even if you had the choice you would choose for him to know real power. What you have achieved during the last few months has been quite interesting…", he grinned.

"I am a member of your inner circle, and to make sure I don't get shunned away for being a teenage pregnant girl I chose to accept any request you made of me. So yes, I may have done some 'interesting' things as you call it, but I never hurt anyone who was not guilty of something", Hermione stated strongly.

"You have made me proud of you", the dark lord commented after a moment. "And Im glad you see some sense, it is so much easier when I don't have to convince you to accept my actions"

"Ive changed, we both know that. We both know how much I hate that", she murmured. The dark lord bent down so his face was level with hers, placing a finger under her chin he pushed it up so he could see into her eyes.

"And we both know that is a lie. You just hate to admit one of your weaknesses is me, don't worry Hermione, I'm going to take care of you and our child. You are one of the most skilled members of my inner circle, as soon as you are ready to continue your duties, I am sure you will love every second of it", he grinned before kissing her on the lips. "I came down here to tell you I am going to be gone for a few hours-"

"Why tell me that? You always leave for a few hours"

"Let me finish", he said with authority. "I need to warn you that the majority of death eaters are away on business, no one is here except the servants. You are of course safe, but if you must be more alert for trouble".

"Ok, don't worry, no one is coming here to kill me. Its all ok", Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And I forbid you from leaving the grounds", he added.

"You forbid me?"

"No arguments, I will only allow you to leave with myself present and as I am not you cant"

"As you wish milord", Hermione yawned. "Im sorry, I just feel tired, I think I should go and sleep for a little bit before resuming in some study, im trying to work out how muggleborns become witches and wizards…im just curious, I want to know if maybe I have an ancestor who was a wizard or if it is just random, anything"

"Why? You don't need to know, and you are unlikely to find out"

"I know that. But I cant study anything involving magic at the moment, I have been ordered by you to not use any magic, it can drain the energy out of me", the dark lord just waited for her to continue. "I miss using magic, to feel it running through my veins, to know I have power".

"You have a lot of power, just because you are not using it doesn't mean it's not there. When the baby is born, you will have a month to recover and then you will be back in service, free to use your magic in whatever way you wish or I choose", his eyes narrowed when she sighed. "Why are you behaving like this? You have a selfish attitude it appears"

"Im not selfish, I am very grateful for what you have done for me. It's just the last few hours, ive been thinking while reading this book, how when this child is born they are not going to know what life was like when you weren't in power"

"You state the obvious", Voldemort sneered, "your point?"

"My point is, that my son will not know the suffering I went through before I became your wife, he will not know what real life is"

"What do you mean?"

"He will just know the world you have created! Not the world I lived in before, how things have changed, how cruelly I was treated before I finally gave up-", she stopped abruptly when Voldemort suddenly raised his wand and pressed it into her neck.

"Gave up? You give me the impression you are only here because you have to be", he growled. "that you had no fight left in you, so you just decided to join me".

"Well that is how it was wasn't it!", Hermione breathed, "you tortured me every day until I couldn't take it any longer. I gave up, I admit it was the weakest ive ever felt in my life. Though if you remember, when I joined your inner circle you gave me a choice, I could have left you. I didn't, I decided to stay because I wanted too, not because I had too", she began to get angry. "And if you can't understand that then I don't wish to continue this discussion!"

"Don't get into trouble while im away", the dark lord snorted before she stormed off, "Hormones…".

*.

Hermione decided against going to study. She had actually made the decision to leave the grounds like he forbid her not too. It was part of her now, to rebel. That wasn't her reason though, she had thought about it for a few weeks, and she knew where she wanted to go and this was possibly the last chance she would ever have to go to this place.

Once she knew the dark lord had left, she pulled on a emerald green hooded cloak to cover herself and her pregnancy bump up, before quietly leaving the grounds.

Within only ten minutes she was walking quietly through a graveyard, silent except her soft footsteps on the cobbled pathway through the eerie headstones. Hermione had a sense she wasn't alone, but being surrounded by so many dead obviously as given her that impression in her mind.

It didn't take long to find what she was looking for, the headstone of the boy was in between those of his parents.

She felt her throat swell inside, and a tear trickle down her cheek as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner", she smiled an unhappy smile. "Ive missed you Harry", she whispered as she looked down at the words carved in the stone.

IHarry James Potter

The boy who lived, a hero.

/I

She couldn't read the rest, it just brought up emotions she hadn't felt in a long time.

The headstone had been placed by those of the Order of the Phoenix once Harry had died, his body buried a few feet below Hermione's shoes. She was surprised when she found out Voldemort had not used the body to extract more revenge on the boy who lived-even in death.

Hermione pulled out some flowers she had hidden under her robe, she had bought them from a muggle stall somewhere as she was unable to conjure them herself. It took too much energy to apparate. Her head was already feeling light.

"You probably know everything what has happened, I just know you were watching over everything that has happened since you…well when the dark lord won…", she choked. "I know you will look after Ron for me as well…I just came to ask for you too forgive me. I am about to give birth to your enemies child, you must hate me…".

She sighed as she gently placed the small bouquet in front of the headstone, where no sign of life could be seen, not a flower in sight.

Hermione smiled as it looked so much brighter with the flowers, like someone actually cared about the boy who once saved so many.

"I know you cant forgive me, I will never see you again…but I just had to do this, come here…to show how much you did and still do mean to me. I love you Harry, and I miss you so much…", a tear fell down her cheek. "Im so sorry things turned out this way, I tried to be strong against the dark lord, I truly did. All I can do now is do what is right, I use my position to do what is right as much as possible".

"Im having a son you know…if you were still alive you would be his god father…well if you was still alive, I probably wouldn't be pregnant by the most evil man in the world. Im happy though, truly I am. Many must think I am sick, I know im not…I love the dark lord Harry, yes that must sound sick, crazy and twisted…".

Hermione lowered her eyes, "I still hate him though, if that makes sense…I look forward to seeing you again some time Harry, maybe the next time I do will be when I am free of all the sins I have committed. Im going now, but I will be back some time, I will never ever forget you Harry, and our times we have had", she finished.

With one last glance at the grave, she turned but felt overcome with even more light-headedness before falling to the floor. Hermione hissed in pain, her hand automatically holding onto her baby bump which was still protected by Voldemort's charms.

"Why am I feeling like this?", she breathed before screaming as a hand roughly covered her mouth.

"Shh milady, my lovely lovely lady…", a man with a gruff and low voice whispered in her ear. He turned her so she could see him, she didn't recognise him, he was middle-aged with dark hair and dark eyes, the lines in his face didn't make him seem old, but more serious.

"You don't know me, but I promise you, you will wish you never met by the end of tonight", he grinned a toothy grin.

Hermione was helpless, her magic was not strong enough to even threaten the wizard with.

"Who are you?", she trembled when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Your worst nightmare", he laughed. The last thing Hermione felt was the cruciatus curse, pain beyond belief. And then it went dark.

--

So sorry for late update!!!

Just cannot name all the reasons why KI will update this chapter again soon as well, it needs a little tweaking but I thought best to update you for now as I haven't in so long!


	23. Reality

Hermione awoke. Confused and unsure of her surroundings as she found herself in darkness, no it was a blindfold, she could feel the texture of rough fabric pulled tight around her eyes. Another thing she knew was that he hands were tied securely behind her back and she was sitting on a chair of some kind, other than that, she knew nothing.

'Strange', she thought, 'a wizard using muggle methods to keep me secure'.

She wasn't in pain, though she did become extremely aware of the lack of sound in the room she was in. it was warm but she had a cold feeling about where she was.

"Hermione…", a voice she hadn't heard in months said her name suddenly to make Hermione jump slightly, the voice was across the room from her, only a few metres from what she could tell. "You know who I am don't you?"

"Grindelwald", she replied simply.

"Very good…it has been a while, and you have changed…", he whispered as he got closer, so close Hermione could feel his breathe on her face. "You seem nervous".

"Im not, im just aware I cannot see anything, whilst a man I thought was a friend has kidnapped me", she spat back. "Maybe explain why you have done this?", she was met by silence when all of a sudden the blindfold was ripped from her squinted, she wasn't in a well lit room…just candles. Though it still made her eyes wince after being in darkness for a while.

"Hermione, it's a pleasure to see them eyes of yours again", Grindelwald grinned at her. He had stepped back, sitting two metres or so from her, he hadn't changed at all."You ask why I have done this. You may or may not know me and the dark lord have not been on good terms for a while. Killing someone in my family…it is a terrible crime", he sighed.

"I thought you were ok with that? You chose the dark lords side!", she cried. He lifted his hand, a silent way of telling her to shh…Hermione respected the wizard enough to quieten down.

"Milady…I do not want to see you suffer, im not like that. You know me…I have brought you here to make you a proposition…", he smirked when he saw she had become interested yet still she reminded silent.

"You do me, and the world a favour…and you will be free to live your life how you want it, anything you want or will ever need, you can have"

"I have everything I want or will ever need", Hermione explained quietly.

"Do you? Tell me, have you always wanted to be the wife of the most evil man in the world, forced to be part of terrible things? I always thought you wanted some good in the world…", he leaned forward slightly. "Will you kill the dark lord?"

"No. and you know I wouldn't", Hermione narrowed her eyes, "even if I wanted too. It is impossible"

"The horcruxes of his…you know what they are, you tell me what, even if you don't know the locations…I will have them destroyed. Once the last remaining horcrux is final, you, you Hermione can kill him. He would never expect someone like you to kill him"

"Why…why would I do any of that?"

"You know he is evil, he doesn't love you Hermione, you are just useful to him. He has affection for you yes, but really…you deserve someone to really love you. If the dark lord is dead, someone else can rule, someone else can change it", he breathed.

"You mean you", Hermione mumbled. "You are no better than the dark lord, I know you would kill a muggle if one came across your path. You are evil, you and I both know this. You want power, you want me to help you get that power. Im not stupid"

"If I thought you were stupid I wouldn't have brought you here. Hermione, you are going to help me whether you want to or not. You are going to tell me about the horcruxes or consider yourself never being a mother!", he growled.

"Don't threaten my child", she replied almost silently, with her eye bowed down to her bump. "You cant harm my baby, the dark lord has made sure no harm can come to it whilst it's in me".

"Whilst it's in you", he gave a toothy grin. "Hermione, you are going to give birth soon, it doesn't mean it will be staying alive too long".

"You monster! You will not harm my baby!", Hermione cried. "I am going to kill you for this Grindelwald. No one threatens my child"

"You aren't really in a position to threaten me my dear…I wish to stay on good terms with you and I have no wish to harm you. However…", the tone of his voice became more serious as hatred filled Hermione's eyes. "I will if need be. I ask you now, do you accept my offer of taking part in the fall of the dark lord?".

"You know my answer Grindelwald"

"I'll give you an hour to think about it", he smirked, as if knowing he had the power over Hermione. He stroked her hair before apparating with a pop, she found her hands became released from their binds.

Hermione cried out of anger, she hated the feeling of being weak and at the moment she was unable to do anything. She cursed herself and the situation, when she felt something.

She winced as she felt a pain, instantly she knew what it was, just like the pain she felt not so long ago, she was entering into the first stages of labour. "Shit shit shit, im not having this baby here. No way in hell!", she thought but knowing she was stranded in this room in an unknown location.

The room was small, plain, with barely any furniture, not even a window or door. She knew it was impossible to leave, all she had was some hope the dark lord would somehow save her.

*

The dark lord sat fuming in his study, only 10 minutes ago he had been called back to his home as he was informed of an emergency situation. Hermione had left the grounds and had disappeared off the radar. Only 5 minutes ago he received an owl which carried a small lock of Hermione's hair and a message.

_Milord, I can only offer my greatest sympathies at the predicament your whore appears to be in._

_Revenge is sweet._

"Grindelwald…", Voldemort whispered.

*

One thing Grindelwald had forgotten was that the dark lord was the most powerful wizards in the world, maybe in history. Kidnapping his lady was not a wise decision, even if you had checked a million times you had made sure the plan was perfect.

Hermione was bound to Voldemort, and he would find her, he always knew where she was.

The dark lord only knew his Grindelwald's motive was revenge, maybe it was. It didn't matter to him, he just knew the one person he cared about was in danger. He wasn't a fool, Grindelwald was a powerful wizard, however it didn't make him the best.

*

"My lady, any decision yet?", Grindelwald asked smoothly after returning to the room, he stayed standing while looking down at Hermione who sat with her back against a wall with her knees bent.

"Please, I need a healer…", she choked.

"Hermione…you have many hours left before a baby even thinks about appearing-"

"-I don't care! I cant go though this here, I cant! Your stupid actions have started this!", she breathed angrily. She held her stomach, knowing she did indeed have a long time to go but still…labour in this hell hole wasn't pleasant.

"Tell me you will agree to what I ask, and I will get you a healer"

"I could lie"

"Why? If you lie and then give birth, I will have your baby until you decide to agree properly, take an oath", he smirked.

"I cant! Please, please you don't want the dark lord dead! If he dies all his death eaters will kill you, the world will be in chaos! The dark lord provides order, everyone is getting on with things…if you come and take over, everyone will be lost again. don't you get it?", Hermione growled before wiping her forehead.

"He will come for me"

"The only way to get into this room is to apparate in, and if the dark lord doesn't know where this room is how do you believe he will get in?"

"He will find a way. When I get my magic back I will enjoy killing you"

"Then im sure you will enjoy spending the rest of the duration of labour alone. Good luck milady", he cackled before apparating away.

Hermione stared at the spot he had just left, fear rose in her veins.

She was alone in labour, may possibly had to go through child birth with no one as well. Tears fell down her cheeks as she prayed the dark lord would hurry. The longest labour duration she knew lasted around 24 hours, she knew she had less than that.

*

Voldemort made sure to keep the situation quiet, he didn't need people to know he was suffering a slight moment of weakness.

His wife being kidnapped, that was a moment of weakness.

An hour had passed and he was getting closer to tracking her location, he had a few members of his inner circle searching for Grindelwald as well as Hermione. And he was happy to know, there was good progress.

He had found out where Grindelwald had been spending his time during the last few months, who he had met, what he had been doing etc. He had also traced Hermione's last whereabouts, Potters grave.

He felt a rush of anger at the thought of her going against his orders to not leave the grounds, especially for such a pathetic reason, however his priority was getting his lady back to safety.

The dark lord had no idea what kind of danger Hermione was in, although he wasn't going to accept having the knowledge of her going through severe torture or even having a single thought of his son being hurt in anyway.

A knock on the door followed by Snape appearing made Voldemort look up, his face expressionless.

"It seems Grindelwald had a servant, a wizard who worked in the ministry…he is dead, killed himself after I questioned him-", he started silkily before being cut off by the dark lord.

"-information I need, not gossip!"

"I apologise milord. I happened to find out before his death that Grindelwald has been plotting to kill you for some time", he cast his eyes downward before rising them again. "He plans to force Hermione to real your horcruxes and then assassinate you, he is quite persuasive at the moment…it appears Hermione has started going through labour, and he is using it against her".

"Why would this man reveal all this to you?"

"Legilmency of course milord", Snape replied. "And it is all true. I couldn't find out anything else, he killed himself when he realised I had entered his mind"

"You have done well, I shall reward you later. However now the situation has gotten more urgent…any leads to a location?"

"I can quite easily trace back to where the wizard had been in the last day, he was the one to kidnap and bring Hermione to Grindelwald. Im afraid it could take a few hours, you must remember his death makes the process take longer".

"Thank you Severus. I do need the process to move as fast as possible, if Hermione is in labour the stress of this situation could make things worse for her". the dark lord said simply, he could feel his anger boiling inside but kept his outer shell cool…for now.

*

The sweat dripped off of Hermione, the pain felt like it was getting worse and worse, and she was helpless to make things better.

Grindelwald hadn't returned, and she knew he wouldn't, not for many hours.

"Im not giving birth here, I wont I wont I wont", she cried to herself. "He will come for me, Voldemort wont leave me here"

*

Voldemort paced his study, it had been over three hours since Hermione had first been kidnapped, all the information he had received was that the only way to gain access to Hermione was find where Grindelwald was, and that could be many places according to Snape.

Searches of every location in the dead wizards head were in place, the problem was doing it quickly without causing too much attention.

"Milord! We've found him!", Snape exclaimed as soon as he apparated into the room. "He wont reveal her location, his occlumency skills are like none that I have ever seen-other than yourself. I think he wanted us to find him"

*

The next few hours of Hermione's life were a blur, the dark lord appearing from nowhere, scooping her into his arms before apparating to a hospital ward of some kind.

"Volde-Voldemort, I-I feel like death", she croaked. Not able to see him through her tears, but she could sense he was there with many healers.

"Shh, I will tell you how I got you back as soon as you well again…just do what the healers tell you". Voldemort told her calmly before kissing her forehead.

"Milord she will be giving birth within the next ten minutes-"

"Did you hear that Hermione? Now do all you can, and you will be ok again soon. You are going to bring our son into the world"

*

"Meet your son milord", a healer pass a tiny baby into the dark lords arms, a real smile came from his lips.

*

"There were some complications, she may not come back to consciousness for…well we have no idea"

*

"She should of accepted my offer, maybe she would be awake right now", Grindelwald smirked being metal bars before being tortured by Voldemort.

"What did you do to her", the dark lord asked almost silently. He stood on the other side of the bars to the dungeon, his eyes unblinking as he stared down at Grindelwald on the floor.

"She knew she would suffer if she didn't accept. Lets just say she is suffering many nightmares during her time asleep"

"A nightmare curse. You knew she was going through a complicated labour, you used that against her. Drain the energy out of her and give her nightmares"

"Of course", he was tortured once again.

"She awoke this morning", Voldemort said to Grindelwald's surprise. "It seems your not as powerful as you make out to be, you caused barely any of the damage you thought you would".

"I made her suffer, I made you suffer, and I risked your child's life. A pretty big achievement if you ask me", he smirked. "Why are you here with me, if your darling whore is awake?"

"I came down to kill you, but I have changed my mind, Hermione requested to do it. She is currently getting to know her son, my son, and I wanted to see you suffer before you die".

*

"I love your eyes, your fathers eyes, your pouty lips, your tiny toes, those small brown curls on your head…", Hermione beamed down at her son who sucked his thumb in her arms. "I love you Tom"

"I cant believe you called him that, hardly the most powerful name in the world", Voldemort said to her as he pulled his arm round her.

"Well, I already know one Tom that happens to rule the world, it cant be that weak a name", Hermione replied dreamily before kissing him on the lips.

"Im sorry you went through what you did, but now we have all we need in the world. Now we are parents, now we are the most powerful family that ever lived", Voldemort whispered.

"A family…how perfect", Hermione smiled. "Before we welcome Tom to the world, may you give me the please of taking the life of the wizard that nearly destroyed mine?"

"My pleasure milady".

*

"Yes master", Hermione replied as the dark lord demanded she torture the prisoner, "with pleasure", Voldemort smirked as she tortured Grindelwald one last time.

He screamed on the floor, Hermione's curses weren't soft, she was the most powerful sorceress on the planet.

"Im sorry to say Grindelward, this is the end…", she turned around to look at Voldemort, her finger curled round her wand. She smiled at him before spinning round and screaming "Avada kedavra!", green light and a hard thump as he fell to the ground.

"Im so proud of you my beautiful wife", Voldemort stood up from the chair he was observing from. "Tom should be waking up around now, we should go and get him off the carer before having one of those…what do they call them?"

"Maybe just a moment of normality", Hermione laughed as she pulled her arms round Voldemorts waist.

"My lord, my master, my husband, the father of my child…I love you", she replied as if in Wonderland.

Yet this was her reality.

_______________

Im so so so sorry for such a late update, i have my reasons but i wanted to finish this story.

It isnt the best chapter but i believe it is a suitable ending, please forgive me,

I apreciate all the reviews people have left, advice and criticism were very helpful.

Thank you again, i do wish to write another story with this pairing, any suggestions of ideas for the future will be apreciated :)


End file.
